


Templo das Bacantes Vol. 1

by Amandaknabben



Category: Saint Seiya, saint - Fandom
Genre: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco, Crime, Fanfic, Multi, Saint Seiya - Freeform, bordel, mafia, templo das bacantes, vory v zacone
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandaknabben/pseuds/Amandaknabben
Summary: Década de mil novecentos e noventa. O Santuário de Atena vive uma grave crise financeira após a má gestão de Shion. Através de um golpe, engendrado pelos irmãos gêmeos Saga e Kanon, Shion foi assassinado e Saga usurpou o cargo de Grande Mestre. Agora, traído por Kanon e submisso aos mandos e desmandos da poderosa máfia russa, a Vory v Zakone, cujo vice-líder é Camus de Aquário, Saga tenta tirar o Santuário da falência abrindo um grande empreendimento que mudará para sempre a vida de todos os envolvidos.O Templo das Bacantes é uma história contada através do tempo, em quatro volumes, e acompanha a perspectiva de três casais de protagonistas: Mu e Shaka, Saga e Geisty, Camus e Afrodite.





	1. Prólogo

 

 

O ano era 1992.

O mundo encontrava-se em um quadro de crise econômica ferrenha, a qual foi agravada pelo término da Guerra Fria, o desmembramento de algumas nações e endividamento de outras.

Entre os países mais atingidos pelo colapso do pós-guerra estava a antiga União Soviética, que havia perdido toda sua força econômica e ruíra de forma catastrófica dando início a vários movimentos políticos, os quais culminaram no seu fim e levaram à criação da Federação Russa.

Todavia, as cicatrizes dessa crise perduraram por décadas!

Um rastro de pobreza e miséria fora deixado em todo o antigo bloco socialista soviético dando espaço ao surgimento de uma forte organização criminosa, a _Organizatsiya_ ou _Vory v Zakone_ , os Bandidos da Lei, como os próprios membros se denominavam. Uma poderosa máfia que exercia atividades dentro e fora do território russo, abrangendo diversos países e nações vizinhas.

A crise que atingia a Rússia, no entanto, não afetou somente aos países integrantes da extinta e imensa União Soviética, mas também aqueles que adotavam o capitalismo como seu sistema econômico e que estavam em seu entorno, entre eles a Grécia.

Imersa em dívidas e sem esperanças de salvação, a pequena, porém riquíssima em tradições culturais nação grega, não exercia muita participação no novo cenário mundial pós-Guerra Fria, e essa escassez diplomática acabou afundando ainda mais o pequeno país.

De origens que remetem a um passado glorioso e épicas batalhas por onde grandes nomes da Ciência, Artes, Filosofia e Literatura andaram, havia a cidade de Atenas e nela um pequeno e afastado vilarejo parado no Tempo.

Rodório tinha pouco mais de quinhentos habitantes e servia de fachada para um local que, acreditava-se, existir somente nas lendas mitológicas, já que era de difícil acesso e fazia parte de ruinas proibidas à visitação.

Esse lugar era conhecido como o Santuário de Atena.

Tido como sagrado, o Santuário recebera esse nome, pois é nele onde está erguida a estátua mais antiga e suntuosa dedicada à deusa da guerra estratégica e sabedoria.

A filha preferida de Zeus, Atena, a de olhos gláucos!

Em toda a extensão do enorme e misterioso monte ficavam as Doze Casas do Zodíaco. Templos sagrados protegidos por doze guerreiros detentores dos poderes das estrelas, e provavelmente os homens mais habilidosos e poderosos de todo o planeta. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro de Atena.

No Santuário também residiam outros cavaleiros de menor patente, e também amazonas, bravas mulheres que junto com a elite dourada juraram dedicar suas vidas a um treinamento árduo em prol de servir à deusa da guerra com lealdade e obediência cegas.

No entanto, nem toda a tradição grega, tampouco sua história e os poderes de seus cavaleiros serviam como meio de sustento em tempos de crise.

O poderoso Santuário mantinha-se incógnito ao resto da civilização e também aos olhos do mundo.

Não era permitida a entrada de civis ou pessoas não autorizadas em seus arredores, o que impossibilitava a exploração turística no local, a qual poderia ser garantia de alguma subsistência.

Somente os aspirantes a cavaleiros de Atena, os guerreiros em serviço da deusa e os fieis servos que trabalhavam na manutenção podiam transitar por ali.

Sendo assim, a grave crise que assolava o país e todo o continente era ainda mais abrasadora nesse pequeno pedaço de História.

Como sustentar tantas bocas em um lugar onde não circulava nenhum dinheiro há tempos?

Essa questão mostrava-se impossível e ainda mais difícil de ser resolvida diante da administração do atual Mestre do Santuário, Shion de Áries.

Desesperados, tanto pela falta de dinheiro, quanto de perspectivas para o futuro, uma revolta silenciosa, orquestrada por Kanon e seu irmão gêmeo Saga, foi instaurada no Santuário.

O golpe covarde dos irmãos culminou no assassinato de Shion de Áries, e posteriormente na tomada do cargo de Grande Mestre, usurpado por Saga de Gêmeos.

A morte do Patriarca lemuriano fora anunciada como fruto de causas desconhecidas, o que foi bem aceito pelos demais cavaleiros, visto que Shion levava uma vida bem conturbada, com saídas misteriosas, contatos com pessoas influentes e poderosas, além de ser uma pessoa de personalidade forte e gênio difícil.

Mesmo a maioria não tendo se emocionado com a passagem do Grande Mestre, três cavaleiros lamentaram muito sua morte.

Dokho de Libra, que após a morte do amigo se manteve em um ostracismo absoluto nos cinco picos antigos, na China, Mu de Áries, pupilo e sucessor de Shion, que morava em Jamiel há algum tempo quando o mestre veio a falecer, e Shaka de Virgem, que se isolou completamente em seu templo após o passamento do Patriarca.

Com a nova administração dos gêmeos, muitas mudanças foram arquitetadas no seio do Santuário de Atena.

Kanon era um tipo de conselheiro, o qual usava da influência dos contatos que fizera durante toda a vida para tentar alavancar aquele reino decaído.

Uma delas, talvez a mais notável e audaciosa, foi o fortalecimento de uma parceria estreita e direta entre os guerreiros que dominam o poder do Cosmo e a famigerada máfia russa, já que um de seus líderes também era um cavaleiro de Atena da mais alta patente.

Para os russos da Vory v Zakone, firmar um pacto visando proteção, interesses políticos e econômicos, com homens que são capazes de rasgar o chão com um só dedo, era benéfico e proveitoso, visto que, com aliados dessa magnitude nada poderia impedir a Rússia de conquistar seus interesses territoriais e políticos.

Como moeda de troca, porém, o problema financeiro do Santuário seria resolvido com um tratado de colaboração mutua, já que a máfia russa passara a centralizar muitas de suas operações na Grécia, as quais envolviam contrabando, tráfico de armas e pedras preciosas, criação de cassinos, pagamento de propina para banqueiros estrangeiros, políticos, entre outros trabalhos sujos.

Em pouco tempo a Grécia também já possuía uma máfia organizada, porém que era cria da Vory v Zakone, já que fora erguida a seus moldes. Saga era quem a liderava.

Contudo, essa emergente máfia grega liderada pelo Santo Gêmeos era financiada pelos lideres mais influentes da Vory v Zakone e, portanto, sua posição frente à eles era de total subordinação.

Tratos feitos, pactos firmados!

Até então o plano dos gêmeos era perfeito.

Não fosse por dois detalhes.

O que fazer com os cavaleiros que não concordassem com a aliança criminosa com os russos?

E o que seria feito da deusa Atena quando ela retornasse?

O primeiro problema até que fora de fácil solução.

Aqueles cavaleiros que não aceitassem se subjugar às exigências da máfia, permaneceriam na pobreza e em silêncio, sem nenhum apoio do Santuário, ou simplesmente seriam mortos.

Sem escolha, não foi difícil ter quase que total adesão dos Santos dourados ao novo sistema de governo, que para a surpresa dos gêmeos se dobraram às vontades da máfia.

Com exceção de apenas um, Shaka de Virgem, o qual se negou a envolver-se em assuntos mundanos.

Shaka não se importava em viver com o mínimo possível. Focado em sua missão, o guardião da Sexta Casa era um monge que havia feito votos de pobreza, reclusão e castidade. No mais, dificilmente alguém iria ter a infeliz ideia de invadir o Templo de Virgem para mata-lo, logo, Gêmeos não exigiu sua adesão.

Mu de Áries estava isolado em Jamiel há alguns anos. Havia recebido instruções de Shion, seu mestre, quando este ainda estava vivo as quais lhe dizia para não voltar ao Santuário mesmo que algo de ruim lhe acontecesse.

No entanto, Mu era conhecido por ter uma personalidade bondosa e gentil, então Saga julgava que ele não seria um grande problema.

O segundo problema era bem mais complicado de ser resolvido.

O que fazer quando a deusa renascesse?

Atena obviamente seria contra os atos praticados pelos atuais administradores do Santuário.

Kanon que era sempre o homem das ideias práticas deu a solução.

— Vamos matar Atena!

Saga se manteve reticente por algumas horas. Introspectivo e taciturno, até que concordou enfim.

Em pouco tempo o Santuário de Atena tornou-se a coluna vertebral da máfia russa, a qual espalhava sua influencia e corrupção por toda a Europa e coordenava minuciosamente a máfia grega, uma vez que essa era dividida em “células” controladas por um respectivo Cavaleiro de Ouro.

Ademais, todas as outras operações e negociações da Rússia feitas com a Grécia eram realizadas por intermédio do frio e calculista Camus de Aquário, que ocupava o cargo de segundo Vor e era o braço direito do pai da organização. Por isso, Camus residia quase que a maior parte do tempo em Moscou.

Milo de Escorpião era o homem ligado ao trafico humano. O grego viajava o mundo em busca de exemplares de rara beleza e falsa inocência que abastecessem os prostíbulos de domínio russo espalhados pela Europa. O escorpiano não era ligado a máfia grega unicamente. Era um funcionário da Vory que prestava serviços aos gregos quando necessário. O cargo lhe foi confiado por Camus devido à amizade que cultivavam.

Máscara da Morte de Câncer, que já possuía um gosto bem peculiar por contravenção, ficou com o comando do tráfico de armas, agindo principalmente em zonas de conflito, como Bósnia e República Tcheca, Irã e Servia.

Aldebaram de Touro ficou incumbindo do fornecimento de drogas vindas da América Latina para serem comercializadas na Europa.

Aiolia de Leão era o responsável pela agiotagem.

A Shura de Capricórnio foi designada a função de segurança de um futuro negócio que Saga pensava em abrir, mas por enquanto seria seu segurança particular apenas. A Excallibur seria de muita utilidade nesse quesito.

Aiolos de Sagitário, mesmo a contragosto, já que nunca concordara muito com o rumo avesso no qual os Santos de Atena passaram a caminhar, ficou encarregado do mercado negro e da venda e supervisão de produtos pirateados e contrabandeados. O sagitariano não tinha muita escolha. Era isso, a miséria ou a morte.

Kanon ficou com os cassinos. O comando, fornecimento e a administração dos maiores e mais influentes cassinos mantidos pela máfia russa dentro da Grécia e em toda a Europa.

O plano dos irmãos ia de vento em popa.

No entanto, não muito tempo depois da morte de Shion, Atena reencarnou na Terra os levando ao desespero, já que tudo que planejaram e arquitetaram poderia ir por água abaixo com a volta da deusa.

Por isso, poucas semanas depois do nascimento da criança divina, Saga vacilou sucumbindo a seu lado mais obscuro.

Instigado por Kanon e imerso em um poço de agonia, fúria, maldade e ganância, o geminiano deixou o demônio dentro de si sair, e aquela criatura perversa só tinha uma meta em mente: Matar a bebe que atrapalharia seus planos!

Sendo assim, quando o Santuário parecia dormir, aquele ser de rosto contorcido e longos cabelos azuis mesclados com grossas mechas negras, entrou no altar do Grande Mestre e apanhou uma adaga milenar confeccionada em ouro e metal lemuriano. Munido dela, partiu em direção ao quarto onde Atena dormia decidido a dar cabo de sua vida.

Mas o geminiano não contava com o que iria encontrar no quarto da bebê.

Um cavaleiro que já havia visto aquela face maligna uma vez no passado temeu pela segurança da deusa e mantinha vigília constante, sempre oculto pelas sombras, e quando Saga ergueu a adaga ao ar, já a projetando contra o pequenino corpo da criança, Aiolos de Sagitário o impediu segurando a lâmina com a própria mão, se ferindo, porém cumprindo sua missão de proteger a deusa.

O Santo de Sagitário então roubou o bebê do berço e fugiu, deixando Gêmeos possesso.

De imediato, o Grande Mestre convocou Shura de Capricórnio para dar cabo da vida do traidor, pois era assim que Saga considerava aquele que outrora fora seu melhor amigo!

Shura, acreditando estar cumprindo uma ordem honesta, já que Saga acusou Aiolos de sequestro e traição, alcançou Sagitário antes que ele deixasse os arredores do Santuário.

Os dois cavaleiros se enfrentaram em uma luta ferrenha e Aiolos conseguiu fugir, novamente levando o bebê consigo. Porém estava gravemente ferido.

Escondido nas ruinas do Parthenon, onde alguns turistas caminhavam despreocupados, à beira da morte Aiolos de Sagitário não viu outra alternativa senão entregar a criança para um senhor que visitava o local, pedindo a ele que cuidasse dela e que a protegesse, pois ela era a reencarnação da poderosa deusa Atena.

Aiolos morreu logo em seguida, deixando muitas perguntas sem respostas.

Mas, o destino é caprichoso e irônico, e a bebê Atena estava agora nos braços de ninguém menos que Mitsumasa Kido, Oyabum da temida máfia japonesa, a Yakuza!

Após o ocorrido, e acreditando que Atena estava morta assim como Aiolos, Saga reinava absoluto no Santuário, e tudo transcorria na mais perfeita harmonia, ou quase tudo!

Não fosse pelo fato da Vory v Zakone começar a implicar com um certo cavaleiro de Peixes, a quem não tinha sido designada nenhuma função dentro da “família”, visto que o guardião da décima segunda casa nunca fizera questão de esconder sua orientação sexual, se declarando gay abertamente e vivendo uma vida regada a boemia às custas da máfia.

Outro que estava dando problemas era o próprio Kanon, que tinha deixado o poder que lhe fora concedido dentro da organização subir à cabeça e agora queria agarrar mais do que suas mãos podiam segurar.

Desconfiado, Camus de Aquário colocou espiões russos atrás do irmão gêmeo de Saga e descobriu que Kanon estava desviando dinheiro da Vory v Zakone, quantias exorbitantes, de cassinos para contas pessoais.

Kanon achou que estaria sendo discreto fazendo isso usando a namorada, a amazona de prata Geisty de Serpente, como laranja, já que quase todas as contas estavam no nome dela.

Camus então comunicou a Saga a pilantragem do irmão e lhe cobrou uma atitude a altura do crime cometido pelo gêmeo. Se Saga não o punisse, certamente a Vory v Zakone o faria!

Saga então se viu entre a cruz e a espada.

Teria que acabar com a vida do irmão e de sua cúmplice pessoalmente ou a máfia russa faria isso sem hesitar.

Não tendo outra escolha, Saga articulou uma operação com a ajuda de Camus, onde capturou Kanon e Geisty.

Camus exigia a cabeça do irmão gêmeo de Saga como pagamento por sua traição, mas na hora exata Saga vacilou e tomou a pior atitude que poderia ter escolhido naquele momento de estresse e tensão: entregou o irmão de bandeja ao principal inimigo da máfia russa, Mitsumasa Kido, o líder da Yakuza, que prometera dar uma morte lenta e com requintes de crueldade ao gêmeo de Saga.

Saga, no entanto, não deu o mesmo destino à Geisty.

Com Kanon fora do caminho e parte do dinheiro desviado recuperado, Gêmeos agora tinha a amazona em suas mãos.

A máfia russa exigia que Geisty pagasse as dívidas contraídas por Kanon, e sendo subordinado a eles Saga não viu alternativa a não ser colocar em prática uma ideia inusitada que no passado se desenhara em sua mente na forma de uma estratégia para tirar o Santuário da miséria e gerar uma boa grana.

Iria abrir um bordel.

A ideia do bordel foi muito bem aceita pela Vory v Zakone.

Contudo, os russos exigiram que Geisty e também o cavaleiro de Peixes trabalhassem nesse novo negócio, o qual seria gerenciado por Saga, mas financiado pela Vory v Zakone.

Tudo pronto só faltava o lugar.

Dentro do Santuário seria impossível e completamente inviável. Sendo assim, depois de muito procurar Gêmeos decidiu, por fim, abrir o bordel no antigo Templo de Baco, o qual ficava na fronteira entre a vila de Rodório e as ruínas que delimitam a entrada do Santuário.

Enquanto visitava o Templo em questão, Saga analisava as ruinas em meio a muita teia de aranha e cálices de bronze e ouro, os quais eram usados em rituais de adoração ao deus do vinho, da ebriedade, dos excessos... Especialmente os sexuais!

O lugar não poderia ser mais propício, e Saga batizou seu negócio com o nome de Templo das Bacantes!

Semanas depois, enquanto Gêmeos comemorava sozinho a reforma que estava sendo feita no Templo de Baco para o dia da inauguração de seu promissor negócio, a quilômetros dali, nos arredores de Rodório, o velho Mitsumasa Kido caminhava entre as ruinas olhando para tudo com muita atenção.

O líder da Yakuza tinha voltado à Grécia pessoalmente para checar a informação que Kanon lhe dera logo que fora entregue a ele pelas mãos do próprio Saga.

Em um acordo com Kido, Kanon havia dado o paradeiro do lendário Santuário de Atena e também todos seus segredos, tudo em troca de sua vida.

Informações muito preciosas para Kido, que pretendia dominar aquele lugar e subjugar os russos que atrapalhavam seus negócios em diversas áreas de atividade da Yakuza.

O destino sorria para o velho Oyabum!

Tinha a jovem deusa sob seus cuidados, um forte aliado que conhecia a tudo e a todos dentro da área inimiga, e uma armadura de ouro em seu poder!

Os tempos eram de mudanças.

 


	2. Cabo Sunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá Bacantes! Mais um capítulo sendo respostado.  
> Agradecemos pelo apoio, e aos novos leitores que sejam muito bem vindos ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Não esqueçam de entrar no nosso grupo do Facebook “ Fics trio ternura”. Nele vocês vão encontrar mais artes e informações únicas dos personagens e suas personalidades, além de dar muitas risadas ;)
> 
> Beijo das bacantes ;***

****

************************* Cap 2 Cabo Sunion ************************  
  
  
Saga andava pensativo em direção às celas do Cabo Sunion.

 

O manto escuro das vestes do Grande Mestre do Santuário já tinha a barra toda molhada de caminhar naquele lugar que tantas lembranças ruins lhe traziam. No entanto, havia assuntos bem mais urgentes em que pensar agora, e remoer o passado que lhe assombrava não estava entre suas prioridades. Pelo menos, não agora.   

Chegando lá, acenou com a cabeça para o guarda que fazia a sentinela em frente à entrada da gruta onde se localizavam as celas.

— Ela disse algo? — perguntou com voz seca.

— Não senhor. Ficou calada esses cinco dias. — afirmou o guarda com um pouco de receio.

Saga conclui então que os cinco dias em que passara trancada e presa às correntes não foram o suficiente para refrescar a memória de Geisty de Serpente.

Gêmeos queria, e precisava, descobrir mais detalhes acerca dos planos que Kanon tramara contra si. Por que afinal das contas o irmão traíra sua confiança?

— Idiota. — balbuciou para si mesmo enquanto andava pelo estreito corredor de rochas úmidas — Achou que poderia ludibriar a Vory e passar a perna em mim.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, o grego logo chegou à frente da cela onde a amazona cúmplice do irmão estava presa.

Ao olhar para dentro viu a prisioneira deitada sobre o frio chão de pedra, que encostada na parede ressoando baixinho.

Geisty trajava um vestido longo, preto, todo puído e que nem de longe se parecia com o encantador Chanel em tecido nobre que usava no Cassino no dia de sua prisão, na elegante festa de Réveillon que comemorava o início do ano de 1994.

Os cabelos estavam oleosos e amarrados ainda em um penteado que se desfazia.  No rosto uma sujeira borrosa marcava o que um dia foi uma maquiagem muito bem feita.

Saga fez sinal para o guarda abrir a cela e depois deixá-los a sós. Caminhou até a prisioneira e a cutucou apoiando um dos pés em sua coxa.

— Geisty, levante-se daí. — ordenou em tom ríspido — Nem parece uma amazona jogada no chão e suja desse jeito.

De sobressalto a jovem despertou desorientada, olhando nervosamente ao seu redor.

— Saga! — afirmou assustada ao olhar para o rosto dele.

Uma aura nefasta parecia encobrir o novo Grande Mestre.

E de fato estava. Mesmo naquela cela de iluminação precária era possível notar que os cabelos de Saga, que antes exibiam um tom azul intenso, agora pareciam se mesclar com densas mechas negras.

— Os guardas me disseram que não abriu a boca em todos esses dias. Pretende ficar muda? Ou vai colaborar e dizer como ajudou o Kanon a me trair? Responda amazona! — bradou a pegando pelo braço e a fazendo se sentar à força.

— Saga, por que está fazendo isso comigo? — disse ela assustada, numa ínfima tentativa de diálogo. Estava cansada, machucada e muito fraca. Tudo que não queria era enfrentar um interrogatório daquele homem naquele momento — Eu não sei de nada! Já disse. Tire-me daqui! Onde... onde está o Kanon? — arregalou os olhos e o encarou com severidade — O que você fez com ele? — perguntou em desespero.

— Você ainda tem coragem de me perguntar isso? Fui obrigado a mandar aquele infeliz para a morte! Meu próprio irmão! E você tem culpa nisso, Geisty e vai me pagar muito caro! — afirmou fechando a mão em seus cabelos e a puxando com força para que se levantasse do chão.

Geisty sentiu sua nuca arder, e numa resposta imediata, frente ao desespero e a dor que a tomava, gritou levando as mãos acorrentadas para trás da cabeça em uma tentativa débil de livrar-se da mão que a retinha, sem poder evitar que lágrimas já brotassem de seus olhos violetas.

— EU NÃO SEI DE NADA, SAGA! ME SOLTA!

— Você não sabe de nada? — questionou o grego dando um tranco em seu corpo debilitado, a trazendo para perto de si — Tem certeza disso Geisty? Ainda posso ser bom para você se confessar seus crimes. Posso, por exemplo, pensar em uma punição que lhe cause menos dor e sofrimento, porque você foi condenada à morte minha cara. Apenas meu bom coração e minha vontade a estão mantendo viva até agora.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Geisty tremeu dos pés à cabeça.

Mal conseguiu manter-se em pé. Seus joelhos falhavam, sua pele se arrepiava toda com aqueles toques agressivos, e seus olhos fitavam os dele marejados, e imersos em pânico. Não fazia simplesmente ideia do que responder, já que não sabia de nada, e no estado de desespero em que se encontrava nem organizar os próprios pensamentos era capaz.

Geisty de fato não fazia ideia do que Kanon havia feito.

Ao pensar nele um misto de dor e raiva tomava seu peito e deixava sua mente ainda mais confusa.

Por que afinal ela estava envolvida naquilo?

Ficava a cada pensamento mais e mais desnorteada. Estava totalmente envolvida em uma confusão dos gêmeos, mas sequer fazia ideia de como ou do por quê.

Esses pensamentos a fizeram soluçar de pavor diante da figura macabra que Saga exibia ali.

— Ah, então você não vai dizer nada? Acho que mais alguns dias sem comida fariam bem a você, não acha? Talvez eu saia por essas grades e simplesmente esqueça que está aqui. Por outro lado, se me disser tudo que sabe sobre o Kanon e o roubo aos Cassinos eu talvez pense em aliviar seu sofrimento. — disse Gêmeos em voz baixa e controlada, porém intimidante, amparando o corpo da amazona pela cintura enquanto a outra mão continuava segurando seus cabelos com força.

Geisty fechou os olhos e mais uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Sem olhar para ele respondeu com a voz trêmula e fraca:

— Saga, a única coisa que Kanon me dizia todos os dias era que nossa vida iria mudar...

— Então nisto ele acertou não é? A vida dele acabou e a sua está em minhas mãos! Tem certeza de que não sabe de nada Geisty? Então não é o seu nome que está nas várias contas espalhadas por toda a Europa? Responda, sua cretina! — ordenou esbravejando entre perdigotos, enquanto sacudindo seu corpo fragilizado e torcendo seus cabelos a forçava a olhar para seus olhos, os quais possuíam um brilho vermelho opressor.

No mesmo instante, Geisty abriu os olhos em pânico já encontrando os de Saga sobre si.

— Que contas? Não tenho conta bancária nenhuma em meu nome! Por que eu abriria uma conta se não tenho dinheiro? O que o idiota do Kanon fez? — perguntava aos soluços, tremendo os ombros e com o rosto sendo lavado em lágrimas, tanto de desespero quanto de raiva.

— Em primeiro lugar, engula essas lágrimas, pois vai precisar delas para o lugar para onde vou te mandar. — afirmou raivoso — Então, você não tinha contas... Dissimulada! Pois saiba que tinha sim! E todo o dinheiro que havia nessas contas em seu nome, Geisty, e o qual eu recuperei, vai ser usado para pagar a sua dívida e a de Kanon... Mas ainda falta muito, minha cara! Então me diz, como acha que vai pagar essa dívida, Geisty? — perguntou com um tom de riso na voz.

Desesperada. Essa era a atual condição de Geisty. Sua cabeça parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento.

— Saga... Eu não sabia de nada... — afirmou a amazona ofegante diante dos olhos de puro ódio do geminiano — Kanon só me dizia que nossa vida iria mudar para melhor... E... Então me pediu vários documentos... Me mandou tirar um passaporte dizendo que sairíamos do Santuário... Eu... Eu não sou louca de compactuar com uma coisa dessas! Eu jamais desafiaria a máfia! Talvez por isso ele não tenha me dito nada... — contou em desespero, se agarrando ao braço de Saga — Eu o amava, Saga... Mas você sabe tanto quanto eu que a ganância dele não tinha limites... Se ele tivesse me dito algo eu certamente o impediria!

— Então ele não lhe disse nada... Mas eu sim vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Geisty. É você quem vai pagar a dívida enorme que Kanon fez. O dinheiro que foi desviado para as contas de vocês dois será você quem vai levantar, moeda a moeda! Ou eu irei matá-la com as minhas próprias mãos, porque só assim os malditos russos vão me deixar em paz... Ou eu faço você fechar o rombo que Kanon fez nos cofres da máfia, ou entrego sua cabeça para o Camus. E então, o que me diz? — perguntou sem se importar com as unhas dela cravadas em seus braços. Sabia que se quisesse poderia matá-la naquele instante, mas não queria.

A respiração de Geisty era pesada.

Seu coração acelerou tanto que achava que iria enfartar tamanho era o medo que lhe tomava naquele momento.

Sabia que Saga era um homem cruel, que Kanon era ganancioso, porém nunca imaginou estar totalmente a mercê daqueles dois psicopatas. Porque era justamente isso que Saga lhe parecia naquele momento, um psicopata se divertindo com a sua vítima antes de lhe subtrair a vida.

— Saga... — disse por fim com a voz trêmula, quase inaudível — Eu não tenho dinheiro... Não tenho como pagar essa dívida e você sabe disso! Vocês estão jogando nas minhas costas uma culpa que não me pertence! Por favor, seja compreensivo... Eu... Eu te imploro... Por favor, não me torture mais com isso... Farei o que for preciso... Mas... Não pode colocar a culpa toda em mim! — Pedia ela entre lágrimas.

— Ah, você fará sim! Pode ter certeza disso! — disse Gêmeos soltando um riso sádico — E sua culpa começou a partir do momento em que se envolveu com Kanon, portanto ela é sua sim, e terá que assumi-la junto com a dívida dele... — Saga então a puxou para mais junto de si, colando seus corpos e aproximando seu rosto a milímetros do dela, enquanto sentia os punhos frágeis o empurrarem o peito em uma tentativa de manter distância. Olhou nos olhos violetas tão raros que lhe fitavam em assombro, e disse num tom de voz mais baixo, porém não menos ameaçador — Você irá para o antigo templo de Baco. Estou abrindo um estabelecimento lá e você irá pagar a dívida trabalhando para mim. — afirmou, logo em seguida a soltando com um empurrão que a fez cair sentada no chão.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos então caminhou a passos rápidos até a entrada da cela e bradou em voz grave:

— GUARDAS! Quero que levem essa amazona para o Templo de Baco, lhe deem roupas, comida e bebida. Quero também que a vigiem de perto. Se tentar fugir ou se matar serão mortos junto com ela. — afirmou enquanto os via concordar rapidamente baixando a cabeça — Até logo amazona. — disse por fim, com a voz suave, antes de cruzar a saída da cela e deixá-la sozinha com os guardas.

Geisty por sua vez, estava sem amparo.

Sua situação não podia piorar! Ou será que podia? — “Era melhor ter morrido logo junto com o pulha do Kanon.” — pensou, já que tudo indicava que aquele louco do irmão dele não a deixaria em paz nunca mais.

Diante da situação imposta, apenas resignou-se a levantar daquele chão sujo e cheio de lodo e acompanhar os guardas até o templo de Baco, como o Grande Mestre havia lhe ordenado.

 


	3. Testando a mercadoria

Saga estava satisfeito. A reforma do Templo de Baco estava completa e finalmente iria poder dar início a seus planos e abrir seu negócio.  

No final de uma tarde de Quarta-Feira, o grego recebeu a encomenda que tanto aguardava. Um belíssimo vestido feito sob medida para Geisty, o qual fora enviado para a moça logo em seguida por intermédio de um dos servos do Grande Mestre.

Ao seu porta voz Saga ordenou que entregasse um comunicado a Afrodite de Peixes, no qual o convocava para uma reunião no antigo Templo de Baco em algumas horas.

***

Desde que fora liberta do Cabo Sunion, Geisty agora vivia em uma das suítes do Templo de Baco, a qual Saga ordenara que reformassem antes de qualquer outro cômodo.

Assim sendo, a moça apenas foi removida de uma prisão xexelenta para uma de luxo, pois era vigiada vinte e quatro horas.

Era nessa prisão confortável que Geisty estava quando recebeu o pacote que o servo de Gêmeos viera lhe entregar. Curiosa, o pegou nas mãos observando o bilhete que vinha anexado a ele onde leu:

_“Vista-o. Quero que esteja deslumbrante como naquele dia no Cassino. - Saga."_

— Mas que merda! — disse a amazona, e então ergueu o olhar para o servo — O que significa isso?

— Mestre Saga disse para seguir as ordens do bilhete e mais nada. Com sua licença. — respondeu o homem franzino logo em seguida se retirando.

Geisty ainda o observou seguir pelo longo corredor de várias portas antes de dar dois passos para dentro do quarto e fechar a porta. Não tendo alternativa, deixou a caixa com o presente sobre a cama e foi tomar uma ducha, já que o mais sábio era cumprir a ordem do Grande Mestre.

Vestida com a lingerie que usava no dia em que fora presa no Cassino, a qual tinha lavado com alguns dos poucos produtos que Saga mandara deixar no quarto, desanimada Geisty sentou-se em frente à penteadeira para se arrumar.

Tudo que não queria era ter de olhar para o rosto severo do cavaleiro de Gêmeos novamente, porém não havia escapatória.

Prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo no alto da cabeça deixando alguns fios caírem pela nuca.  Passou um batom muito vermelho nos lábios e destacou os cílios com máscara, nada mais.

Levantou-se e foi até a cama colocar o vestido, mas ao abrir a caixa tomou um susto.

O vestido que Saga mandara era exatamente igual ao vestido que a amazona usava no dia em que foi presa no Cassino. Um Chanel longo, preto, com uma grande fenda lateral em uma das pernas.

— Humpf! Maluco! — resmungou a moça enquanto pensava qual teria sido o propósito de Saga ao lhe fazer usar um vestido idêntico ao do dia em que foi capturada.

Mesmo desconfiada, Geisty vestiu a peça e perfumou-se com sua fragrância preferida, J´adore, que Gêmeos havia providenciado para ela.

Terminado, a amazona desceu as escadas e se encaminhou para o salão principal do Templo de Baco, que estava todo reformado, esbanjando luxo e sofisticação até mesmo nos pequenos detalhes, como as taças de drinks organizadas sobre as prateleiras de vidro fumê do bar.

Observando a tudo com olhos atentos, Geisty se sentou em um dos sofás de veludo vermelho para aguardar a chegada de Saga.  

*****

Enquanto isso, no Templo de Peixes Afrodite olhava desconfiado para o porta voz do Grande Mestre que fora lhe entregar o comunicado solicitando sua presença no Templo de Baco em duas horas.

— O que aquele maluco do miolo mole está tramando dessa vez? — resmungou enquanto lia a convocação, depois dispensou o servo com um gesto de desdém e entrou em sua casa, não antes de dar uma olhada saliente para as nádegas do rapaz antes de este sumir de sua visão.

****

Algumas escadas acima, no Templo do Grande Mestre, Saga estava pronto.

Pelos seus cálculos, Geisty já o esperava. Vestido com um terno azul escuro, propositalmente parecido com o modelo que seu irmão usava no dia da emboscada no Cassino, ele perfumou-se com uma fragrância amadeirada e seguiu para o Templo de Baco, ou como aquele lugar ficaria conhecido futuramente: O Templo das Bacantes!

Quando entrou na construção logo viu Geisty sentada em um dos sofás o aguardando.

Ficou deslumbrado!

Aquela amazona era uma das mais lindas mulheres que já havia visto na vida, e agora arrumada daquele jeito despertava ainda mais seus desejos.

Caminhou até ela lhe encarando nos olhos.

— Boa noite, amazona! Está linda! — disse o geminiano em tom cordial enquanto estendia a mão a ela.

Geisty por sua vez, olhava para aquele homem com olhos curiosos e um tanto assustados.

Na mente da amazona uma confusão se instaurou. Tudo que conseguia pensar ao ver aquela figura diante de si era no motivo de Saga estar vestido como Kanon.

Sua parte racional lhe alertava de que aquele homem de olhar ansioso e cabelos de azul intenso não era seu ex-namorado. Contudo a semelhança era assustadora!

E o perfume? Ou estava tendo um delírio olfativo ou Saga usava exatamente o mesmo perfume do irmão gêmeo. Aquele maldito só podia estar querendo testar sua sanidade.

— Creio que esteja se perguntando o que faço aqui. — continuou Gêmeos recolhendo a mão que não fora aceita a colocando no bolso do blazer — Pois bem, eu vim lhe inteirar de sua função no negócio que pretendo abrir e com a qual irá pagar a dívida que meu irmão contraiu em seu nome. Por favor, me acompanhe ao andar de cima.

Saga então deu dois passos à frente esperando que ela o seguisse.

Geisty estava tão chocada que não contestou de imediato, apenas se levantou e o seguiu escadaria a cima sem esboçar reação, se limitando a analisar a figura a sua frente.

Gêmeos cruzou um corredor grande, carpetado de vermelho escuro e à meia luz até uma ala oposta à que ficava o quarto da amazona. Depois de passarem por várias portas, terminaram por entrar em uma que já se encontrava entreaberta.

— Entre. — disse Saga dando passagem à mulher, que assim que entrou correu os olhos pela decoração exagerada — Fique à vontade. Quer algo para beber?

— Não, obrigada. Vá direto ao assunto, Saga. — respondeu a amazona que franzia a testa ao olhar para a enorme cama de detalhes em ferro dourado e lençóis vermelhos. Achou tudo muito brega. — “Por todos os deuses do Olimpo, que mau gosto!” — pensou contendo sua expressão de desagrado, porém de súbito um pensamento se formou a deixando amedrontada — “Por que raios ele me trouxe pra cá? Para esse lugar tão... pitoresco! Ah, não! Não pode ser o que estou pensando!”

Imediatamente a cabeça de Geisty começou a latejar e o coração a acelerar, fazendo a adrenalina correr por cada fibra de seu corpo fremente. Mas, antes mesmo de se virar e poder dizer algo, a mão de Saga foi mais rápida e lhe circundou a cintura a trazendo para mais próximo dele.

— Creio que já deva imaginar que tipo de função eu lhe designei para trabalhar para mim. — disse Gêmeos encostando seu rosto ao dela, então continuou em tom bem baixo, quase num sussurro rouco — Eu vou abrir um bordel, Geisty, e você vai ser a joia desse lugar! Mas... Para me certificar de que estou oferecendo um bom produto aos meus clientes devo primeiramente testá-lo! — falou, aspirando o perfume dos cabelos negros dela, enquanto roçava os lábios propositalmente na têmpora da amazona, que parecia em choque — Agora... eu quero que você tire sua roupa lentamente, que dance para mim e depois deite-se na cama.

Desperta pelo despautério que acabara de ouvir, Geisty estreitou seus olhos violetas encarando os de Saga, os quais a divisava com volúpia, e com um gesto brusco espalmou as mãos no peito dele afastando seus corpos.

— Você por acaso é louco? — disse ela em tom raivoso — Isso... Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Isso é... é algum tipo de brincadeira?

A resposta veio cínica, beirando o jocoso.

— Não, estamos falando muito sério, minha cara.

— Eu sou uma amazona! Uma guerreira em defesa da causa nobre da deusa Atena, e não uma vadia que está aqui para satisfazer a um capricho sórdido de um lunático feito você, Saga de Gêmeos! — dava passos receosos para trás na tentativa de criar a maior distância possível do cavaleiro.

— E Grande Mestre. Não diminua meus títulos, minha cara. Mas você deveria ter se lembrado dessa sua nobre tarefa antes de se unir ao canalha do Kanon e juntos roubarem algo que não lhes pertencia, não é mesmo, ou estou enganado?

— Eu não roubei nada. — respondeu com voz pausada e carregada de ódio.

— Ah! Roubou, roubou sim! E os russos estão me cobrando, mas é você quem irá pagar.

— Não bastou me deixar à míngua por cinco miseráveis dias naquela prisão podre, agora quer que eu me prostitua? — falava exasperada a plenos pulmões — Vá se foder! Eu vou embora dessa merda.

Determinada, Geisty elevou seu Cosmo rapidamente enquanto era observada por Saga, e já traçando a rota de fuga daquele quarto saltou na velocidade do Som em direção à porta, porém Gêmeos sem a menor dificuldade a interceptou, e a agarrando pelo braço a jogou de bruços sobre a cama.

Usando o peso de seu corpo, Saga deitou-se sobre ela para contê-la, em seguida segurou em seu queixo e virando o rosto moreno para o lado a fez olhar para si, então encarou os olhos violetas de forma severa.

Geisty, porém, se surpreendeu ao notar uma intensa faísca vermelha cintilar nas íris cor de jade do geminiano as tornando escarlates.

— Pense bem, minha cara. Qualquer tentativa de fuga a levará à morte. Seja pelas minhas mãos, ou pelas mãos da Vory v Zakone, a quem você roubou... Sua dívida tem que ser paga, Geisty. — disse com a voz ameaçadora — Pretendia o que com essa evasiva ridícula? Que eu a matasse? Pois não vou fazer isso. Achou ruim os cinco dias no Cabo Sunion? Saiba que se eu lhe entregasse às pessoas que me pediram sua cabeça seriam cinco anos de torturas... Um longo tempo de agonia até à sua lenta morte. — como resposta tinha a expressão acuada da jovem em completo terror — Acha mesmo que pode sair impune? Você ajudou meu irmão a passar a perna na Vory v Zakone e em mim, e vai pagar o preço por essa dupla traição! — afirmou agarrando a alça do vestindo dando um puxão.

— Seu louco! — gritou rouca — Eu já disse que não roubei nada! — se debatia em vão sob o corpo do cavaleiro, assustada com aquele olhar feroz.

Além dos olhos que exibiam um estranho e fantasmagórico brilho vermelho, Geisty notou que os cabelos de Saga estranhamente pareciam bem mais escuros do que momentos antes, quando entraram no quarto. Mechas negras intensas se mesclavam às azuis e a amazona pensou estar perdendo a sanidade devido àquela constatação.

Deveria estar delirando por causa do medo!

Contudo, apesar do pavor a mente de Geisty lhe pregava uma peça de mau gosto.

Mesmo sabendo que aquele homem era Saga, o cheiro dele, a voz, e até mesmo alguns gestos eram de Kanon, tornando a situação da amazona ainda mais conflitante.

— Ah, Geisty, acha mesmo que vai escapar de mim e do seu dever? — Saga sussurrou voluptuoso ao ouvido dela enquanto percorria com os lábios as costas da garota distribuindo beijos na pele arrepiada.

— Seu babaca! Você pode se parecer com ele, estar vestido como ele e até cheirando como ele, mas você não é ele! Você não é o Kanon... Pode até conseguir me foder agora, mas acredite, não vai chegar nem perto de como ele me tinha! — disse Geisty com asco entredentes e um tanto quanto resignada.

— Geisty, Geisty... Acha mesmo que estou imitando meu irmão? Eu me visto assim, eu cheiro assim.... Kanon é que era apenas uma sombra minha. Eu sou o original, minha cara! Eu sou o mais velho. Ele me copiava em tudo o que fazia, sua tola.

Você vai ser a primeira deste Templo! — dizia enquanto arrebentava a calcinha que ela usava e a virava de frente para si — Agora, você vai saber que o original é sempre muito melhor que qualquer cópia!

Ao ser virada de frente e encarar a face contorcida de Saga, Geisty pode notar que agora ele não se assemelhava tanto mais a Kanon, mas parecia mesmo outro ser, completamente desconhecido, e ainda mais assustador do que o anterior. Ficou observando, confusa e curiosa, aquela figura sombria afastar-se minimamente, se pondo de joelhos sobre a cama para se despir enquanto a comia com olhos felinos.

Contudo, Geisty era uma amazona de sangue quente. Mesmo se vendo em uma situação onde não teria escapatória não deixou seu orgulho vacilar.

— Original? — disse soltando uma lufada — Não mesmo! Você nunca... Está me ouvindo bem? Nunca vai chegar aos pés do Kanon. Pode ser igual a ele, mas te falta muita coisa! Para começar te falta sanidade mental, seu verme!

Saga soltou uma gargalhada sonora, depois, já nu, tombou o corpo para o lado e esticou o braço até a pequena gaveta do criado mudo de onde retirou uma embalagem de camisinha. Sem pressa alguma desembalou o preservativo e o colocou, sob o olhar incrédulo e analítico de Geisty que parecia perdida em perplexidade frente à forma prática com que ele tratava do assunto.

Saga então olhou novamente para a mulher sobre a cama e com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto lhe acariciou as coxas grossas já se debruçando sobre ela.

— Eu sou melhor! E você vai ver! E vai pedir mais! — afirmou convencido.

Gêmeos mergulhou naquele corpo quente, macio e perfumado com o mesmo prazer e ansiedade de quem mata a sede em uma fonte de água cristalina. Afoito, febril e urgente!

Colocou-se entre as pernas dela se encaixando como podia, já que Geisty não fazia questão nenhuma em tornar as coisas aprazíveis para ele. Não reagiria, e estava resignada a não lhe corresponder em nada.

Saga, porém pouco se importava. Naquele momento ele desejava aquela mulher com ânsia e nada mais lhe importava. Por isso, não demorou em saciar seus desejos e logo já a estava estimulando com os dedos, delicadamente, procurando fazer com que ela mudasse de ideia e aproveitasse tanto quanto ele, enquanto serpenteava a língua no pescoço quente e perfumado.

No entanto, a amazona se mantinha impassível mesmo diante de toques e investidas tão dedicadas e prazerosas.

Gêmeos a testava, e a cada nova investida olhava para o rosto dela sentindo sua respiração se alterar levemente. Não sabia se aquela reação era motivada por excitação ou por medo, mas também pouco lhe importava.

Finalmente tinha aquela mulher em suas mãos e era somente nisso que pensava.

Tentou beijá-la, mas a amazona virou o rosto encarando um quadro pendurado na parede, o qual exibia uma moldura para lá de exagerada. Aliás, o quadro se tornara o foco de atenção de Geisty durante todo o ato.

— Está pronta pra mim, Geisty? — disse o geminiano roçando os lábios no pescoço dela.

Como esperado nenhuma resposta foi dada, e apesar de seus sentidos e de sua mente a confundirem, fazendo todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçar com aquela cópia fiel de Kanon sobre si, com o cheiro tão saudoso e a voz tão conhecia, Geisty se mantinha imóvel, apenas torcendo para que ele acabasse antes de ela não resistir às vivencias e ceder, pois sua mente começava a lhe pregar peças bem desagradáveis.

***

Enquanto isso, no Templo de Peixes Afrodite esperou o horário marcado gastando todo seu tempo se arrumando. Mas será que poderia o cavaleiro cuja beleza resplandece entre o céu e a terra ficar ainda mais belo do que já era?

Claro que sim!

Peixes tomou um banho demorado, escovou os longos cabelos e vestiu-se com uma calça preta bem justa ao corpo, uma camiseta branca com uma rosa negra estampada na frente e uma jaqueta de couro azul marinho com tachinhas douradas.

Não usava perfume, pois já era perfumado por natureza! Dádiva que adquiriu depois de anos mexendo com as toxinas de suas rosas letais que alteraram sua fisiologia.

— Tanta produção para atender ao chamado do pino frouxo do Saga! Que perda de tempo! — dizia para si mesmo enquanto ria para seu reflexo no espelho.

Quando ainda faltava meia hora para o horário estipulado por Gêmeos, partiu para o Templo de Baco, e chegando lá entrou no salão principal meio desconfiado.

Há anos não pisava naquele lugar.

Quando criança costumava explorar seus arredores e ruinas com Milo, Máscara da Morte, Shura e outro amigo ingrato de quem preferia se esquecer, mas desde que Shion os proibira de sair do Santuário nunca mais pisou ali.

Agora o Templo dedicado ao deus do vinho e dos excessos estava completamente mudado, todo reformado e com uma decoração bem excêntrica. Havia muitas mesas no grande hall de entrada, muitos espelhos, um palco grande, sofás vermelhos e um enorme bar com muitas bebidas.

— Por Dadá! — disse Peixes enquanto cruzava o salão olhando para tudo com olhos arregalados — Os sacerdotes de Baco hoje são decoradores de boate gay? Que babado é esse aqui?

O silêncio tomava completamente o lugar, e os passos do pisciano ecoavam pelos corredores.

Afrodite tropeçou em algumas coisas espalhadas pelo chão perto da escadaria que levava ao segundo andar. Parecia uma aparelhagem de som e algumas caixas aleatórias.

— Aquenda toda essa tralha!... E esse cheiro de perfume de quenga? ARGH! — falou tapando o nariz com uma das mãos enquanto subia a escadaria, sentindo o Cosmo de Saga ativo no segundo piso do Templo — Ô Sagaaaa! Você está aí, santa? Estou subindo!... Se estiver pelado continue assim! — falou deixando escapar um riso.

***

No quarto em que Saga havia levado Geisty, Gêmeos se levantava da cama de lençóis vermelhos ainda ofegante e meio letárgico. Apesar da apatia previsível da amazona, tinha conseguido um orgasmo delicioso e ainda se recuperava enquanto caminhava até o banheiro para tomar uma ducha. Aquela mulher realmente mexia muito consigo.

Geisty por sua vez, puxou os lençóis cobrindo sua nudez. Em seus pensamentos não havia nada. Nem Kanon, nem Saga, nem lembrança que pudesse apagar o que acabara de acontecer e o que estaria por vir. Teria que fazer uso dos anos de treinamento no campo das amazonas para se adaptar a sua nova realidade.

Enquanto refletia encolhida na cama, ouvindo o som da ducha ligada ela olhava fixamente para a porta. Em sua mente uma cena se desenhava onde ela se via atravessando aquele pórtico de madeira escura para a liberdade. Se pudesse era o que faria naquela hora, mas logo seu devaneio libertário fora quebrado quando pensou ter visto a maçaneta da porta girar.

Estreitou os olhos e ergueu o pescoço para olhar melhor. Estava tão concentrada que se estremeceu em um susto quando a porta se abriu de supetão e uma figura exuberante de cabelos azuis piscina e voz alta adentrou o quarto como uma tsunami barulhenta.

— AH-HÁÁÁ!... Saga, seu safado. Já começou sozinho? — bradou Afrodite ainda segurando na maçaneta. Tinha sentido o Cosmo de Saga ali e de mais alguém que não sabia de quem se tratava.

 

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! — o grito de Geisty pode ser ouvindo ecoar pelo Templo. Imediatamente a moça puxou o lençol para se cobrir ainda mais, deixando só a cabeça para fora enquanto olhava para o intruso com espanto e rubor — Eeeei, como vai entrando assim?

Nesse mesmo instante o cavaleiro de Gêmeos saía do banheiro ainda com os ombros meio molhados, uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura enquanto massageava as têmporas nervosamente.

— Isso é jeito de entrar no quarto dos outros, Afrodite? — disse o grego piscando os olhos.

— Quem é a piranha ai? — perguntou o pisciano arqueando uma sobrancelha —Esperava mais de você, miolo mole! Essa daí não é aquela amazona que o seu irmão pegava? Tá com síndrome de vira-latas? Vai ficar catando o resto do Kanon?

Geisty franziu o cenho em desagrado.

Então aquele garoto tão bonito que mais parecia uma garota era o cavaleiro de Peixes!

Quando Saga disse seu nome, a amazona se lembrou dele da época em que treinava no campo das amazonas e os aspirantes a cavaleiro de Ouro, ainda um bando de moleques, circulavam por ali por perto.

E que sujeitinho mal educado Afrodite, pelo jeito, tinha se tornado!

Geisty ficou calada para evitar dar início a uma discussão. Tudo que queria era sumir dali o quanto antes.

— Olha como fala comigo. — disse Saga caminhando até um cabideiro de onde apanhou um roupão de seda preto, o oferecendo à Geisty — Não havia marcado com você daqui a algumas horas, Afrodite de Peixes? Geisty vai ser uma peça importante no negócio eu quero tratar com você. Por isso o chamei aqui. — afirmou, observando a amazona apanhar o roupão e o vestir às pressas — Por hoje é só, minha cara! Você foi ótima! Os meus servos irão lhe servir o jantar em seu quarto. Tenha uma ótima noite.

Geisty levantou-se da cama sem esboçar reação. De pé, vestiu o roupão e buscou o olhar de Saga o encarando com firmeza e espanto por alguns segundos. Os cabelos dele pareciam agora mais claros e completamente azuis, como na hora em que encontrara com ele no salão. Seus olhos também já não tinham mais o brilho escarlate de momentos antes. Achou bem estranho, mas logo deu as costas ao grego, apanhou o vestido rasgado do chão e caminhou em silêncio até a porta deixando o quarto.

Do lado de fora dois guardas do Santuário já esperavam a amazona para escoltá-la de volta a seus aposentos.

Fez todo o percurso de cabeça baixa, pisando firme. Estava indignada.

Ao chegar finalmente em seu quarto, Geisty fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou encostada se olhando no espelho que havia logo em frente. Estava horrível!

O batom vermelho todo borrado, os cabelos desgrenhados agarrados em sua pele suada, o rímel escorrendo pelo canto dos olhos... Levou as mãos ao rosto e saiu da frente do espelho. Não queria olhar para si daquele jeito. Nem de longe parecia a amazona que um dia fora. Teria sido essa vida deprimente que Kanon deixou para si como promessa? Odiava-o por isso.

Foi até o banheiro e ao se despir do roupão ergueu o vestido diante de seus olhos o analisando. Nessa hora um pensamento banal lhe veio à cabeça:

— “É o segundo vestido desse que eu perco. Não nasci mesmo para usar um.” — Malditos gêmeos! — concluiu em voz alta.

***

No outro quarto, na extremidade oposta do corredor, Saga se sentava na beirada da cama enquanto Afrodite permanecia de pé perto da porta.

— Feche a porta, por favor. — pediu o geminiano.

Peixes dobrou o joelho, encostou o pé na madeira e empurrou a porta a fechando com um tranco.

— E então, Afrodite... O que o fez vir mais cedo? Era vontade de me ver? — perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos.

— Não seja tão convencido. Estou apenas trinta minutos adiantado, o que significa que não sou eu que sou ansioso, mas a sua brincadeira com a amazona que foi muito rápida. O que houve? Não está mais dando no couro? — riu o sueco.

— Está bastante saidinho hoje, heim? — disse Gêmeos encarando os olhos do cavaleiro — Eu tinha me programado para encontrá-lo no bar, ou em sua suíte... Você subiu aqui porque é curioso.

— Minha suíte? — perguntou o pisciano arqueando uma sobrancelha — Mas, foi você quem me mandou vir aqui, miolo mole.

Saga sorriu irônico, enquanto olhava nos olhos aquamarines curiosos do pisciano.

Claro que se referia a suíte que Afrodite ocuparia ali no Templo de Baco, só teria que inteirá-lo disso, além de convencê-lo.

No entanto, Saga estava certo de que Peixes não lhe daria problemas, já que desde moleque aquele ali tinha um fogo que ninguém conseguia apagar!

Só precisava dar a notícia com cautela, da forma correta.

— Tenho uma proposta para te fazer e creio que você não poderá declinar, ou já sabe as consequências pela desobediência às minhas ordens como Grande Mestre e líder da máfia grega.

Afrodite se aproximou de Gêmeos, agora olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

— Nossa! Isso foi uma ameaça? Por que não estou surpreso? Sabia que um dia ela viria. — disse o pisciano.

— É mais um aviso que uma ameaça. — respondeu Saga tranquilamente.

— Vamos lá. Diga, santa!

— Afrodite, eu vou abrir uma casa de tolerância. — falou Gêmeos com naturalidade, se levantando da cama lentamente.

— Como é que é? — disse o pisciano caindo na risada — Vai abrir uma zona?

— Sim! Você sabe que o Santuário está afundado em dívidas. Mal temos capital para manter os aprendizes, cavaleiros de prata, segurança, servos, guardas... E a nós mesmos.

— Ok, e a solução para a nossa crise é abrir uma zona e fazer o povo trepar para esquecer os problemas? — disse o pisciano ainda segurando a risada. Aquela ideia era tão estapafúrdia que parecia piada.

— Não brinque, estou falando muito sério, Peixes. — respondeu Gêmeos se colocando bem à frente do outro, cara a cara — Você sabe que os russos me cobram muito... Principalmente o Camus, e que estamos nas mãos deles, já que bancam praticamente sozinhos toda nossa despesa. Não adianta nada ter um poder de rasgar os céus quando isso não te traz dinheiro, Afrodite!

— Aonde você quer chegar, Saga? Fala de uma vez! — respondeu o pisciano encarando os olhos jade do outro.

— Os russos não aceitam um membro homossexual na organização e você sabe disso. Eles acham que se você não tem um cargo de confiança na família é peso morto.

— Hum... Um membro homossexual assumido, né? Sejamos francos! — estreitou os olhos e deu um sorrisinho irônico para Saga — Enfim, digamos que não queira ser um peso morto para eles. Eles me dariam um cargo de confiança “na família” conservadora e homofóbica deles? Não! — disse Peixes balançando os ombros — O que se suponha que eu deva fazer?

— Eles exigem que você trabalhe no bordel para pagar as dívidas do Santuário, assim como os outros cavaleiros. Cada um terá uma função aqui e o estabelecimento será usado para lavagem de dinheiro da Vory também.

— Hum... Sei... Eles exigem que eu trabalhe nesse negócio, mas imagino que minha função não será cuidar do caixa ou servir café, estou certo?

— Sim, está. — falou Saga — Eu preciso de alguém para supervisionar as meninas que irão trabalhar aqui... — levou uma das mãos até os cabelos de Afrodite fazendo uma caricia, depois segurou em seu queixo o fazendo olhar para seus olhos fixamente — Preciso de alguém de minha confiança que lhes de dicas, que supervisione o que estão fazendo e, principalmente, alguém que tenha certa experiência para lidar com homens influentes, porque pretendo conseguir outras parcerias usando o bordel como terreno neutro para quem sabe um dia nos emancipar da maldita Vory!

— Sei... — Afrodite estreitou os olhos — Trocando em miúdos, Saga, você quer que eu me prostitua nesse seu bordel. É isso? Por que se for isso desaquenda! Nada feito! — disse segurando no punho do geminiano.

— Não leve para esse lado Afrodite.

— Não? Devo entender isso como então, santa?

— Não estou te obrigando a se prostituir, não é isso. — Saga segurou nas mãos do pisciano — Presta atenção. Eu permito que você escolha com quem irá se deitar. Você já faz isso, Afrodite, não seja hipócrita. Você tem quem você quiser, a única diferença é que pode lucrar com suas conquistas e jogos de sedução, e lucrar muito! Pode ter muito além do que só uma boa trepada.

— Hum...

— Sem contar que você seria a rosa exuberante desse lugar. Sua beleza única seria o chamariz perfeito para atrairmos mais frequentadores... Em resumo, você irá se divertir e ainda me ajudará a lucrar para um dia colocarmos os malditos russos para correr daqui. — a mente do geminiano trabalhava rápido, e como quem não quer nada ele manipulava o pisciano a aceitar sua proposta absurda a maquiando na forma de diversão, já que a realidade era muito mais perigosa, pois o caminho da máfia era um caminho sem volta — E você sabe que não tem escolha, Afrodite. A menos que viva sem o apoio do Santuário ou que peça exoneração.

Peixes arregalou os olhos em espanto.

— Exoneração? Alôca! — disse acabrunhado — Eu fiz uma promessa quando recebi minha armadura, e não foi a você. Minha vida pertence à Atena e exoneração está fora de cogitação. — disse Peixes aproximando seu rosto ao de Gêmeos — Quer saber, Saga, isso está me cheirando a oportunismo!

— Oportunismo? — perguntou o grego enquanto fechava os olhos aspirando o perfume delicioso de rosas que os cabelos do sueco exalavam.

— Isso mesmo, Alice, oportunismo! — repetiu o pisciano.

Saga sentiu uma leve tontura, e seus sentidos por um momento lhe pareciam entorpecidos. O cheiro de Afrodite estava lhe instigando de uma forma estranha, nova, confusa. Esfregou o nariz e continuou:

— Por que você acha que é oportunismo?

— Porque é obvio que a Vory não está me exigindo nesse negócio apenas para ganhar dinheiro às minhas custas, né Saga! Ah, tá boa!... Eles querem me humilhar, e principalmente, eles querem me provar! Querem experimentar como é se deitar com um homem sem levantar suspeitas, estando bem longe daquela nação xexelenta deles... Esses suínos nunca me enganaram!

— E se for? — falou Gêmeos enlaçando a cintura do pisciano com ambos os braços o trazendo para junto de seu corpo, enquanto enfiava rosto entre as mechas azuis piscina — Não acho nada difícil todos quererem te provar.  

Saga parecia precisar cada vez mais preencher todo seu ser com aquele perfume inebriante que exalava do Santo de Peixes.

— Bem... — disse o pisciano deixando escapar um risinho travesso — Se for... vai ser divertido! E ainda mais fácil acabar com eles!

— Eu sabia que você iria topar. — disse Gêmeos correndo as mãos por debaixo da camisa do sueco.

— Pela coroa de Dadá! Quem diria! Uma zona ao lado do Santuário!... O velho Shion deve estar se revirando no túmulo lá no topo do Star Hill! — ria o pisciano se apoiando nos ombros largos do grego.

Peixes de fato estava surpreso, porém não tanto pela proposta indecorosa, mas pelo o fato de não estar nem um pouco ofendido, sequer desconfortável, em aceitá-la!

Afrodite adorava sexo.

Desde muito jovem nunca tivera problema algum em admitir isso, também nunca escondeu de ninguém sua orientação sexual. Era muito bem resolvido consigo mesmo.

No entanto, nunca tinha imagino um dia se prostituir.

Todavia, não deveria ser algo tão difícil assim, afinal era só sexo. Além do mais, gostava de viver bem, seguia um alto padrão de vida, e o soldo que recebia como cavaleiro de Ouro há tempos não pagava mais seu luxo, mal dava para manter sua geladeira cheia. Fora as ameaças da máfia russa...

A Vory v Zakone praticamente estava lhe dando um ultimato! Se não aceitasse se prostituir, a máfia daria um jeito de tirá-lo do caminho, e Saga logicamente não iria se opor.

— E aquela amazona então vai ser também uma das atrações. — disse Afrodite um tanto quanto enciumado, surpreso com as caricias que Saga lhe fazia, mas já sabendo que suas toxinas deveriam estar mexendo com a libido dele, já que não as tinha sublimado como sempre fizera — E ela também terá privilégios?

— Não. Os privilégios são todos seus.

Afrodite não podia negar que estava ficando bem instigado com aquilo.

Apesar da relação quase fraterna entre eles, Peixes era um garoto cuja libido exalava dos poros e Gêmeos um homem lindíssimo, forte e imponente. Era difícil, portanto, para ambos manter a razão diante de tanta tentação.

— Eu sei que você pode fazer isso. — continuou o geminiano, depois puxou a jaqueta do outro para trás a retirando e jogando sobre a poltrona ao lado — Tem que entrar algum dinheiro nesse Santuário... E então, posso contar com você?

— Eu tenho uma condição! — respondeu Peixes segurando o rosto de Saga com ambas as mãos.

— Sou todo ouvidos!

— Eu aceito sua proposta se, e somente se, jamais for obrigado a trepar com quem eu não queira... E nada de me dar truque* com a velha história de que você é o cafetão e por isso fica com a maior parte do lucro. Quero exatamente a metade.

— É claro que uma porcentagem será sua, Afrodite. Não digo exatamente a metade...

— A metade ou nada feito, santa.

Saga imprimiu um semblante de zanga em sua face.

— Nossas despesas iniciais serão enormes, mas uma porcentagem bem alta será sua, eu lhe dou a minha palavra. — disse o grego desafivelando o cinto da calça do pisciano — Nossa casa será frequentada por homens influentes e ricos, o alto escalão!

— Ah é? Nossa! Estou começando a gostar! — falou o sueco enquanto metia os dedos nas mechas azuis dos cabelos de Gêmeos, e dando um puxão para trás o fez olhar para si — E eu quero ser o seu sócio, não apenas um puto do seu bordel.

— Desde que não me cause problemas e não recuse programas com homens importantes para meus negócios futuros, acho que tudo bem você ser meu sócio! — respondeu o grego com um sorriso de canto de boca, depois baixou a cabeça e levantando a barra da camisa de Afrodite lhe depositou um beijo no torso nu — Mas... antes tenho que saber se as “joias” da minha zona merecem mesmo esse título e o preço alto que vou cobrar por elas.

Peixes fechou os olhos ao contato da boca quente e arfante do geminiano com sua pele, deleitando-se com aquela sensação. Provavelmente o que levava Saga a deseja-lo naquele momento eram suas toxinas, as quais agiam como uma droga, e se Gêmeos o queria na cama ele que não iria negar.

— Truqueiro*! Então o que estava fazendo com sua ex-cunhada era um teste de controle de qualidade?

— Sim. — respondeu o grego, descendo o zíper da calça do outro.

— E ela passou no teste? — perguntou Afrodite deslizando as mãos pelo rosto de Gêmeos, se atendo a cada detalhe do semblante selvagem e viril.

— Passou! Com louvor! — respondeu o outro sorrindo.

— E por que acha que eu preciso ser testado? Sabe muito bem que eu sou expert nesse assunto. — disse curvando o corpo para frente — A menos que haja algo em especial que você queira experimentar... — perguntou num sussurro.

Gêmeos retirou a toalha que usava enrolada na cintura a deixando deslizar até o chão, depois deitou-se de costas sobre os lençóis puxando o sueco consigo, o qual debruçou-se sobre o corpo maior quase colando seus lábios aos dele.

— Não, nada em especial. — disse Saga o despindo da camisa — Eu quero você por um todo. — beijou os ombros lânguidos com volúpia.

— E por que esse súbito desejo? — perguntou o pisciano — Não que eu esteja achando ruim...

— É de uma concordância geral e unânime que você faz as pessoas experimentarem a melhor foda de suas vidas... Eu ouço os bochichos que rolam pelo Santuário não é de hoje... Quero muito saber se o que falam de você é verdade. — afirmou Gêmeos enfim tomando a boca do pisciano num beijo urgente e intenso.

Completamente envolvido naquele jogo, Afrodite retribuía ao beijo com igual intensidade e desejo, fosse explorando com a língua a boca ávida e quente do outro ou sugando e mordiscando seu lábios.

Saga apertava com força o corpo menor sobre si fazendo o sueco gemer baixinho, enquanto afoito deslizava as mãos fortes pelas costas esguias dele até enfia-las dentro da calça jeans e empurrar o tecido para baixo, desnudando as nádegas do pisciano ao mesmo tempo em que se embriagava com o doce aroma de rosas que exalava dele.

Afrodite sentia os dedos firmes do outro lhe apertar com força as nádegas, e excitado como estava pressionava o quadril para baixo intensificando o contato de seu membro rijo com o de Saga.

Inflamado de desejo, instigado pelos beijos, os toques, o corpo do Santo de Gêmeos, Peixes terminou de livrar-se da calça e da cueca dobrando as pernas e as puxando para baixo para abandona-las aos pés da cama.

As bocas voluptuosas só se separavam quando ambos precisavam recuperar rapidamente o folego, mas logo voltavam a se provar novamente como se um magnetismo as forçasse a ficarem unidas.

Ao passo que provava o sabor dos lábios do pisciano, Saga sentia-se cada vez mais arrebatado por uma euforia libidinosa da qual jamais experimentara antes, pois Afrodite era tóxico, e fazer sexo com ele era como provar uma das mais poderosas drogas!

Tudo em Peixes era atordoante, inebriante, vertiginoso!

O coração de Gêmeos lhe golpeava o peito de forma até dolorosa. Sentia Peixes usar o próprio corpo para lhe massagear, fosse esfregando as coxas roliças em suas virilhas ou os braços fortes em seu tórax, enquanto usava as unhas longas para arranhar-lhe o peito deixando uma gostosa sensação de ardência em sua pele.

— Ah... Afrodite... — gemeu Saga sentindo uma leve tontura, enquanto sentia o outro cavaleiro lamber um de seus mamilos, fazendo círculos com a língua — O que... está fazendo comigo?

Afrodite escorregou pela beirada da cama e então se levantou. Colocando-se de frente para o geminiano encarou seus olhos felinos com suas duas gemas azuis aquamarines que faiscavam de luxuria.

— Você não queria saber como é? — disse, e então colocou a língua para fora e sem tirar os olhos de Saga a passou pelos dedos da própria mão, a qual deslizou em seguida pelo tórax até seu membro muito rijo começando a se masturbar lentamente.

— Sim, eu quero! — respondeu Gêmeos completamente entorpecido e enfeitiçado.

Olhava para aquele cavaleiro à sua frente se tocando e se dava conta de que a beleza dele ofuscava qualquer outro ideal que pudesse ter.

O rosto delicado, quase pueril, de Afrodite contrastava de maneira gritante com suas atitudes libertinas, fazendo daquele garoto a união perfeita do masculino e do feminino, do puro e do devasso!

Já para Afrodite, ver Saga completamente cativo de seus encantos era o que lhe dava mais prazer.

Deu uma piscadinha com um dos olhos para o geminiano, então esticou os braços e agarrou em seus tornozelos o puxando para a beirada da cama. Deixando as pernas de Saga pender para fora do leito, Afrodite se colocou entre elas ajoelhando-se no chão para em seguida segurar com firmeza no membro rijo e pulsante do cavaleiro lhe arrancando gemidos roucos.

Passou a língua pela glande algumas vezes e por fim abocanhou todo o volume até senti-lo tocar sua garganta, e então começou a chupa-lo com avidez, no começo lentamente, depois com maior intensidade.

Saga gemia sem pudor algum. Seus dedos das mãos formigavam, enquanto os dos pés se contraiam. Nunca havia recebido um boquete tão bom na vida!

Súbito, agarrou com força os cabelos do pisciano e como se sua vida dependesse daquilo passou ditar o ritmo da felação, fazendo Afrodite por muitas vezes se engasgar quando seu pênis lhe tocava a garganta.

— Afrodite... Aaah... — o grego gemeu em deliciosa agonia — Você não quer acabar com seu teste agora, quer? — puxou o pisciano para cima o segurando pelos ombros.

Sabia que se ele continuasse a chupa-lo daquele jeito acabaria com a brincadeira, e não era isso que queria. Queria mais!

— Saga... — sussurrou Peixes — Eu quero muito passar no teste! — brincou dando uma mordida no pescoço do grego — Me experimente da maneira que você quer. — sorriu enquanto deslizava as mãos pela lateral do corpo do geminiano, por fim lhe lascou um tapa bem forte na lateral da nádega.

Saga arregalou os olhos em espanto contraindo o quadril na mesma hora.

Quem Afrodite pensava que era para lhe dar um tapa?

No entanto, seu corpo e sua mente traíram seu ego, e seu membro pulsou de excitação devido aquele ato.

Não entendia o motivo. Definitivamente não gostava de tais coisas, mas sua mente inebriada nadava num imenso e ondulatório mar de rosas onde tudo era extremamente excitante e prazeroso... Tudo que sentia era o perfume de Afrodite, o gosto dele, o cheiro de seu sexo.

Sem mais esperar Saga colocou todos os seus desejos à prova.

Deitou o pisciano de costas na cama, lambeu um dos dedos da mão e o penetrou lentamente, ouvindo ele gemer baixinho enquanto se deleitava ao vê-lo se contorcer entre os lenções.

Esticou um braço até o criado mudo onde pegou um preservativo. Rasgou a embalagem com os dentes ao mesmo tempo em que introduzia um segundo dedo na intimidade do pisciano.

— Hummm... Saga... — Peixes gemeu, e logo em seguida foi virado de bruços.

Saga então retirou os dedos os substituindo por sua língua quente e úmida, lubrificando o pisciano com lambidas generosas, e quando achou que já bastava virou Afrodite de frente para si novamente e lhe entregou a camisinha.

— Toma. Coloca para mim.

A ordem de Gêmeos fora acatada mais que depressa.

Afrodite retirou o preservativo da embalagem e mandou que Saga se deitasse de costas na cama. Segurou a camisinha entre os lábios e devagar, e com muita habilidade, a colocou no pênis do grego deslizando até a base, aproveitando para dar mais algumas chupadas.

Peixes se posicionou sobre o membro do Grande Mestre e começou a se mover de forma languida, provocando o outro, se deixando ser penetrado aos poucos, ditando um ritmo lento.

— Aaaahh... Afrodite... Não me torture... — gemia Saga enlouquecido, arranhando as coxas roliças do sueco.

— Shiii... quieto! Vou te mostrar uma coisa que tenho certeza que vai adorar!

Peixes aumentou um pouco o ritmo, subindo e descendo numa cadencia mais acelerada, até que esperou o membro do geminiano estar totalmente dentro de si para iniciar uma massagem usando técnicas de pompoarismo.

Ao sentir seu pênis sendo massageado daquela forma tão deliciosa, Saga jogou a cabeça para trás se concentrando no que o sueco fazia. O sentia contraindo as nádegas e prendendo seu membro com força, para em seguida aliviar a pressão e começar de novo.

— Aaaaaaaaaahhh... — gemia delirante o grego.

O que Peixes fazia além de enlouquecedor o deixaria rico!

Ouvia o pisciano gemer, rebolar, sorrir e comandar plenamente aquele ato. Sentiu-se subjugado por ele.

Afrodite era quem parecia testar seu corpo e usá-lo para obter prazer e não o contrario.

Mas, quem ligava? A verdade era que estava intoxicado demais por aquela criatura ímpar e só queria aproveitar o máximo dela.

Após minutos de um pompoar delirante, Peixes começou a cavalgar de forma bem mais intensa, sem tirar os olhos de Saga nem por um minuto.

— Aaahh... Saga... que delicia... Como nunca trepei com você antes?... Aaaah... — gemia o sueco sem o mínimo pudor, e então, depois muito subir e descer saiu do colo do geminiano ouvindo uma queixa imediata, então se posicionou de quatro sobre a cama e olhou por cima dos ombros para o grego — Vem! O que está esperando?

— Não precisa nem chamar! — disse Gêmeos com um sorriso safado.

Saga posicionou-se atrás dele e espalmou a mão grande em suas nádegas, apertando a carne macia até deixar vergões vermelhos, depois o penetrou com fúria voluptuosa, enterrando-se nele o máximo que podia.

— Aaaaah... Saga... — Afrodite gemeu alto com o tranco que o corpo do outro dera no seu — Assim que eu gosto!

— Aaah... Uhn... Ah é? Humm... Que flor sem vergonha você é!... Vou te dar o que você quer!

Saga praticamente rosnava, tomado por uma luxuria insana. A cabeça girava, o corpo formigava, sofria pequenos espasmos e uma disposição fora do comum ainda o fizera estocar o pisciano por longos minutos num ritmo acelerado e alucinante.

As investidas de Gêmeos eram tão fortes que empurravam o sueco para frente o fazendo ter que apoiar os cotovelos no colchão e agarrar os lençóis com força para se manter no lugar, ao passo que o grego gemia alto, não se importando com mais nada.

Tudo que Saga tinha em mente naquela hora era foder Afrodite tão forte que o deixaria sem andar pelos próximos dias.

Debruçando-se sobre as costas do sueco, Gêmeos correu uma das mãos até o membro dele. Afrodite se masturbava no mesmo ritmo em que era penetrado, mas o grego agora retirava sua mão para substitui-lo no ato, e após sentir o prazer do pisciano molhar seus dedos ele mesmo não pode mais resistir.

Com o orgasmo o corpo de Peixes se contraiu todo estrangulando o membro de Saga, que com aquela sublime sensação também se entregou a um orgasmo arrebatador que o fez soltar um gemido longo e depois morder as costas de Afrodite.

Agora ambos se deixavam cair sobre os lençóis, suados, arfantes e trêmulos, permanecendo assim por alguns minutos até o pisciano rolar o grego para o lado e se aninhar em seu peito.

— Humm... e ai? Passei na entrevista de emprego? — perguntou com voz cansada e manhosa.

Saga respirou fundo de olhos fechados.

Não podia acreditar no deus da luxúria que tinha em seu poder.

Se Afrodite transasse daquela maneira com todos, certamente teria uma clientela cativa e que lhe daria muito lucro. Por isso, cobraria bem caro por ele.

— Está mais do que aprovado, Afrodite. — disse esfregando os olhos. Ainda se sentia tonto, como se tivesse mandado goela abaixo alguns litros de whisky.

— Então agora, Grande Mestre, eu sou um bacante? — disse com um sorriso no belo rosto, dando um selinho nos lábios do geminiano.

— Sim, você é. E dos mais caros! Você e Geisty serão as joias do Templo das Bacantes.

— Ótimo! Isso vai ser muito divertido! — riu Peixes.


	4. A propaganda é a alma do negócio

No dia seguinte, Saga de Gêmeos convocou novamente Afrodite e Geisty para uma reunião no Templo de Baco. Dessa vez o intuito do geminiano era mesmo apenas conversar com seus “funcionários” mais ilustres!

Sendo assim, Gêmeos levantou cedo, tomou uma ducha demorada e já recomposto da noite passada e muito bem disposto, vestiu-se com um terno azul marinho e desceu à sede de seu novo empreendimento.

Quando chegou Geisty já o aguardava no salão principal. A amazona acompanhou a entrada do cavalheiro com o olhar, sentindo uma mistura de raiva e asco.

Geisty mal havia dormido. Sua nova realidade a assombrara a noite toda, e quando finalmente conseguiu pregar os olhos um dos guardas que mantinham sua porta vigiada a despertou. Vestiu um dos vestidos que Saga havia lhe providenciado provisoriamente e desceu para o salão.

— Bom dia, Geisty. Dormiu bem? — perguntou o geminiano em voz alta, enquanto se servia de uma dose de Absinto.

— ...Não. — Geisty respondeu em tom ríspido, depois de ter ficado alguns segundos processando a pergunta.

Saga apenas deu um sorriso. Ia lhe responder algo, mas na mesma hora Afrodite entrava no salão trazendo consigo sua disposição ímpar.

— Bom dia, chefe! — disse o pisciano com um sorriso, então chegou perto do grego e lhe colocou uma rosa vermelha na lapela do blazer — Dormiu bem?

— Bom dia, Afrodite. Sim. Muito bem. — respondeu Saga mantendo a postura firme, depois pegou seu copo e caminhou até o sofá vermelho onde Geisty estava sentada — Por favor, sente-se. Eu preciso conversar com os dois.

Peixes olhou para a amazona com certo desdém e se sentou ao lado de Saga cruzando as pernas enquanto pousava as duas mãos sobre o joelho.

— Bom, meus caros funcionários, vamos organizar essa zona... Ou melhor, essa casa de tolerância. — disse o geminiano — O que acham que devemos fazer para abrir em grande estilo?

— Primeiro de tudo é dar um tapa na decoração, né Saga. Isso aqui está horrível! Espelhos em todas as paredes? Sofás vermelhos e... Por Dadá! Para que todo esse dourado? Hã-hã! Muito clichê! — disse Peixes balançando a cabeça negativamente — Quer uma casa noturna que cause impacto e atraia uma clientela fina ou uma zona de quinta?

— Bom... A questão da decoração pode ficar a seu encargo, Afrodite. Fique a vontade. Confio no seu bom gosto. — disse Gêmeos — Mas... Por enquanto só vocês dois são a atração da casa, então pensei em...

Geisty, que permaneceu calada até o momento, finalmente se manifestou interrompendo o geminiano.

— Pois é, Saga. Acho melhor contratar mais funcionárias, afinal não é todo mundo que gosta de viado.

— Aquenda* a vadia! — disse Afrodite rindo enquanto fazia uma careta para a moça — Lamento, chefe, mas com essa ai isso nunca que vai dar certo! Puta matim* não dá dinheiro.

— Será que eu posso falar? — disse Gêmeos em tom alto e severo, fazendo os dois se calarem de imediato — É óbvio que teremos muitas meninas. Estão insultando minha inteligência! Bem... Afrodite, quero que ensine algumas coisa para a Geisty e...

— O que? — interrompeu novamente a amazona, desencostando do encosto do sofá — Eu? Ter aulas com a bicha de Ouro? Você agora ultrapassou todos os limites da insanidade Saga!

— Alôca! Era só o que me faltava! — retrucou Peixes encarando a amazona — O que se supõe que eu deva ensinar para essa aí? Ela precisa nascer de novo para ser interessante a ponto de alguém querer pagar para trepar com ela!

Furiosa, Geisty se levantou do sofá bruscamente soltando ar pelas ventas.

No mesmo instante Afrodite fez o mesmo, já encarando os olhos da garota em fúria, quando Saga pegou no pulso de cada um e deu um puxão para baixo os fazendo se sentarem no sofá novamente.

— Parem com essa porra de discussão! — gritou Gêmeos — Caralho do Hades! Será possível que não posso ter uma conversa decente com vocês dois!

— É claro que não, porra! — berrou Geisty — É preciso ser decente para isso, coisa que você não é, Saga. Você quer que esse viado me ensine como devo trepar? Ah vá se foder! — gritava as palavras diante do rosto do geminiano enquanto gesticulava e apontava o indicador na direção de Afrodite.

— Ah, mas nem que eu te desse um curso intensivo você não ia... — rebateu o pisciano, quando a voz de Saga novamente tomou o salão.

— Calem a boca, caralho! — gritou Gêmeos, ao mesmo tempo em que deu um tapa seco na própria perna com uma expressão furiosa na face, e o silêncio finalmente se seguiu, enquanto Geisty e Afrodite o olhavam assustados — Eu quis dizer que quero que Afrodite dê algumas dicas práticas para você, e também para as meninas que vou trazer para cá. Essa vai ser uma casa de luxo, frequentada pelos membros da máfia russa e grega, e também por figuras influentes da política e do mundo dos negócios, o que se supõe que deverão sempre estar muito bem vestidas, alinhadas, maquiadas... Afrodite será uma espécie de supervisor aqui. Tudo que precisar, como por exemplo, reclamação de algum cliente, é a ele quem deverá procurar! Estou comunicando isso a você, não é uma escolha sua, Geisty.

A amazona olhou para o grego o fuzilando com os olhos.

Se pudesse teria voado em sua garganta, mas como não podia apenas permaneceu calada, cruzando os braços.

— Eu não vou expor vocês a todo tipo de clientela. Essa casa será muito seletiva, até porque, clientes VIPs pagam mais! — disse Saga se levantando do sofá — Bem, eu espero ter sido bem claro. Agora quero que você, Afrodite, vá até a oitava casa e diga ao Milo o que combinamos.

— Está falando das amapôas*? — perguntou o pisciano com naturalidade ímpar.

— De quê? — Saga perguntou confuso.

— Das garotas. — respondeu Peixes.

— Ah! Sim, de quê mais? Mande-o agilizar que quero esse negócio funcionando para ontem! Agora tenho que voltar ao meu Templo. Tenho umas convocações para fazer e aumentar a nossa grade de funcionários! — falou o geminiano já caminhando para o meio do salão, quando parou e olhou para trás — Ah... e eu quero as paredes de pé a hora que eu voltar! Não se matem! — deixou o recinto logo em seguida.

No sofá Geisty dobrava o tronco para frente, enquanto apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos esfregando o rosto com ambas as mãos num tom de nervosismo.

— Não é verdade... Isso... só pode ser uma piada de mau gosto... Um pesadelo! — disse balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação — Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo.

Em desespero a amazona agarrou os próprios cabelos e puxou com força em um claro sinal de descontrole emocional.

A seu lado Afrodite a olhava com um ar de desdém, arqueando uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços.

— Hum... Não arranca o picumã* não, meu bem. Vão pagar pouco por puta careca.

— Vai à merda você!

— Bom... — esticou o braço e tocou nos cabelos negros de Geisty, levando um tapa na mão imediatamente — Até que você tem certa teatralidade. Podemos tentar explorar essa sua veia dramática! Acho que se me esforçar posso até dar um jeito em você. — disse observando a amazona dos pés à cabeça — Credo, olha esse cabelo! Está mais seco que o Saara! E essa pele! Pela deusa, você nunca ouviu falar em hidratante?

— Você não está nem um pouco ofendido, Afrodite? — perguntou a amazona olhando para ele.

— O que vem de você não me atinge. — respondeu o pisciano tão somente.

— Não falo de mim, idiota... Não está abalado em ter que se prostituir? — disse, questionando a naturalidade com que o sueco lidava com aquela situação.

— E por que deveria? Eu vou transar com quem eu quiser, porque vou escolher meus clientes, tá boa? E depois, sexo é sexo! É tudo igual, eu adoro e ainda vou ganhar dinheiro com isso! — disse dando de ombros.

— Não estou acreditando! – disse pasma.

— Eu que não estou acreditando! Que outra escolha você tem, Alice? Me diga? Enquanto isso aqui não funcionar, pelo que entendi sua dívida só aumenta, e a sua foto no paredão de fuzilamento dos russos fica cada vez mais brilhante! Agora mesmo ela deve estar na mesa do picolé de ferrugem... — esticou os braços à frente em paralelo e olhou para cima como se vislumbrasse um letreiro luminoso Geissssty, a caloteira! — disse, então baixou os braços e apontou o dedo indicador para ela — Reza para essa zona dar certo e começar a dar lucro para o Saga ou a gente está na merda.

— E até lá? Até essa merda começar a dar lucro? Nós fazemos o quê, Afrodite? Precisamos ter algum miserável movimento de caixa! E se não der certo? Se não... — falava Geisty desolada.

— Quer que eu te fale? Quero mais é que você se dane! — levantou-se do sofá num gesto súbito e olhou nos olhos da amazona — Minha função aqui é fazer vocês foderem direito e satisfazer os clientes, só isso... E espero que você faça seu trabalho com primor e sem frescura, senão terei que dizer ao Saga que você não serve para esse negócio e teremos que cortá-la. Se é que me entende. Ou seja, de qualquer forma, conformada ou não, você não tem outra saída. E agora vou voltar para a minha casa, porque tenho que cuidar das minhas rosas. Você pode ir para a sua, está dispensada!... Ah, me esqueci! Você não tem casa. Vai morar aqui... Mas muita gente mora no emprego, você se acostuma. Bom, antes de ir, eu pedi para um servo deixar uma caixa no seu quarto com alguns cremes e óleos corporais que separei para você. Use-os e dê um jeito nesse seu casco de dragão que os clientes não merecem pagar caro por mercadoria sem qualidade. — falou enquanto caminhava em direção à porta.

Geisty por sua vez, escutava tudo como se levasse um tapa na cara.

— Ok, Afrodite, vamos ver quem vai se sair melhor nesse negócio, eu ou você. — falou a amazona se levantando do sofá. Então caminhou em direção à escadaria que levava ao segundo andar do Tempo e parou ao pé do primeiro degrau — Ah, Afrodite! — chamou, esperando que ele olhasse para trás — Antes que eu me esqueça, vá para o inferno, bicha escrota! — virou de costas e subiu as escadas indo para seu quarto.

Peixes nem se abalou com aquilo e aos risos deixou o Templo de Baco retornando ao Santuário para transmitir a ordem de Saga a Milo de Escorpião, que era o encarregado do tráfico humano e era quem traria as garotas para o negócio do geminiano.

Afrodite então subia as escadarias de rochas milenares, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo entre os dedos.

Passou direto por Áries, e em Touro mandou um beijo para Aldebaran. O brasileiro retribuiu o gesto e ainda mandou aquele sorrisão de costume, enquanto adentrava o Templo às pressas para assistir seu futebol e acompanhar o time do coração no campeonato carioca que passava no replay do canal de esportes.

Em Câncer deu um abraço apertado em Máscara da Morte, que girou com ele no ar, correspondendo ao melhor estilo italiano, com muitos risos, gestos exagerados e tapinhas nas costas. Os dois cavaleiros eram muito amigos desde a infância no Santuário.

Na Casa de Leão, Aiolia estava muito ocupado no celular e apenas deixou Afrodite passar com um aceno da janela da parte superior de seu Templo.

Em Virgem, Shaka obrigou o pisciano a tirar os sapatos, pois havia acabado de encerar o chão. Virgem dispensou os serviços dos servos há uns anos, alegando que não faziam nada direito, e agora ele mesmo cuidava de seu templo.

Só depois de defumar o sueco com incensos purificadores é que o virginiano o deixou passar. Afrodite fez um muxoxo, e quase na saída da Sexta Casa deu um tapinha na bunda de Virgem e subiu as escadas na velocidade da Luz.

Não queria morrer ali, nem perder seus seis sentidos.

Atravessou Libra e parou em frente ao Templo de Escorpião.

O silêncio era estranho.

Geralmente Milo estaria ouvindo aquelas músicas barulhentas e irritantes de que tanto gostava em volume bem alto.

— Ô Miloooooooooooooo! Tá ai? — chamou com um grito aguardando um sinal de vida, que demorou um pouco a vir, visto que ele estava um tanto quanto ocupado no momento.

De dentro da casa de Escorpião, Milo resmungou ao pé do ouvido da mulher, uma serva do Santuário que estava consigo na cama:

— Hum... Esse aroma de rosas! — deu um sorriso safado, mas não podia parar o que estava fazendo para atender ao amigo. Peixes que esperasse.

Já quase no clímax, acelerou o ritmo das investidas na mulher abaixo de si segurando forte em sua cintura. O suor escorria pelo seu corpo bronzeado e viril, enquanto os cabelos loiros e ondulados balançavam, fazendo com que algumas mechas colassem em seus ombros largos. Logo atingiu o orgasmo.

Fora um sexo casual, mecânico e sem muita importância. Por isso, logo que terminou, deu um beijo caloroso em sua acompanhante, rolou para o lado, apanhou um short que estava jogado aos pés da cama, colocou seu quase inseparável boné na cabeça e caminhou até a janela de seu quarto para finalmente atender ao visitante.

— Que é, Afrodite? Não se pode mais nem dar uma sapecada em paz? — disse, olhando para o pisciano lá em baixo.

— Isso é jeito de me receber quando te venho por a par de um babado forte? Depois, se eu for esperar um momento para falar com você em que esteja disponivel vou ficar mais velho que o Mestre Ancião te esperando. — disse Afrodite — Agora desce que preciso te contar o babado! Estou te esperando na sala.

— Sobe você, mano. Anda, quero te ver, seu bambi! Faz mó tempão que não te vejo. — remexeu o boné para ajeitá-lo.

Afrodite cruzou os braços fazendo certo charminho.

— O que? Subir ai nesse seu quarto alofento*? Nem pensar, santa! Estou sentindo o cheiro de biscate barata daqui, Milo! Ah, tá boa!... Se estiver interessado em provar um artigo de primeira qualidade desce que te digo onde encontrar!

— Nem vem que eu não vô te sapecar, Frofrô!

— Alôca! Cher é mais! E quem disse que eu vim aqui para isso, ocó* de despacho? Anda que já está cansando minha beleza!

Peixes então entrou no Templo de Escorpião e como havia dito à Milo o aguardava na sala.

Escorpião não se demorou em aparecer, logo adentrava o recinto ajeitando o boné na cabeça e arrastando os chinelos. A bermuda jeans meio folgada e rasgada completava o estilo desleixado do grego.

— Ei, fala aí, em qual rolo cê tá metido dessa vez? Não cansa de arranjar encrenca não? — perguntou — Já tomou café? Quer um rango?

— Dispenso. Sua higiene é peculiar demais para mim. Prefiro tomar café na minha casa mesmo. — respondeu o pisciano já sentindo o cheiro forte do descolorante que Milo passava nos cabelos, já que teimava em querer ser loiro.

Para recuperar os fios meio ressecados pelo blondor, que era um produto químico bem agressivo, o grego usava um hidratante capilar que conheceu no Brasil com as irmãs de Aldebaran, chamado Neutrox, e sua fragrância sempre incomodou o sueco, que tinha um olfato muito aguçado.

— Ei, qual é Frô! Cê tá falando que meu cafofo é sujo, véio? As serva limpam sabia? — disse Milo rindo para o pisciano e então seguiu até a cozinha.

— Vou usar meu direito de ficar calado. Prefiro não comentar. — falou Afrodite rindo e acompanhando o escorpiano.

Chegando lá, Peixes puxou um dos bancos que ficavam sob um grande balcão de madeira e se sentou, enquanto observava o grego caminhar até a geladeira e pegar uma caixinha de Toddynho. Chacoalhou, furou com o canudinho e começou a beber.

— Desistiu do café? Não acredito que você está bebendo isso.  — perguntou o sueco.

— Hummm... Qual é? Queria que eu bebesse whisky a essa hora da matina? — respondeu Escorpião rindo e fazendo barulho com o canudinho — Sabe, Frô, eu gosto de você, mas é que cê é muito gazela. Não posso fazê nada se eu tenho cheiro de macho e não de florzinha. Minha casa tem meu cheiro... Cheiro de testosterona! Você devia é gostar, já que é chegado na fruta. — disse, enquanto se esgueirava pelo recinto se aproximando do pisciano lentamente, sem tirar os olhos dos seus. Então, passou a mão no boné que tinha na cabeça, o retirou e o colocou na cabeça de Afrodite de maneira descontraída. Gostava muito do pisciano, apesar de seu jeito fresco.

— Argh! Você e essas suas casqueiras* alofentas! — retrucou o sueco, mas deixou o boné na cabeça sem implicar mais — Presta atenção, tenho um recado do Saga para você.

— Olha só! Virou o que, mano? Mensageiro?

— E se fosse? O que você tem a ver com isso?

— Eu? Nada! Anda logo, Frô, desembucha. Para que veio aqui na toca do Escorpião? — falou virando uma cadeira ao contrário e se sentando nela com os braços apoiados no encosto.

Afrodite então contou para Milo tudo que conversara no dia anterior com Saga acerca da abertura do Templo das Bacantes. A reação do escorpiano não poderia ter sido outra.

— UMA ZONA? — disse em alto e bom tom, rindo e arregalando os olhos para o sueco sentado a sua frente — Saga vai abrir um puteiro? Mano eu não acredito! Aí que a múmia do Shion deve tá dançando um pancadão lá no Star Hill essa hora! Eu vivi pra ver isso! — deu outro riso alto se levantando e indo até a geladeira, onde pegou uma lata de cerveja bem gelada e abriu dando um gole generoso.

— Sim! Quem diria! Eu pagava pra ver a cara do velho! — falou Afrodite às gargalhadas.

Os olhos de Milo chegaram a brilhar!

Uma zona tão próximo ao Santuário facilitaria sua vida em proporções enormes.

Não precisaria mais sair para “caçar” e depois de escolher a presa ainda ter de seguir o ritual tedioso de amansá-la, conquistá-la até conseguir enfim levá-la para a cama. Além do mais, as servas do Santuário também já estavam por demais repetitivas. Uma zona ali, com meninas lindas e experientes seria uma mão na roda!

— Isso vai facilitar demais a minha vida, Frô!

— Sim, meu caro, eu sei! E se te interessa saber, já há até uma vadia lá. — disse Afrodite passando a mão na latinha de cerveja do escorpiano e dando um gole.

— Eita parece que o trampo então é firmeza! E ai, quem é? Conheço? É gostosinha?

— Ah-hã, pode parar! — Afrodite então se levantou e se colocou de frente para Milo apontando o dedo para ele — Aposto que nessa sua cabecinha oxigenada, que serve apenas para colocar boné aba reta, já está se passando um filme pornô à lá Milo e suas duzentas putas! Não senhora! Você vai ter que pagar pelas vadias, tá boa? E pagar muito bem! E para isso você vai ter que trabalhar mais. E é essa a ordem do Saga que eu vim te trazer. Ele quer que você traga as meninas para trabalhar no puteiro dele. Use seus contatos e traga só carne de primeira. Quanto à puta que já está no catálogo, trata-se daquela amazona da Ilha Fantasma que tinha um caso com o Kanon, que Hades o tenha! Eu sei que não é lá grandes coisas, que ela é meio casqueira, sem máscara ainda pufff... Não sei o que o Saga viu nela... Mas, enfim, para vocês que gostam dá pro gasto.

— Ah, pera! Eu conheço essa mina aí... Pô, Frô, você não manja mesmo das paradas, né? Essa mina ai é mó filé! Tem que vê o rabão! — disse Milo com um sorrisinho sacana no rosto, matando a cerveja e já pegando outra, rindo da expressão de nojo que Afrodite fazia — Ah, e tem outra! Eu trampo pra caraio aqui no santuba. Eu mereço um desconto, né não? Daqueles generoso, só pros parça! A grana deve tá em falta e a coisa deve tá preta pro patrão, ou ele não ia tá apelando pra puteiro. Mas, se bem que é uma boa! Ideia de gênio! Biscate sempre dá grana!

Afrodite suspirou, olhando para aquele Escorpião deslumbrado divagando na ideia do puteiro.

— Humpf, o que o faz pensar que é especial para ter desconto? Conhecendo você como te conheço, sei bem que vai praticamente se mudar para lá! Por isso vai pagar igual a todo mundo, meu querido. — afirmou Peixes.

— Aff, sacanagem!

— Mas não se preocupe, Miluxo, você vai ganhar muita grana para gastar com puta. Se é disso que vocês gostam o que posso fazer, né! Mexa esse seu pauzinho matim* e traga as garotas para o chefe.

— Ah, agora entendi. Deixa que esse trampo é comigo mesmo! Eu trago as puta! Mas, seguinte, para agora, tipo, agoooooora, não vai dar.

— Como assim, não vai dar? Que merda de traficante é você?

— Os truta tão dificultando a passagem das vadia pelas fronteira, sabe? Tão desconfiados do movimento e com medo de dar polícia, do jornal denunciar... Essas fita! Mas avisa ao patrão que eu trago as mina sim! Humm... Por sinal, tem uma novinha que eu conheci esses dias... Chama Karina... com K! Véio, novinha, delícia e safada. Fugiu de casa e tá precisando de trampo! Vou falar com ela é logico! — disse Milo empolgado, já indo olhar uma agenda de telefones velha e rabiscada.

— Aff, me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos de sua mercadoria, pode ser? — disse Afrodite retirando o boné da cabeça e o recolocando na de Milo — E não me apareça aqui com vadias casqueira, vê lá, Milo. A casa é de luxo, os clientes prezam pelo sigilo absoluto e são muito exigentes! Dá para se ter uma ideia olhando para o material aqui! — falou o pisciano jogando os cabelos para trás dos ombros e sorrindo.

Milo olhou para ele e sorriu de volta de forma safada.

— Humm... Deixa ver se entendi. Cê vai trabalhar nesse bordel também, Frô?

— Eu? Mas é claro! Eu vou ser o rei daquela pocilga! Tipo, dar uma de gerente e brincar de puto... Até porque os desgraçados dos russos do Camus é que estão financiando a parada, e eles nunca que aceitariam me dar outro cargo. Mas não estou nem ai. — riu divertido o pisciano — Tipo, vou continuar transando só com quem eu quiser, só que agora eu vou cobrar, e vou cobrar bem caro! Enfim, além de me divertir ainda vou juntar uma grana e enganar aqueles russos idiotas!

— Genial, mano! — disse Milo aos risos, enquanto foleava a agenda telefônica a procura dos contatos da máfia turca — Véio, você se deu bem. É isso aí. Dar de graça pra quê? Tem que cobrar mesmo! Ainda mais você que com essa cara bonita aí vai ganhar mó grana! Eu mesmo não me importava em pegar umas mina e cobrar não! Pô mano, a gente tem sempre que pagar tudo quando sai com as cocota! Não tem quem guenta! Não tô patrão não... Pelo menos com as puta a gente paga, mas sabe que vai transar! Foda mesmo é as fresquinha... Gastei um monte com uma serva ai esses dias e ó... Vou te falar minha frustração, Frô, nem rolô, sacanagem!

Sem muita paciência para aquele falatório, Afrodite ajeitava os cabelos num coque alto e se preparava para deixar a sala, enquanto revirava os olhos meio entediado.

— Ah, você sabe minha opinião, né, Milo. Se você já sai pensando em comer alguém, não perca tempo saindo com uma donzela que vai ficar na vontade mesmo! Ai, por Atena! Mas charufi* é charufi! Fazer o que... Bom, recado dado. Vou voltar para minhas rosas. O dia está muito quente hoje e elas precisam de muita água.

Afrodite caminhou até a porta com Milo o acompanhando já anotando alguns nomes em seu caderninho de notas enquanto ria das palavras do amigo. Escorpião estendeu a mão ao cavaleiro de Peixes e selaram a sociedade com um aperto amigável.

— Beleza então, mano. Pode ir avisar pro Saga que é firmeza. Mais tarde passo lá no Templo de Baco pra acertá com ele meu pagamento pelas mina.

— Negócio fechado, Escorpião. Tenho certeza de que será uma sociedade promissora e de que irá se divertir tanto quanto eu! — disse o pisciano, e logo em seguida deu uma piscadinha para Milo subindo as escadas em direção à Casa de Peixes.

Milo voltou para sala e a ansiedade já lhe corroía as entranhas.

Foi até sua escrivaninha e espalhou toda a sorte de agendas e cadernetas telefônicas com seus contatos, mais fichários com notas e fotos de garotas de toda a parte do mundo.

Selecionaria, como dizia em seu dialético tão peculiar, só “as filé”!

 

**Dicionário Afroditesco**

Alofe – mau cheiro, fedor. / Alofento – fedorento

Amapôa – mulher

Aquendar – palavra multiuso, mas mais usada para chamar atenção para algo ou alguém; paquerar, transar; Pode ser entendido ainda como pegar, esconder

Casqueiras – coisas sem valor, roupas velhas, objetos usados, coisas feias

Charufi – burro

Matim – mixuruca, simplório, pobre, mequetrefe

Ocó – homem heterossexual

Picumã – cabelo

 

 

 


	5. Balaio de gatos

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, um mensageiro do Santuário adentrava o Templo do Grande Mestre a passos silenciosos trazendo consigo um comunicado de Afrodite de Peixes para Saga.

Gêmeos, que já estava de pé há muito o recebeu no salão principal sem muito entusiasmo, apenas apanhando o papel das mãos do homem para logo em seguida o dispensar, fechando as grandes portas do suntuoso recinto onde ficava seu trono. Ali Saga se sentou e leu a mensagem calmamente.

Nela Afrodite lhe avisava que havia conversado com Milo e que Escorpião apareceria no Templo de Baco para acertar os detalhes da entrega das garotas que trabalhariam no bordel.

Ao final da leitura, Saga amassou o papel e soltou um sorriso malicioso.

Agora faltava pouco para seu negócio deslanchar!

Levantou do trono e se dirigiu ao seu escritório, onde ficou ocupado com seus compromissos oficiais do Santuário até a hora do almoço.

Sua rotina era estressante, e na maioria das vezes lhe deixava como resultado dores de cabeça inconvenientes no fim de sua jornada de tarefas, o que acabava por minar o pouco do bom humor que lhe restava. Porém, seus compromissos não haviam terminado, então tirou a tarde livre para tentar resolvê-los.

Vestiu-se num impecável terno tão negro quanto sua alma e rumou para o Templo de Baco.

Ao chegar, Saga cruzou o salão principal e se dirigiu ao quarto de Geisty, dispensando os guardas que mantinham a vigilância na porta, e assim que eles saíram deu duas batidas sonoras na madeira.

— Geisty, abra a porta. — pediu em tom firme.

A amazona escutou ao longe o chamado. Havia cochilado enquanto lia um livro qualquer dos tantos que Gêmeos deixara no quarto para ela.

— Já vou! — disse abrindo os olhos com certa dificuldade, então se levantou da cama e meio trôpega caminhou até a porta. Não queria ver o geminiano tão cedo, mas assim que girou a maçaneta deu de cara com ele, surpreendentemente sorrindo, muito bem vestido e extremamente perfumado — O que você quer à uma hora dessas? Eu estava dormindo... — falou coçando os olhos, mas sem deixar de reparar na elegância do cavaleiro.

Saga arqueou as sobrancelhas ao olhar para ela. De repente se surpreendeu com uma pergunta que fazia a si mesmo em pensamento. Afinal, por que raios aquela amazona parecia tão bonita mesmo descabelada e mal humorada daquele jeito?

— E você acha que é hora de dormir, amazona? — disse Gêmeos adentrando o aposento enquanto analisava tudo em volta. Viu sobre a penteadeira uma caixa branca com muitos produtos de beleza e imaginou ser obra de Afrodite — Você usou alguma dessas coisas? Porque você continua com a mesma cara de antes. — alfinetou — Eu mandei trazerem algumas coisas para você.

— Ah, sim. Estão ali. — disse a amazona sem muito entusiasmo apontando para o divã onde havia algumas sacolas dispostas umas sobre as outras.

— Você nem abriu para ver o que era? — perguntou Gêmeos.

— Hum... Não tive interesse. — respondeu Geisty dando de ombros — Por quê? Deveria? Não me diga que é minha carta de alforria? — debochou soltando um riso irônico.

— Engraçadinha. Você não é escrava, amazona. Você é uma mulher com uma dívida imensa a ser paga, com grana ou com a vida. Eu te dei a chance de trabalhar para não ter que pagar com sua vida, que nem vale tanto assim, não é? — falou Gêmeos em tom sério — Vai ganhar muito dinheiro, pena que terá que quitar sua dívida antes de usufruir dele. Bom... isso são suas roupas de trabalho. — apontou para as sacolas — Alguns vestidos, sapatos, lingeries e fantasias.

— Fantasias? — Geisty falou num sobressalto.

— Sim, fantasias. — continuou o geminiano — Quero que se arrume e que vista todas as peças, uma a uma, para que eu aprove. Alguma pergunta?

Geisty baixou os olhos e riu.

Saga às vezes era óbvio demais e nem se dava ao trabalho de disfarçar. Deu de ombros, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele.

— Não... Não tenho nenhuma pergunta, mas tenho uma observação. — disse a amazona — Você é muito chato, sabia Saga? Aliás, essa é uma das diferenças gritantes entre você e seu irmão. Kanon nunca foi inconveniente! Nos dois anos que estivemos juntos, mesmo eu morando muito longe, todas as vezes que ele foi me visitar de surpresa nunca apareceu em horários que me incomodassem. Mas você vive aqui ao lado e faz questão de me encher o saco todos os dias. Por isso que você é sozinho... Você é um mala! E respondendo a sua pergunta: Não, eu não usei os cremes daquele viado. Ainda! A única coisa que eu usei foi aquela garrafa de vinho. — apontou para a garrafa sobre a mesa redonda que ficava no centro do aposento — Se quiser, ponha na minha conta, que é enorme mesmo e que nunca vou conseguir quitar! E se não tem mais nada a falar pode ir embora!

 — Como você é tola, amazona. Pensa que me ofende enaltecendo o idiota do Kanon? Eu o conheço desde o dia em que nasci, infelizmente. Você não sabe de nada! — pegou a caixa branca com os cosméticos e praticamente a jogou no colo da garota — Trate de passar essas porcarias na sua cara para ver se melhora essas olheiras. — esbravejou — E outra coisa, minha cara... — disse ao se aproximar dela, que se encolhia à medida que ele chegava mais perto — Eu não sou meu irmão.

 Geisty olhou bem dentro dos olhos do geminiano, que cintilavam um brilho sutil de vermelho, e disse em tom sério:

— Mas isso eu já sei, Saga... Kanon era um cavalheiro... Você é só um demente!

Gêmeos sorriu debochado e com um tom áspero e raivoso na voz disse:

— E você, minha cara amazona, pelo que vejo não passa de uma estúpida, pois nem com todos os fatos sendo jogados na sua cara você consegue aceitar que Kanon apenas a usou e que se os planos dele não tivessem caído por terra, essa hora você certamente estaria a sete palmos do chão, enterrada em um vala imunda. Então... — inclinou o tronco para trás, se afastando minimamente da moça — Se tem algum demente aqui esse é você, pois eu duvido que esteja se fazendo de cega. Esse não é seu feitio. — deu um passo para trás ainda dirigindo seu olhar duro à morena, que não desviou em momento algum dos olhos dele — Se arrume rápido. Tenho muitos compromissos para serem resolvidos hoje ainda. Estarei a aguardando no meu escritório. — ordenou, dando as costas a ela e se dirigindo à porta.

Geisty o acompanhou com um olhar carregado em ódio. Nada disse esperando ele fechar a porta atrás de si e então soltou um suspiro resignado. Não era demente, nem idiota. Sabia que Kanon poderia sim, tê-la enganado o tempo todo, tê-la usado, mas em seu delírio ideal preferia acreditar que aquele homem, a quem fora apaixonada outrora, pelo menos em algum momento tinha feito o que fez para viver em paz consigo. Sentiu uma tristeza imensa tomar seu peito, pois sabia, no fundo de seu coração, que Kanon não amaria a ninguém além de si mesmo.

Esfregou o rosto com as palmas das mãos e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Abriu a ducha, encostou-se à parede e foi escorregando até se sentar no piso azul e tons de lilás, abraçando as pernas e se permitindo chorar de ódio. Ódio de Saga, de Kanon e de si mesma, por ter se deixado levar por eles.

Ficou quase uma hora debaixo do chuveiro. Enrolou o mais que pode para adiar o “desfile” particular que Saga lhe ordenara, até que não vendo saída terminou o banho e se dirigiu ao quarto.

Muito a contragosto se pôs a analisar os produtos de beleza que Afrodite lhe deixara. Admirou o bom gosto e sofisticação de cada item, mas de súbito soltou uma gargalhada.

— Mas que viado fresco! Olha isso! — falou consigo mesma analisando um pequeno potinho de vidro transparente — Hidratante para cutícula! Quem usa isso? — resmungou, jogando o vidrinho de volta na caixa.

Ateve-se apenas a usar o básico. Penteou os cabelos, colocou uma lingerie sensual de rendas na cor púrpura e abriu uma das sacolas para apanhar uma peça, quando arregalou os olhos em espanto e surpresa.

— Eu não estou vendo isso! — disse pausadamente enquanto erguia a peça, um minúsculo vestido de couro preto frente única, à altura de seus olhos, segurando pelas alças — Que vestido de vadia! — esbravejou e rapidamente foi verificar outras peças, constatando que eram quase todas no mesmo estilo, ou ainda pior — Mas que merda. Só tem roupa de piranha. Filho da Puta! — afirmou veementemente.

Vestiu contrariada o infame vestido de couro preto, que por sinal mal cobria seus seios e coxas, calçou um scarpin salto agulha na mesma cor e se dirigiu ao escritório de Saga pisando firme.

***

Minutos antes, Milo de Escorpião adentrava o Templo de Baco para tratar com Saga sobre a vinda das garotas que traria para o bordel.

Fora de fato tratar de negócios, mas em seu íntimo estava mesmo curioso para finalmente olhar para o rosto de Geisty, a quem sempre viu apenas usando máscara. Conhecia a amazona de Serpente há muito tempo, mas nunca sequer vira a cor de seus olhos, o que instigava ainda mais sua curiosidade.

Sendo assim, caprichou um pouco mais no visual, vestindo uma calça jeans folgada, camiseta branca e casaco esportivo Adidas. Usava tênis, pois não abria mão do conforto, e na cabeça seu inseparável boné aba reta. Compunha seu estilo peculiar alguns anéis e correntes de ouro no pescoço, e todo confiante circulou pelo salão vazio prestando atenção em cada detalhe. Até que viu Saga ao pé da escadaria e caminhou até ele.

— E ai, patrão? Resolvi descer mais cedo porque dei adiantamento no trampo. — disse indo cumprimentar o geminiano com um aperto de mãos — Fiz uns contatos e acho que consegui exatamente o que você queria, cara!

— Olá, Milo! Que bom saber disso! — disse Saga sem muita empolgação — Venha. Vamos conversar no meu escritório.

 

Gêmeos seguiu para sua sala que ficava no andar debaixo mesmo, entrando em um dos corredores e sendo seguido por Milo. Ao chegarem ao escritório, Saga serviu uma dose de whisky ao cavaleiro e pegou outra para si. Sentou-se atrás de sua mesa enquanto Milo puxou uma das poltronas em frente.

 

— Mas, me diga, Milo, para quando acha que as consegue? — perguntou indo direto ao ponto. Não queria prolongar sua conversa com o loiro.  


— Em uma semana tá todo mundo aqui. Talvez mais, talvez menos... — disse Escorpião girando as pedras de gelo dentro do copo com a ponta do dedo indicador — Sabe como é, não é tão fácil assim trazer as meninas para cá. É trafico de gente, né. Dá uma cana feia! — ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto encarava o outro a sua frente — Tenho que ter cuidado. Mas é garantido! Olha que de bisca eu entendo! — lançou um sorriso dos mais safados.  


— Está bem. Não duvido do seu... controle de qualidade! — disse Saga pousando o copo sobre a mesa, mantendo o semblante sério e firme — Mas que fique bem claro que não quero ter problema com imigração ilegal, heim Milo. Isso aqui não é um cativeiro e essas meninas que vai trazer vão circular pela cidade, e se algum agente da imigração me...

 

— Ei, ei, patrão, está duvidando do meu profissionalismo? Elas já virão com toda a papelada pronta. Serão gregas, assim como nós. Pra geral elas nunca estiveram em outro lugar do mundo. — disse Escorpião dando uma piscadinha marota para o geminiano.

 

— E como vou ter certeza de que elas são confiáveis? Que não vão nos denunciar? — questionou Saga.

 

— Ué, isso é simples, truta. Vamos dar pra essas mina uma vida muito melhor do que elas jamais tiveram. A maioria são refugiadas de zonas de conflito lá daqueles fim de mundo, como a Karina, que é sérvia, e fugiu de casa porque o pai pirou. E a Rebeca que é angolana, e tu sabe que lá eles roubam as mulheres, estupram, faz o diabo... Ai ela deu no pé e tá loca por um lugar seguro. Tá topando qualquer parada!

 

— Hum... imagino... — grunhiu Saga, dando um gole na bebida enquanto ouvia Milo.

 

— Algumas delas foram vendidas, tipo escrava, sabe? Outras foram abandonadas pelas famílias. Ai eu fiz contato com elas e disse que tinha um trampo firmeza... Toparam na hora! Outras estão no ramo já há algum tempo, mas numas espeluncas que não merecem a beleza e competência dessas teteias. Confia em mim, patrão. Sabendo tratar com respeito, pagando bem e dando um teto limpo e seguro, elas serão fiéis a você. Sem contar que todas têm uma gratidão imensa por mim, pois já estariam mortas se não fosse o Miluxo aqui. Quanto à documentação, não tem erro. Não há polícia no mundo que descubra as fraudes do Miluxo. Sô profissa, cê sabe.

 

— Assim espero. — disse Saga franzindo as sobrancelhas — Mas, desde já lhe aviso que só vou poder te dar algum dinheiro depois que abrirmos a casa.

 

Escorpião na hora franziu o cenho.

 

— O que? Ah, não, mano! Aí tu já tá é de zueragem com a minha pessoa. — fez uma careta e projetou o corpo para frente, enquanto virava o boné para trás e encarava Saga nos olhos — Cê acha o quê? Tenho que subornar um monte de gente... Dá caô nas mina tudo... Vô bancá isso do meu bolso? E se tu não me pagá depois?   


— Escorpião... — disse Saga irritado — Nós não abrimos ainda! Como eu vou te pagar se não entrou nenhum dinheiro? Se eu estou te dizendo que vou pagar, você pode confiar.  


— Olha, Saga, né por nada não... Sabe que eu confio em você para GM, sabe que minha armadura é tua, na luta é nós, mas aqui o bagulho é outro, tá ligado? Pô, eu preciso comê, cara. Preciso comprá presente pras mina... Pra tu ver, eu ia sair com uma cocota hoje. E aí? Se eu bancá as mina, fico liso? Nada feito, patrão! Eu trabalho pra tu, na moral, cê sabe disso, mas assim, fiado? Não vai rolá.  


— Milo... eu... — Saga sentia a raiva tomar as rédeas do seu juízo e estava a ponto de esganar o outro cavaleiro quando Geisty deu três toques na porta e entrou na sala.

Gêmeos olhou para ela sem reação. Estava linda! Aquele micro tubinho preto sem vergonha, daqueles que se puxa em cima mostra em baixo, a deixava ainda mais desejável, além de exibir todas as curvas daquele corpo perfeito e escultural.

 

Milo, que de lerdo não tinha nada, logo viu Saga hipnotizado por algo e seguindo o olhar do chefe, virou o pescoço para trás, dando de cara com aquela visão divina!

O coração do escorpiano acelerou na mesma hora, como há muito não sentia acontecer consigo — “Mano! Então essa é a gostosa do Kanon? Cara que gata! Tá explicado! E esse rostinho de anjo!” — pensava o Escorpião meio abobalhado, enquanto comia a garota com seus olhos analíticos e vorazes.  


Saga foi tirado de sua contemplação ao notar o escorpiano perdido nas curvas da amazona. Deu um sorriso, pois sua mente trabalhou rápido lhe dando a solução para o problema. Com a voz mais calma e capciosa, resolveu aproveitar a magia do momento e propor uma negociação, um escambo.

— Milo... — chamou a atenção do escorpiano — Como ia dizendo... Que tal se resolvermos nosso dilema financeiro de outra forma? Não gostaria de ser o primeiro cliente da casa?

— Como assim? É o que tô pensando? — disse o loiro sorrindo maliciosamente.

 

— Pode ser. Não sei! Mas, se você aceitar Geisty será o seu pagamento. Ela será nossa “joia da casa”. Então, o que acha de tê-la como pagamento pela primeira leva de garotas? O que me diz? — disse Gêmeos, para o choque de todos na sala.  


Geisty, que já estava extremamente envergonhada naquela roupa, não esperava ainda dar de cara com o cavaleiro de Escorpião ali e muito menos ser negociada daquela forma. Arregalou os olhos violetas em susto e soltou um ruído em exclamação, mas mal teve tempo de dizer algo, pois Milo foi muito mais rápido.

— Fechado! — respondeu o grego sem pestanejar.

Gêmeos desenhou um sorriso discreto nos lábios, vitorioso, enquanto apertava a mão do escorpiano apenas se debruçando um pouco para frente, sem se levantar — "Dois coelhos com uma cajadada!" — pensou ao soltar a mão do outro. Apontou para a amazona que estava de pé ainda próxima à porta.

— Perfeito! Então pode ir Milo. Pode pegar seu pagamento! — disse em tom irônico enquanto encarava Geisty com um olhar prepotente, demonstrando nitidamente que ele ali dava as ordens e ela apenas obedecia.

A italiana em contra partida, olhava indignada toda aquela cena. Tinha sido vendida como uma cabra!

Ainda tentou dizer qualquer coisa, mas parecia que até as palavras haviam lhe fugido da mente. Então ficou parada ali, estática, fitando o escorpiano com os olhos abertos em espanto, enquanto o via olhando para si com olhos felinos, plenos de satisfação. Franziu o cenho e lançou um olhar de puro ódio para Saga, que a mirava com ar de deboche enquanto dava mais um gole em sua bebida.

— Vamos, Geisty, faça sua parte. Seja profissional. Ele é nosso primeiro cliente! — disse Gêmeos.

Como se pudesse esganar o geminiano apenas com o olhar, Geisty o encarou e mexendo os lábios carmins pronunciou de forma muda:

— Seu porco asqueroso! — desviou o olhar do cavaleiro no instante em que Milo se aproximou de si e então observou o cavaleiro dos pés à cabeça, de forma rápida. Suspirou fundo criando coragem e enfim falou com ele:

— Olá Milo! — disse entre dentes, de forma baixa.

— Oi Geisty! Nossa, você é linda, sabia? Eu estou até meio nervoso! — disse de modo sincero oferecendo a mão para ela, que de pronto a tomou.

Sentiu-se um pouco incomodado em pegar a ex-cunhada do chefe na frente dele, mas se Saga não ligava, ele é quem não ligaria. Contudo estava realmente um pouco nervoso.

A amazona então conduziu o cavaleiro pelo salão, subindo as escadas e entrando no corredor que levava ao seu quarto.

— Você já fez isso antes? — perguntou o escorpiano tentando descontrair aquele momento que para ele era tão comum, mas que inexplicavelmente o estava deixando tenso — Tipo, eu sei que já transou antes. Eu era _brother_ do Kanon. Mas, assim, de primeira? Você não tá muito feliz, né?  

Sentia o Cosmo da amazona exalando raiva. Ele podia ser um canalha às vezes, sim, mas definitivamente não era do tipo que obrigava uma mulher a transar sem vontade. Não mesmo! Jamais faria isso. Mesmo pagando pelo sexo, só ficaria com Geisty se ela também estivesse afim.

Esta por sua vez, respirava resignada. Caminhava a passos lentos lutando com a barra do vestido que puxava para baixo a cada passo, pois sentia o ar lhe batendo na polpa da bunda. Queria chorar, de raiva, de tristeza, de medo... Queria também dar um belo de um soco na cara de Milo, quebrar o pescoço de Saga, arrancar os cabelos de Afrodite, tacar fogo naquele bordel e voltar a nado para a Ilha Fantasma!

Porém esses desejos ficaram somente no campo das ideias, e a amazona apenas suspirou fundo.

Baixou a cabeça, deixando os cabelos negros encobrir seu rosto e envergonhada respondeu:

— Não. Saga quis me testar para o trabalho. — disse com amargura na voz quando se viu em frente à porta de seu quarto. Girou a maçaneta e a abriu — Entre. — deu passagem a Milo e assim que o escorpiano entrou cerrou o cômodo e o seguiu até o centro do quarto, onde havia uma enorme cama redonda de lençóis púrpuras — Do que você gosta? — perguntou seca, muito constrangida, fitando os lençóis sem encarar Milo nos olhos.

Não tinha o quê fazer contra, uma vez que descumprir a ordem de Saga era o mesmo que assinar sua sentença de morte. Ela era o pagamento pelo serviço que Milo faria, e sem outras garotas no bordel, e sem dinheiro, não haveria como pagar à Vory v Zacone.

Sem muito jeito já baixava uma das alças do vestido para retirá-lo.

Escorpião sentiu naquela hora algo que jamais experimentara antes em muitos dos anos que passara frequentando prostíbulos e camas de mulheres espetaculares.

Milo sentiu pena da garota!

Era fato que também sentia um tesão louco por ela. Era linda, charmosa, e estava louco para transar com ela, mas não naquele clima de enterro. Não era, porém, a primeira vez que pegava uma mulher inexperiente na vida, por isso suspirou e foi até ela pousando sua mão sobre a mão com que a amazona descia a alça do vestido e a impedindo de se despir.

— Ei, gatinha... Assim não. Qual a graça de dançar se minha parceira não está animada com a dança também? — disse e com delicadeza segurou no queixo dela, a fazendo erguer o olhar e encontrar o seu — Geistynha, o Saga é um manézão. Eu sei disso. Mas, que tal esquecer ele por enquanto e se divertir de verdade comigo? — dizia enquanto acariciava a nuca da moça com as pontas dos dedos.

Escorpião conhecia seu potencial. Se entendia de algo na vida era de mulher e sexo, e sabia direitinho como deixar as gatinhas louquinhas por ele — Você é tão linda e está tão tristinha... Deixa eu tentá te animá, gata? Humm... Vamos fazer uma brincadeira? Chama gato mia! Eu vou fazendo umas... coisinhas e se você não gostar, fica quietinha que eu paro na hora. Mas, se gostar... você mia pra mim, como a gata linda que você é, e eu contínuo. Que tal? — sussurrava ao pé do ouvido dela.

Nada que um carinho, uma palavra amorosa sussurrada no cangote e uma massagem não resolvessem!

E de fato a amazona se surpreendeu com a atitude do cavaleiro. Esperava que fosse como com Saga, que seria jogada na cama e seu corpo serviria apenas para satisfazer aos desejos do outro, porém o que acontecia ali era justamente o contrário!

Os toques do outro em seu corpo produziam uma reação inesperada em Geisty, sendo surpreendente até para ela. Sua pele se arrepiava e os pelos todos se eriçavam a cada sussurro e leve toque na nuca. Soltou um suspiro discreto e sem se dar conta já tinha sido tragada pela armadilha sedutora que era Milo de Escorpião!

Era difícil até de crer na atitude dele. Olhava naqueles olhos tão azuis e enxergava de fato o desejo dele em lhe deixar confortável, em lhe agradar. Sorriu discretamente, espantando um pouco do semblante tristonho que carregava no rosto maquiado.

— Isso. Assim mesmo! Olha ai, não é muito melhor sorrindo? — disse Milo ao ser presenteado com aquele sorriso. Notou que conseguira abaixar a guarda da amazona e sem pressa alguma retirou o boné, os anéis e o cordão de ouro, os colocando sobre a penteadeira. Retirou também os tênis e o casaco, então voltou para perto de Geisty, sempre a encarando com seu olhar matador — Agora, gatinha, eu vô fazê uma massagem bem gostosa nesse seu pezinho de Cinderela! O patrão não disse quanto tempo tínhamos, né não? Então pra que pressa? Tem um som ai? Põe uma fita com umas músicas bem gostosinhas que eu vou te dar um tratamento de princesa! — disse em voz grave, num sussurro no ouvido da garota.

Sem desviar o olhar, Geisty deu dois passos para trás e se virou para um móvel muito bem ornado, onde tinha um aparelho de som. Escolheu uma fita cassete com uma seleção de sucessos internacionais do ano de 1993, onde continham vários gêneros, dos mais animados aos mais românticos.

De volta à cama, Geisty se sentou na beirada, apoiando as mãos um pouco mais atrás e cruzando as longas pernas bem torneadas pelos anos de treinamentos árduos. Encarando Milo, ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse com voz calma:

— Pronto, cavaleiro de Escorpião. Pode começar minha massagem nos pés! — dando um sorriso e balançando o pé no ar, mantendo as pernas cruzadas.

— Massagem de princesa não é sentada, gata! — respondeu o grego a tomando nos braços para surpresa dela, que sem estar esperando, foi deitada sobre a cama gentilmente entre os travesseiros. Milo então sentou-se mais para baixo, cruzou as pernas, pegou ambos os pés da amazona e os colocou sobre seu colo, iniciando uma massagem deliciosa, com extrema perícia, mexendo em cada dedinho com delicadeza, mas também com força o suficiente para causar relaxamento instantâneo. Vez ou outra beijava com malícia o peito dos pés e os calcanhares dela — Humm, eu sabia que tinha patinhas de gatinha! — dizia sorrindo.

Geisty parecia hipnotizada com tudo aquilo.

Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, ficou curiosa por àquela atitude, e se deixou ser tocada. Pouco a pouco, os toques, as palavras, o sorriso, foram aliviando a tensão que afligia a amazona momentos antes, tanto que conseguia agora até reparar na beleza incontestável daquele cavaleiro — “Até que, sem aquela parafernália toda, ele é bem bonito!” — pensava, dando um sorriso malicioso, enquanto passava o pé que estava livre pela coxa do escorpiano, subia até o abdômen para pousá-lo no meio do tórax dele, podendo sentir os músculos bem trabalhados de seu corpo. Com a voz rouca, instigou o grego:

— Eu tenho outra patinha! — erguendo uma das sobrancelhas com um ar convidativo.

— Humm é mesmo, gatinha? Vou cuidar dela também! — respondeu Milo, que já sentia a cueca apertar, pois de onde estava, de maneira bem discreta, podia ver a calcinha da amazona. A visão do tecido de renda escondido pelo vestido e pelas coxas mexiam e atiçavam a libido do Escorpião, que não era pouca.

Como sugerido por ela, o grego começou a massagear o outro pé novamente com habilidade, mas agora felinamente se colocava entre as pernas dela e distribuía beijos e mordiscadas por sua panturrilha.

— Hummmm, que gatinha cheirosa e manhosa! Mia pra mim, mia? — pediu, colocando uma mão em cada coxa dela, massageando e subindo bem devagar. Depois ergueu uma perna para dar uma lambida na parte de trás do joelho da amazona de forma sensual e erótica, sem pressa, tentando fazer com que Geisty se esquecesse de que fazia aquilo por obrigação.

E de fato a moça não apresentava indício nenhum de que estava sendo obrigada aquilo. Pelo contrário! Mordia os próprios lábios e gemia baixinho sentindo o contado da língua quente e dos lábios macios de Milo com sua pele arrepiada. Quando ouviu o pedido do cavaleiro, Geisty lançou um olhar malicioso para ele e soltou um miado baixo, com voz suave e risonha:

— Miaaaau! — se remexeu na cama toda insinuante, em um convite claro para que o cavaleiro prosseguisse.

Ao ouvir aquilo Milo constatou que havia ganhado o jogo.

No entanto, nem por isso abriria mão da diversão.

Insinuante, fez uma trilha de beijos pelas coxas da moça até chegar à barra do vestido, mas não a subiu e sim contornou com a boca enquanto sentia o cheiro delicioso da intimidade de Geisty. Por cima do tecido, continuou a trilha de beijos até à barriga, passando pelos seios, onde beijava mais demoradamente de forma provocante, até estar quase totalmente deitado sobre ela.

Então ele a surpreendeu mais uma vez, erguendo o tronco e a virando de costas delicadamente. Com a ponta do nariz afastou os cabelos dela e voltou a distribuir beijos, agora pela nuca e atrás da orelha, respirando pesado e arfante, enquanto descia o zíper traseiro do vestido e desabotoava o sutiã, porém sem remover as peças.

— Humm, que gatinha linda e manhosa! Mia mais pra mim. Para eu saber se tá gostando... Mia, que agora eu vou cuidar dos seus ombros e das suas costas. Você tá muito tensa! Quero que você aproveite tanto quanto eu! Deixa que o Miluxo sirva você hoje...

Milo falava cheio de malícia. Sabia que Kanon sempre fora meio grosseiro no sexo com a namorada. O próprio lhe dissera isso, inclusive. Contudo, havia aprendido uma coisa com Shina: Uma única mulher relaxada e entregue ao prazer vale por dez na cama!

Sabia que Geisty teria muitos clientes dali para frente, mas faria de tudo para que ela jamais se esquecesse da noite que tivera com Milo de Escorpião!

— Você é muito linda! Cheirosa... Essa pele morena do sol... Humm, o cheiro de mar! Merece tratamento real! — dizia em meio a sussurros e beijos que distribuía no pescoço da garota, enquanto se sentava sobre as nádegas dela e massageava suas costas com dedos hábeis, permitindo propositalmente que seu membro rijo roçasse a instigando.

E Geisty de fato não se esqueceria fácil daquele tratamento VIP. Nunca imaginara que aquele cavaleiro tão caricato pudesse se importar com seu bem estar. Realmente, nem mesmo Kanon se importava, pois nunca havia recebido um cuidado daquele nível. Sentia seu corpo responder a tudo aquilo e percebia seu desejo aumentar em níveis já incontroláveis, deixando suspiros escaparem a cada toque das mãos fortes, mas extremamente gentis do loiro. Era torturante também sentir o membro dele lhe pressionando as nádegas, então, sem conseguir mais se conter e se rendendo aos encantos do grego, Geisty segurou com as duas mãos no travesseiro e empinou o quadril, se remexendo toda sob o loiro, apoiando o rosto corado no travesseiro e girando a cabeça para o lado, na tentativa de enxergar o escorpiano, o chamando com uma voz tomada de luxúria:

— Ahh... Milo... Humm... Miaau!

Aquele “miado” manhoso soou como música aos ouvidos do grego, que não se aguentando mais de excitação, ergueu o tronco e retirou a camisa.

— Que gatinha manhosa! Humm, eu vou fazer você miar muito mais! — sussurrou ao se debruçar novamente sobre ela, agora sim, descendo as alças do vestido junto já com as do sutiã, retirando a peça com suavidade e deixando a amazona apenas com a calcinha fio dental.

Milo distribuía lambidas e mordidinhas por toda as costas de Geisty, enquanto dava um jeito de retirar a calça que usava, ficando também apenas com a cueca boxer vinho. Mais uma vez virou a amazona sobre os lençóis púrpuras, agora a deixando de frente para si.

— Humm, você é uma delícia, gatinha! Tô louco por você! Mas, esse jogo pode ficar melhor ainda. — disse ele e mal deu tempo dela reagir, pois já tomava os lábios doces da amazona em um beijo profundo e avassalador.

Provava aquela boca em êxtase, degustava seu gosto, se deliciava com a textura, enquanto suas mãos pareciam tentáculos afoitos, que necessitavam tocar a tudo que alcançassem. Deixava seu corpo pesar sobre o dela, encaixando-se entre as pernas e já aproveitando para acariciar a intimidade da garota por cima do tecido da calcinha. Sentia seu membro latejar de desejo, enquanto sua mente acompanhava o mesmo anseio em torná-la sua o quanto antes.

— Ah! Assim quem vai miar sou eu! — gemia ele, cada vez mais alto, separando rapidamente as bocas para logo uni-las novamente. Abriu os olhos por um momento e olhou ao redor, na cômoda e no criado mudo, já procurando por preservativos, pois naquele ritmo em que estavam seria complicado esperar mais.

Geisty se arrepiava e se remexia entre os lençóis, rendida totalmente às lambidas, mordidas e aquele beijo quente e delicioso. Parecia mesmo que o loiro conhecia cada ponto estratégico de seu corpo, o qual tocava e lhe proporcionava um prazer indescritível. Milo era tão sensual e beijava tão bem que ela se via cada vez mais excitada, correspondendo a todos os estímulos com a mesma lascívia, serpenteando as mãos de unhas longas pelo corpo musculoso e bronzeado do grego.

— Aaah, mia pra mim também, Milo. Eu vou adorar te ouvir! — sussurrou de forma sensual junto à orelha do escorpiano e em seguida soltando mais um miado baixinho, antes de lhe provocar esfregando os lábios por todo seu rosto bronzeado, até tomar novamente a boca do cavaleiro, sugando o lábio inferior e mergulhando mais uma vez em um beijo ardente, quase sufocante.

Deslizou a mão ligeira por dentro da cueca do Escorpião apertando com vontade a nádega firme e cravando de leve as unhas na pele, enquanto elevava o quadril para poder sentir com maior intensidade o roçar delicioso do membro dele em sua intimidade.

— Humm... Durinha! Adoro! Ah, esqueci... Miaaau!

Milo deu um sorriso encantador e Geisty, percebendo que ele já procurava pelo único artefato que faltava para enfim se renderem um ao outro, a italiana lhe lançou um olhar devasso e com uma mordida em seu queixo disse em tom sensual:

— Deixa que eu pego! — girou o corpo ficando de costas para ele, de quatro sobre seu corpo, roçando as nádegas no loiro enquanto esticava o braço e abria a gaveta do criado mudo, de onde retirou uma tira de camisinhas, pois sabia que uma só não seria o suficiente para aplacar o fogo daquele Escorpião, e nem o seu.

Segurou os preservativos entre os dentes enquanto olhava por cima dos ombros, com uma expressão de pura malícia, rebolando e provocando o grego com o contato entre os corpos. Geisty então ficou de joelhos no colchão, de frente para o escorpiano, o encarando com seus exóticos olhos violetas, dos quais um brilho em tons de púrpura era emanado, denunciando a excitação em que se encontrava.

Devagar, ela engatinhou em sua direção como uma felina que espreita a presa, sem cortar o contato visual. Quando quase colou seu rosto com o dele, abriu a boca para soltar a tira, que caiu sobre o pescoço do grego. Sugou o lábio inferior de Milo mais uma vez, enquanto se perdia naquelas duas orbes azuis intensas que eram os olhos do Escorpião!

— Miiiiaaaau! — gemeu ela, fazendo sua respiração quente e pesada ser sentida de perto por ele.

— Humm... Miaaauuuu, gatinha... miaaauuu... — Milo respondia com seu sorriso mais safado, tomando sua boca novamente em um beijo quente e agora muito mais afoito.

Ignorou momentaneamente as camisinhas, mas apenas para se livrar da calcinha dela.

De modo sacana e para instiga-la, Milo levou uma mão até a intimidade da amazona e começou a massagear seu clitóris com os dedos, até que a percebeu bem excitada, então enquanto a beijava a penetrou com um dedo, massageando suavemente a região e delirando conforme a sentia cada vez mais entregue.

— Humm, assim que eu gosto... Humm, vamos dançar, Geistynha? Se prepara pra miar a noite toda, porque Miluxo vai te fazer ver uma constelação de estrelinhas!

Então, em um movimento rápido, Milo girou os corpos ficando novamente por cima. Sem perder tempo retirou a cueca.

— Deixa preparar você... Humm, gatinha, esse seu corpinho tá me deixando louco, sabia? — disse ele enquanto descia até a intimidade dela com a boca lhe presenteando com um delicioso sexo oral, sugando e contornando com a língua o clitóris da amazona sem pressa nenhuma.

— Hummm... — gemia Escorpião.

Não havia nada que Milo gostasse mais nesse mundo do que mulher! E aquela ali era maravilhosa. Enquanto a preparava se tocava de leve, já apanhando uma das camisinhas e a colocando em si. Pronto, parou o que fazia, arrumou a postura e trazendo as pernas dela para em torno de seu quadril, disse com um sorriso:

— _Let's dance_!

Escorpião então a penetrou lentamente, com muito cuidado de início, sentindo o corpo dela envolver seu membro prazerosamente, indo ao delírio.

— Aaaaah... gatinha! Que deliciaaaa!... Miaaaauuuuuuu... — gemia alto dando início a um vai e vem cadenciado.

Geisty por sua vez, ria e gemia ao mesmo tempo. Achava aquele cavaleiro caricato, mas não podia negar a atração que ocorreu ali entre os dois e da qual não se lembrava de haver experimentado antes. Milo realmente se importava em dar prazer a ela e conseguia de forma assustadoramente competente, pois a amazona, durona como era, estava de fato toda derretida nos braços do hábil amante, gemendo sem pudores e se agarrando aos lençóis atrás de sua cabeça.

— Aaaaahh, Miiilo... Aaaaaah... miau... Aaaaaahhh...

Os gemidos eram altos e podiam ser ouvidos ecoar por todo o Templo, que vazio como estava propagava o som através das paredes e colunas, cômodo a cômodo, até o andar de baixo.

Entre gemidos Geisty pedia para que o loiro fosse mais rápido, e prontamente era atendida sentindo as investidas de Milo ganharem vigor conforme envolvia a cintura dele com suas pernas torneadas, elevando o quadril e se remexendo sob ele no mesmo ritmo, roçando todo seu corpo esguio ao dele, que parecia estar em chamas! O desejo parecia ser a única matéria prima dos dois amantes.

— Hum... que gostoso, Milo! — gemia ela enquanto erguia o corpo para arranhar de leve o abdômen do cavaleiro e se sentar em seu colo, sentindo-se ser preenchida por completo — Aaaaah, você é bem gostoso mesmo! — falava com a voz rouca, carregada em luxúria, rebolando de vagar, cavalgando o grego deliciosamente enquanto ouvia seus gemidos — Mia para mim... mia bem alto também, vai... geme aaaahhh... — jogava os cabelos para o lado, os quais caiam como uma cascata negra, enquanto subia e descia aumentando a velocidade e o atrito entre os corpos, fazendo seus seios fartos dançarem com aquele balanço e enlouquecerem ainda mais o Escorpião.

— Aaaaaaaah... Geistynha... miaaaaaauuu... Aaaaaahhh... Que delícia! Hummm... Miaaaaaauuuu, Miaaaauuuu! — observava aquele par de seios deliciosos subir e descer completamente hipnotizado, então ergueu o tronco até ficar sentado para alcançá-los com a boca e sugar os mamilos, enquanto apertava as nádegas dela com as pontas dos dedos a incentivando a aumentar o ritmo da cavalgada.

— Aaah, isso gatinhaaaa! Vai, miaaaauuu... Isso! Olha as estrelinhas chegando! Humm... Quero você derretida, molinha de prazer no colinho do Miluxo. Aaaah, vem gatinha... mia de prazer pro seu gatão, vai Aaaaahhhh... — dizia ele aumentando o ritmo da penetração ao mesmo tempo em que sugava e mordiscava os mamilos da garota. Sabia que logo gozaria, mas não se contentaria enquanto ela também não gozasse, pois Milo sempre adorou fazer uma mulher revirar os olhos de prazer. Esse era o seu êxtase!

— Aaaaaaahhhh Milo! Seu gatão gostoso, miaauuu... aaaaahhhh... — os gemidos da amazona perderam todo e qualquer pudor naquela hora. Geisty agora gritava de prazer. Com uma disposição além do normal ela cavalgava num ritmo alucinante, sentindo já arrepios por todo o corpo e pequenos espasmos involuntários em sua intimidade que a levavam ao delírio — Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, você me deixa louca... Miloooooo... Aaaaaahhh...

O orgasmo tomou o corpo da amazona como uma avalanche. Ela apertou os dedos nos longos cabelos loiros e arqueou as costas, jogando a cabeça para trás, oferecendo mais de seus seios que agora estavam rígidos pelo prazer. Geisty agora parava de se mexer, ao passo que sentia Milo aumentar o ritmo da penetração a tocando fundo. Arfava e gemia baixo, ficando mole no colo do escorpiano, e como ele mesmo prometera, vendo estrelinhas com seus olhos violetas sendo escondidos, ao se revirarem, pelas pálpebras pintadas de sombra marrom.

Quando sentiu a mulher se derretendo de prazer em seus braços, Milo a apertou forte contra o corpo e se deitou por cima dela. Agora sim, com sua missão cumprida, o escorpiano finalmente a penetrou com mais força e vigor. Não demorou em sentir os espasmos que precediam o orgasmo, pois ver a mulher arrebatada pelo prazer que conseguira dar a ela era o seu maior deleite! Após algumas estocadas mais fortes, foi a vez dele revirar os olhos, miar alto e ver estrelas!

— Aaaaaahhhh... gata... miaaauuuu! — Milo quase gritou, ao gozar.

Ainda trêmulo, arfante e suado, Escorpião se deixou cair ao lado dela. Com cuidado, retirou o preservativo, deu um nó e jogou em um lixo ao lado da cama. Ainda se recuperando a trouxe para um abraço e enquanto acariciava seu rosto disse com um sorriso sacana:

— Eu não falei? É muito mais gostoso quando a dança é a dois, Geistynha. Meu telhado estará sempre disponível pra uma gatinha manhosa assim, como você, poder miar quando quiser!

Com o coração ainda acelerado, Geisty sorriu e abraçou Milo, se aninhando em seu peito. Escondeu o rosto e deu uma gargalhada, esquecendo-se, por hora, de todos os problemas gigantescos que a soterravam ali, naquele bordel. Tentou ignorar o fato de que há minutos atrás havia sido negociada em um escambo, feito um animal, porque aquele cavaleiro caricato simplesmente preencheu com carinho o vazio que ela sentia desde que chegara ali.

— Ah, Milo. Você é uma peça rara! Sabia? — levantou a cabeça buscando os olhos dele e o encarando enquanto sorria de forma singela e verdadeira — Obrigada, por ter sido gentil comigo. Ninguém nunca foi assim antes. Nem o meu ex-namorado, muito menos o Saga! — disse com melancolia, mas ao lembrar-se do convite do escorpiano respondeu a altura — Humm... Acho que vou aproveitar esse telhado! Mas cuidado! Às vezes viro onça, bichano! — falou soltando outra gargalhada.

Milo riu e a puxou para mais perto, rolando entre os lençóis com ela às gargalhadas.

— Então vira! Vira onça e faz o Miluxo de gato e sapato! Quer saber? Acho que devíamos miar nesse telhado a noite toda, que tal? O mané do nosso chefe não disse que você era minha? Agora o Miluxo é teu também! Faz com ele o que você quiser, gatinha. — mal acabou de falar e já roubou outro beijo quente da amazona.

Aquela noite prometia e Saga se arrependeria amargamente de ter oferecido Geisty a Milo.

***

Horas antes...

Assim que Geisty subiu com Milo, Saga se enfurnou em seu escritório e focou toda sua atenção no trabalho.

Era uma burocracia infinita abrir uma casa de tolerância e agora tinha pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis para assinar e propinas a negociar com a prefeitura de Atenas, já que abrir um puteiro em um Templo milenar tombado como patrimônio da humanidade seria impossível se não fosse através de meios ilícitos e corruptos.

— Por que raios eu coloquei aparelho de som nos quartos? — resmungava, enquanto escutava uma música agitada vinda do quarto de Geisty. Tentou ignorar e se concentrar na papelada, se esquecendo momentaneamente dos dois. Ou quase, já que um tempo depois ouvia um barulho infernal novamente, que aumentava gradativamente.

 — Esse maldito Escorpião podia ser menos escandaloso! Miados? Onde já se viu! Que completo idiota! — ralhou, sem saber se para o Escorpião ou para si mesmo.

Extremamente irritado e incomodado com os miados e gemidos, Gêmeos passou a mão em uma pilha de pastas de documentos, os meteu debaixo do braço e decidiu que iria trabalhar em seu próprio Templo morro acima, assim não teria que escutar nada, já que ali não iria conseguir trabalhar.

Ao abrir a porta, o som ficou ainda mais alto e podia também ouvir a voz da amazona misturada a daquela cria de Hades de cabelo amarelo. Cerrou os dentes e não ficou ali nem por mais um segundo, usando a velocidade da luz para subir as Doze Casas.

Quando entrou em seu Templo, jogou as pastas que trouxera consigo sobre uma mesa, pegou uma garrafa de absinto e andando de um lado para o outro enquanto resmungava nervosamente, dava goles generosos na bebida — “Por que caralhos concordei com essa merda? Aquele infeliz! Devia era se dar por satisfeito de não matá-lo ao invés de lhe impor um trabalho. Apesar de que, mais uma baixa no exército dourado seria extremamente preocupante! Mas seria gratificante poder expurgar esse desgraçado das minhas vistas!” — pensava e já um tanto mais calmo se sentou novamente e se pôs a trabalhar. Negociaria com Camus e a Vory v Zakone a verba necessária para subornar a prefeitura e conseguir o alvará para a abertura do Templo das Bacantes, o que não seria nada difícil, já que o prefeito de Atenas era um corrupto de marca maior e quando Saga se reuniu com ele para falar da abertura de sua casa de tolerância, e da promessa de lindas mulheres e noites plenas de luxúria, os olhos voluptuosos do homenzinho calvo, baixo e parrudo foram tomados por um brilho pleno de ansiedade. O sorrisinho de canto de boca do prefeito Praxedes era a cartada final para que o negócio de Saga deslanchasse. Ao final, era mais fácil abrir uma zona na Grécia em território tombado pela prefeitura do que tirar doce de criança!

***

Depois de alguns amassos e muitas piadas infames do escorpiano, que arrancavam gargalhadas descontraídas da amazona, ambos tomaram uma ducha e voltaram para o quarto com um apetite de leão! Atacaram sem dó nem piedade todas as guloseimas que havia no frigobar da suíte de Geisty. Conversaram, dançaram e como o loiro não dava ponto sem nó, já logo iniciavam uma nova sessão de sexo regada a gemidos altos, muita música e a reprodução de quase todas as posições sexuais de que se tem conhecimento. Pelo menos todas as que Milo conhecia!

Por fim, ambos caíram exaustos sobre os lençóis. Geisty, esparramada na cama com o Escorpião a seu lado, conversava de forma despreocupada e descontraída acerca de como fora parar ali e obrigada a trabalhar como prostituta.

Para tentar espantar a tristeza da moça e tentar distraí-la, o cavaleiro lhe convidou a driblar os guardas que faziam a segurança dentro do Templo e roubar alguns quitutes da geladeira da cozinha, e também algumas bebidas do bar.

Juntos lá foram eles garantir o lanche da madrugada e quando já estavam com as mãos e bolsos cheios voltaram para o quarto às gargalhadas.

Milo já estava levemente bêbado pelo vinho roubado e Geisty já completamente! Talvez só assim para a amazona aceitar tomar uma aula de funk em cima da cama, onde ambos executavam passos desengonçados sobre o colchão, tentando se equilibrar, cantar e dançar, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de rirem muito, Milo mais uma vez conseguiu ganhar a amazona, porém agora se entregaram um ao outro de forma calma, sem pressa, sem gritos e sem miados.

Exaustos, deitados de conchinha, assistiram a um filme pornô e riram do começo ao fim, pois achavam mais graça nas cenas do que sentiam tesão. Acabaram pegando no sono pouco depois de o filme começar.

Por volta de cinco da manhã, Milo despertou muito a contragosto. Não queria levantar, ainda mais quando sentia o cheiro gostoso da pele morena de Geisty entre seus braços, mas precisava. Ela era seu pagamento pelo serviço que estava indo realizar.

Sabia que Saga não daria outra bobeira como essa e que se quisesse aquela mulher fogosa e deliciosa novamente em seus braços teria que pagar por ela.

Tendo isso em mente, escorregou para fora da cama, ainda admirando o corpo nu estendido nos lençóis.

— Linda demais! Ah, gatinha... Quem quer subir nesse telhado agora sou eu! O Miluxo vai comprá muita noite sua pra gente miar bastante juntos! — disse em um sussurro para não acordá-la. Em seguida, depositou um beijo na boca e outro na bunda da amazona, antes de se vestir de qualquer jeito e deixar o quarto de fininho.

Milo voltou para o Templo de Escorpião e em pouco tempo tomou uma ducha, vestiu uma roupa limpa e mais formal e partiu para a Turquia, onde passaria alguns dias aliciando e ajeitando a documentação falsa das moças que trabalhariam no Templo das Bacantes.

  
  
  


 

 


	6. Reunião de ouro

Assim que o dia amanheceu, Saga decidiu que não esperaria as garotas que Milo iria trazer chegarem para então anunciar aos outros cavaleiros sobre a abertura do Templo das Bacantes.

Os três elementos fundamentais para o sucesso de seu negócio, e os quais achava que lhe dariam mais trabalho para dobrar, no fundo não lhe foram tão complicados como imaginava.

Geisty não tinha outra escolha, afinal ela sabia que com uma dívida imensa como a sua a máfia russa não deixaria sua cabeça em cima do pescoço em hipótese alguma, e não lhe restava alternativa a não ser cumprir as ordens do Grande Mestre.

Já para Afrodite e Milo, aquilo não seria um trabalho, mas sim pura diversão!

Sendo assim, Saga já se preparava para comunicar aos outros cavaleiros acerca de suas respectivas funções em seu novo empreendimento.

Todos já ocupavam cargos de confiança dentro da máfia grega, o que fariam no Templo das Bacantes seria considerado como um auxílio ao negócio que traria lucro a todos.

Gêmeos então, após se vestir com o manto do Grande Mestre para iniciar sua rotina de compromissos como Patriarca do Santuário, antes chamou um de seus porta-vozes e lhe ordenou que enviasse um comunicado a cada Cavaleiro de Ouro, os convocando para uma reunião extraordinária logo no início da noite.

Em Jamiel...

Mu estava do lado de fora da Torre. Preparava-se para uma leve sessão de exercícios físicos antes de começar o trabalho pesado na forja, quando subitamente sentiu o chamado de Saga através do Cosmo.

O Grande Mestre o contatava exigindo sua presença em uma reunião em caráter oficial.

Áries ficou incomodado e estava resoluto em não comparecer. Pensava nas palavras de Shion, ditas pouco antes de o antigo Grande Mestre morrer, as quais o alertavam acerca dos perigos do Santuário!

Shion muitas vezes dissera a Mu que o Santuário não era mais o mesmo, e que estava contaminado por uma força maligna!

O antigo Patriarca lhe dissera também que se um dia perecesse Mu deveria permanecer em reclusão e jamais voltar à Grécia, mantendo a armadura de Áries segura para quando chegasse a hora da Guerra Santa. 

Obediente, Mu voltara para o Santuário apenas para assistir, choroso e de longe, à cerimônia fúnebre do seu amado Mestre, e logo regressou à Jamiel. Desde então nunca mais colocara os pés na Grécia, mesmo com Saga o contatando por diversas vezes lhe pedindo para que voltasse.

Todavia, aquela era uma convocação oficial e o não comparecimento poderia ser encarado como deserção, sob pena de exoneração ou morte!

Resignado, Mu passou a manhã toda pensativo e com um conflito se desenhando em sua mente.

Ir ou não ir?

Até o presente momento não havia afrontado o Santuário oficialmente. Era um exilado, não um traidor.

Porém, não fora o temor em ser julgado como traidor ou rebelde que o fez tomar uma decisão e sim outro fator deveras importante: Mu sentia saudades!

Saudades do convívio com as pessoas e saudades de seu melhor amigo, o qual não via há muitos anos e de quem jamais se esquecera.

Essa seria uma boa oportunidade para revê-lo, mesmo que de longe, e quem sabe até trocar algumas palavras.

Decidido, Áries regressou à sua Torre, retirou as vestes de ferreiro e tomou um banho. Próximo ao horário da convocação vestiu-se com as roupas típicas tibetanas que costumava usar, colocou a Caixa de Pandora nas costas e com um suspiro que denotava ansiedade teleportou-se para os arredores do Santuário.

Não entrou na primeira casa, pois não queria que sentissem seu cosmo ali. Sendo assim, apenas depositou a caixa da armadura embaixo da sombra de uma árvore, sentou-se sobre ela, encostando as costas no tronco e ficou olhando de longe as escadarias e os antiguíssimos templos em mármore e rochas erguidos há milênios. Perdia-se em suas lembranças aguardando o horário marcado.

Em Touro...

Aos berros o mensageiro do Patriarca chamava o guardião da Segunda Casa Zodiacal. O volume altíssimo da música que vinha de dentro do Templo obrigava o pobre homem a usar toda sua potência vocal, que não era muita, e só mesmo depois do quarto grito foi que Aldebaran enfim apareceu na frente do Templo de Touro.

Animado pelo pagode que tocava no último volume de sua vitrola, o grandalhão vinha todo sorridente vestido com uma camisa oficial do Flamengo, seu time de futebol do coração, bermuda e chinelos. Tinha uma latinha de cerveja em uma das mãos, enquanto cumprimentava o mensageiro com a outra que estava livre, lhe dando um aperto de mãos que quase esmagou os metacarpos do pobre servo.

— Fala amigo, beleza? — disse Aldebaran com seu sorrisão característico — Quer passar? — perguntou solícito.

— Não, senhor Aldebaran, trago uma mensagem do Grande Mestre. — respondeu o homem lhe entregando o comunicado.

— Ih, rapaz, deu merda, é? — perguntou Touro pegando o papel e lendo em seguida — Convocação oficial! Humm...

O homem o olhou intrigado, sem saber o que responder, apenas esperava ser dispensado para poder voltar a seus afazeres diários.

— Pô, valeu amigo. Pode ir! Estarei lá.

Assim que o homem virou as costas, Touro deu um gole na cerveja e fazendo um passinho para acompanhar a música entrou em seu Templo.

— Maravilha... Nossas vidas, você eu... Que bom amar... — cantarolava enquanto desaparecia entre as colunas.

Tinha apenas começado a preparar o seu almoço, mas como mais bebia e dançava do que cozinhava ainda estaria longe de terminar!

Em Câncer...

Máscara da Morte apagou o cigarro com as pontas dos próprios dedos e jogou a bituca entre os pés do soldado, que havia acabado de lhe entregar a convocação de Saga.

— _Ma che cazzo_... Justo _oggi_! — ralhou lendo o papel — Diga aquele carcamano que _io_ vou me atrasar! Ele que espere, _va benne_? — disse ao mensageiro e então deu as costas ao homem, guardou o papel no bolso frontal do avental de couro que estava usando e entrou no Templo de Câncer.

Lá dentro, pegou um saco de estopa todo sujo de sangue e de dentro dele retirou a cabeça de um homem de uns vinte e poucos anos.

Deu um beijo na testa do troféu e com um sorriso sádico nos lábios a mergulhou numa tina de formol que jazia em cima da mesa da pequena sala que ficava nos fundos do quarto Templo e a qual usava como “ateliê”.

— Saga, você é um grande pé no meu saco! — dizia acendendo um cigarro e fechando a tampa da tina — Você também era, _signore_! — sorriu olhando para a cabeça no formol dentro do vidro, onde deu duas batidinhas com as pontas das unhas — Agora é um enfeite para minha parede... E mais uma peça de minha coleção! — dizia tragando o cigarro e rindo de forma cínica.

Andou até a vitrola que tocava em alto e bom tom uma canção de Luciano Pavarotti, seu cantor favorito, e a desligou.

Levaria tempo no banho até conseguir mandar todo aquele cheiro de morte ralo abaixo e estar apresentável.

Era melhor começar logo!

Em Leão...

Aiolia havia acabado de desligar o telefone quando ouviu o soldado lhe chamar. 

Cobranças, confirmação de pagamentos de propina, novos acertos e demais problemas teriam que esperar, pois um mensageiro do Grande Mestre na porta de sua casa significava problema na certa.

Desceu as escadarias e apanhou o papel da mão do homem. Leu e soltou um suspiro profundo.

— Uma convocação geral... Na certa é alguma bomba. Obrigado, pode ir! — disse ao mensageiro, que deu dois passos para trás e seguiu descendo as escadas.

Ao entrar em casa novamente, o Cavaleiro de Leão se jogou no sofá cruzando as pernas sobre uma grande almofada vermelha pensando se a tal reunião teria alguma ligação com os burburinhos que ouvira após a passagem saltitante de Afrodite pelas Doze Casas, ou se finalmente Saga abriria o jogo quanto a real situação do Santuário com a máfia.

Em Virgem...

Shaka tinha acabado de pegar o balde de pipocas, primorosamente temperadas com açúcar, cravo e canela, e partido apressadamente da cozinha de volta para o quarto, onde se jogou bem no meio da enorme cama cheia de belas almofadas de seda indiana.

Passou a mão no controle remoto e deu play no videocassete.

Finalmente assistiria pela milionésima vez à cena de amor de _Himmatwala_ , um dos filmes indianos que mais gostava.

Já ia jogando três ou quatro pipocas na boca quando ouviu o mensageiro do Santuário gritar seu nome a plenos pulmões na entrada do Templo de Virgem.

— Por todas as divindades do Ganges! Logo agora! — ralhou desanimado dando pausa novamente no filme.

Muito a contragosto Shaka se levantou da cama, ajeitou sua túnica laranja no corpo, pegou seu rosário, fechou os olhos, reassumiu a pose austera de sempre e foi para a frente do Sexto Templo, caminhando devagar.

Antes que o soldado pudesse proferir qualquer palavra o cavaleiro de Virgem já o repreendia severamente por ter tido sua meditação interrompida, dizendo ainda que esperava que não fosse por um motivo torpe.

Sua figura era tão imponente que o mensageiro abaixou a cabeça e apenas transmitiu o recado em voz baixa, esquecendo-se até de entregar o papel, tamanho seu nervosismo.

— Convocação geral? Hum... Não me parece nada auspicioso. Já deixei bem claro que não irei me envolver com aqueles mundanos. Diga ao Grande Mestre que eu não... — dizia o indiano quando de repente calou-se.

Pensativo, Shaka ficou alguns segundos imóvel, chamando a atenção do homem à sua frente que agora só pensava em como daria o recado da negativa do cavaleiro da Sexta Casa para o Patriarca, que certamente descontaria a raiva da desobediência do cavaleiro de Virgem em si. Mas, de súbito a voz de Shaka aliviou a tensão do pobre mensageiro.

— Se bem que, pensando bem, se é uma convocação oficial, todos os cavaleiros devem ir... Mu deve ir!

Virgem então olhou para o homem e o dispensou com um aceno de mão, para o bem e alívio do pobre que já sentia seus joelhos tremerem.

De volta para o interior do Templo, Shaka voltou para o quarto e finalmente pode assistir ao filme, mas mesmo sendo uma das superproduções Bollywoodianas que mais gostava, sua mente não estava focada na tela da TV e sim na reunião de logo mais.

Após o filme, Virgem tomaria um banho especial com essências de sândalo, se purificaria com incensos especiais e faria um mantra em sua flor de lótus para lhe trazer sorte e calmaria...

Nada que saísse muito de sua rotina, porém agora o poderoso guardião da Sexta Casa faria tudo com um sorrisinho maroto no belo rosto.

Em Capricórnio...

Shura estava relativamente surpreso com a convocação.

Há tempos não havia uma reunião geral e isso significava algo muito bom ou muito ruim.

Deu de ombros e dispensou o mensageiro com um gesto com a mão, o qual fez o servente se encolher todo, pois não havia um só ser humano naquele lugar que não conhecesse o quão letal era a mão daquele cavaleiro.

Alheio ao mini enfarto do pobre homem, Shura entrou na Décima Casa apertando as têmporas. Sua cabeça já começava a doer só de imaginar o conteúdo da reunião.

Seja lá o que fosse uma coisa era certa: Ia haver barraco. Sempre havia!

Em Moscou, na Rússia...

Trancado em seu escritório, em meio pastas, fichários, arquivos fotográficos e muitos relatórios, Camus ouviu dois pequenos toques na porta.

— _Mozhno vvesti_! — disse em voz baixa, mandando a secretária entrar.

A mulher entrou calada entregou uma folha de fax nas mãos do ruivo e deixou a sala em seguida.

Já havia comunicado ao patrão pelo interfone que se tratava de uma mensagem vinda da Grécia, e assim que Camus a leu suas suspeitas apenas ganharam forma.

— Hum... Uma convocação oficial! — disse para si mesmo afrouxando a gravata.

Jogou o papel sobre a escrivaninha e soltando o peso do corpo contra o encosto da cadeira deu um suspiro.

— O que Saga pode estar querendo? Já resolvi tudo que tinha para resolver com ele semana passada! _Merde_! _Non_ poderia sair hoje!...  Ainda tenho que colocar ordem nesse pardieiro dos Scherbítsky! — reclamou voltando à postura anterior e remexendo nos relatórios.

Aquário estava organizando uma grande operação que precisaria ser liderada por ele mesmo naquela noite.

Coisas da máfia!

Contudo, devido ao chamado inesperado do Santuário teria que adiá-la, e não estava nada contente com isso. Era um homem extremamente organizado e contratempos realmente não eram de seu agrado.

A negociação das armas israelenses teria que ficar para depois, pois não poderia deixar uma transação tão delicada nas mãos de seus subalternos.

Sendo assim, o cavaleiro de Aquário, e segundo líder da poderosa Vory v Zakone, contatou Ivan Ivanovenko, seu braço direito e melhor amigo, e lhe deu ordens claras para que nada fosse feito até sua volta da Grécia.

Após tudo acertado, Camus deixou o prédio onde ficava seu escritório e rumou para sua mansão em Moscou, que ficava em uma área bem isolada.

Passou o resto do dia em casa resolvendo alguns pepinos pessoais, e próximo à hora marcada pelo Patriarca partiu para a Grécia usando a velocidade da luz.

No Templo de Aquário, Camus tomou um banho, vestiu-se costumeiramente e colocou sua armadura, ajeitando a capa de forma impecável. Imaginava que o motivo da reunião provavelmente seria algo estúpido, mas já que tivera que interromper sua rotina e seus negócios iria cumprir o chamado com rigor.

Ainda faltava meia hora para o horário estipulado por Saga, mas, pontual como era, e porque odiava atrasos, o francês resolveu subir as escadarias e aguardar os colegas e o Grande Mestre em seu salão.

Seria o primeiro a chegar!

Quando Camus se aproximava da Décima Segunda Casa, diminuiu os passos.

Ia se anunciar a seu morador e pedir permissão para passar, mas ao ouvir alguns ruídos, como de sussurros e gemidos, resolveu fazer silêncio e passar ocultando seu Cosmo, ignorando o que acontecia ali.

Porém era humanamente impossível ignorar Afrodite de Peixes.

O pisciano parecia gritar e gemer tão alto que nem se Camus tampasse os ouvidos com gelo eterno conseguiria deixar de ouvi-lo

Seguido dos gemidos de prazer, ouvia-se também sons de tapas e outros arquejos roucos, os quais fizeram o rosto do francês corar involuntariamente.

Camus franziu o cenho e apertou o passo.

Era só o que faltava, ficar ali ouvindo o vizinho fazer sexo àquela hora da tarde!

— Humpf! Mas que degradante! — ralhou para si mesmo – Largo meus negócios importantes para vir para cá e ter que me rebaixar ouvindo essa gritaria!... Viado escandaloso! Parece até um porco sendo abatido à facadas! Esse Santuário está decadente!

Nervoso e incomodado o ruivo seguiu escadaria acima pisando forte, até que finalmente entrou no Templo do Grande Mestre e chegou ao salão principal, onde seria a reunião.

De frente para o trono Camus tentou mandar para longe os gemidos de Afrodite que ainda ecoavam em sua mente, ficando em uma posição de descanso, com as mãos atrás das costas e olhos fechados.

O semblante do aquariano era sério e frio, porém sem que notasse ainda resmungava baixinho impropérios contra seu vizinho escandaloso.

— Onde já se viu! Uma bichinha nojenta e afetada como Afrodite com a patente de Cavaleiro de Ouro!... _Non_ bastasse isso, ser um viado imundo, precisava se portar feito uma ambulância? _Mon dieu_ , é só alguém entrar pela porta de traz que ele já liga a sirene e começa a gritar! — o francês quase riu do próprio trocadilho infame que fizera. Quase!

Enquanto isso, no Templo de Peixes...

Os gemidos de Afrodite eram abafados pela mão forte e cheia de calos do soldado Héracles, um dos muitos homens que compunham a guarda do Santuário, e um dos que frequentavam a cama do pisciano esporadicamente.

Héracles o penetrava com tanta força que era preciso tapar a boca do sueco se não quisesse que ele chamasse atenção de todo o Santuário.

Como já sabia da convocação, Afrodite tirara a tarde livre para fazer sua própria reunião particular com o soldado grego de um metro e noventa de altura, corpo forte e sarado e mãos extremamente habilidosas.

Aliás, habilidosas e pesadas! Cada tapa que tomava dele sentia seu rosto arder, tanto pelo peso da mão, quanto pelo tesão do ato.

Depois de longos e demorados minutos de um sexo intenso e deliciosamente selvagem, Héracles deixou o Templo de Peixes abotoando a túnica do uniforme.

Enquanto descia as escadas o rapaz esfregava os olhos e coçava o nariz. Nunca era muito fácil transar com o Santo de Peixes, por causa das toxinas naturais que exalavam de seu corpo, mas eram essas mesmas, aliadas à sua beleza divina e ao perfume inebriante de rosas que ele possuía, que o tornava irresistível!

Dentro do quarto, Afrodite ainda respirava acelerado e ofegante enquanto desamarrava seus pés, presos aos pés da cama por cordas de couro vermelho.

Tinha levado tanta bofetada no rosto que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, ardidas e inchadas e quando entrou no banheiro para se lavar e se arrumar para a reunião deu um grito ao se olhar no espelho.

— PELA DEUSA! Vou ter que botar a cara no gelo! Mas valeu a pena! — disse, analisando o estrago e rindo de si mesmo — Ah... Nada que uma boa make não resolva!

Ligou a ducha e enquanto cantarolava uma canção qualquer tomou seu banho para se aprontar para a reunião.

No salão do Grande Mestre...

Camus se mantinha na mesma posição, de pé com as mãos atrás das costas, balançando levemente o corpo para frente e para trás, quando de repente na entrada da porta do salão surgira Mu de Áries, que havia se teleportado diretamente do primeiro Templo para lá.

Apesar de não ver o colega aquariano há muitos anos, Mu o cumprimentou educadamente de longe mesmo.

— Olá, Camus de Aquário. — disse em tom baixo.

— Olá, Áries! — respondeu Camus também com um aceno rápido de cabeça, e logo em seguida voltou a olhar para a frente, desviando o olhar de Mu, que sem ter o que fazer ali ficou onde estava, perto da enorme porta, esperando os outros chegarem.

Um após outro os cavaleiros vinham se aproximando subindo as escadas.

Shura de Capricórnio foi o terceiro a chegar. Subia as escadas devagar, esperando não ter que ver ninguém antes da reunião, afinal era amante do silêncio e não aguentaria nem os chiliques de Afrodite, nem as reclamações de Camus, por mais que já estivesse acostumado.

Quando viu Mu na porta baixou a cabeça, o cumprimentando silenciosamente e seguiu para dentro do salão sem nem esperar Áries lhe devolver a saudação.

Ao ver Camus, lhe direcionou o mesmo gesto e seguiu até o fundo do salão, onde ficou encostado em um dos pilares de mármore.

Mu e Camus mal tiveram tempo de maldizer em pensamento a quietude grosseira do espanhol, pois quase ao mesmo tempo Máscara da Morte chegava ao salão com toda sua exuberância italiana, dando um último trago no cigarro que fumava e jogando a bituca escada a baixo.

— _Buonanotte_ , Mu! _Come_ está, _amico_? — disse o canceriano ao passar pela porta e dar de cara com o lemuriano. Então se esticou todo para apertar as mãos do colega, chacoalhando os braços de Mu como se manuseasse maracas cubanas — _Ma_ quanto tempo _qui no_ te vejo por aqui!

— Boa noite, Máscara da Morte. — disse Mu meio ressabiado, porém sorrindo descontraído. Não tinha muita familiaridade com os colegas e ainda havia as palavras de Shion, de que não deveria confiar em ninguém do Santuário — Vou bem, obrigado!

— _Va benne_! — respondeu sorrindo, enquanto largava as mãos de Áries e de pronto já pegava uma caixinha de balas de menta da cintura de sua armadura. Jogou uma bala na boca e se aproximando de Camus lhe estendeu a mão para um aperto bem menos enfático.

— Olá, Aquário.

— Olá, Câncer. — respondeu Camus retribuindo o cumprimento.

Não tinham o que conversar, como o esperado, então o canceriano foi até Shura no fundo do salão, pois com ele mantinha uma amizade firme desde quando eram crianças.

— E ai, cabrito? Será que atrasa? — disse com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

— Sempre atrasa! — respondeu Shura sem mudar o semblante, enquanto esfregava as têmporas meio irritado — Mas que milagre o fez chegar antes da hora?

— _Ma io_ estou _veramente_ com ódio do troféu que peguei _oggi_ , _capisce_? Se ficasse olhando para a cara dele por mais um minuto que fosse, ia arrancar os olhos do _stronzo_ e dar para os _canes_! _Ma_ ia ficar um buraco em minha parede... Resolvi vir e lidar com isso depois!

Shura apenas olhava para o amigo sentindo uma leve vontade de rir, porém o cavaleiro que adentrava o salão naquele momento o fez esquecer o riso imediatamente, já que ninguém ali ia muito com sua cara.

Shaka entrava pela porta com certa ansiedade. Nem ele mesmo sabia interpretar essa sensação.

Seria por ter passando anos isolado em seu Templo e agora veria a todos novamente? Já que quase nunca ia às convocações de Saga. Ou seria porque veria Mu, seu único amigo ali e o único ser digno de sua atenção.

— "Por Buda! Mas que sensação estranha!" — pensava quando finalmente encontrou a quem procurava.

O cavaleiro de Áries estava encostado em um dos pilares que ficavam na lateral do salão, um pouco mais afastado do grupo. Shaka sorriu ao vê-lo e imediatamente usou seu poder telepático para se comunicar com ele.

— “Mu! Mu de Áries! Há quanto tempo!”

Calado enquanto olhava para os companheiros que já haviam chegado, Mu perdia-se em seus próprios pensamentos imaginando qual era o propósito daquela convocação quando de repente sentiu o chamado telepático de Shaka e imediatamente se virou para a direção de onde sentia o Cosmo dele, abrindo um sorriso instantâneo assim que reconheceu sua figura imponente.

Mu estivera tão preocupado desde que recebera a convocação que tinha até se esquecido de que iria reencontrar seu melhor amigo de infância.

Sentira tantas saudades dele lá em Jamiel...

Desencostou do pilar e enquanto caminhava na direção de Shaka reparava no quanto o amigo havia crescido.

Não era mais o garotinho franzino de anos atrás, pelo contrário, tinha ficado mais alto que si! Os cabelos loiros, que já eram compridos quando criança, agora estavam longuíssimos assim como os seus, e não que costumasse reparar nisso, mas Shaka tinha se tornado um homem extremamente bonito!

Contudo, o semblante sério e até meio emburrado de quando era um menino ainda permanecia forte, apesar do sorriso tímido que lhe dava.

Quando ficou de frente para ele sentiu vontade de lhe dar um abraço, porém não teve coragem, então apenas estendeu a mão para uma saudação formal.

— Shaka, quanto tempo! — disse todo sorridente.

Virgem por sua vez, quando se viu frente a frente com Mu sentiu seus joelhos tremerem e suas pernas perderam a força.

Por alguns segundos ficou assustado, mas recobrara a concentração, focando nas palavras do lemuriano.

Fazia tanto tempo que não o via que só se lembrava de suas feições infantis, porém agora Mu estava muito diferente.

Mesmo que ainda com traços delicados, seu porte era forte, másculo e firme, que contrastavam com seu semblante doce e sereno.

Sorriu de volta para ele timidamente e agradeceu a Buda quando Mu tomou a iniciativa e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

— Ah, Mu... Sim, muito tempo! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que veio!

Nesse mesmo instante, Aiolia entrava no salão.

Enquanto Leão subia as escadarias das Doze Casas não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não na pouca vergonha que ouvira se espalhando pela Vila de Rodório. 

Ao passar por Shaka e Mu, notou que ambos estavam tão entretidos num aperto de mão prolongado e no que quer que fosse que estivessem conversando que nem sequer o notaram ali. Seguiu em frente e cumprimentou Camus com um aceno apenas. Não fez questão de cumprimentar Capricórnio, que evitava olhar para si, e quando viu Máscara da Morte acender um cigarro ali dentro do salão já imaginou que talvez, só talvez, aquela reunião não fosse acabar muito bem.

Aiolia então se colocou próximo a Camus, no meio do salão e distraído ficou observando Mu e Shaka de longe, que pareciam mesmo ser os únicos que ainda mantinham algum sentimento de amizade.

Quando Mu percebeu que Aiolia os observava, soltou rapidamente a mão de Shaka e cumprimentou o Leão com um aceno de cabeça. Shaka não fez questão de cumprimentar o vizinho e continuou olhando para Mu da mesma maneira, aguardando uma resposta, que logo veio.

— Não tive opção. — disse Mu finalmente, se referindo ao fato de estar de volta ao Santuário — Foi uma convocação oficial. Me preocupa muito o assunto que será tratado aqui hoje, porém não achei nada ruim voltar. Pelo contrário, foi muito bom poder te reencontrar finalmente! — falou, ficando ligeiramente corado pelo que dissera, por isso rapidamente mudou de assunto — Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta, eu estou bem! Jamiel é muito quieta, solitária, mas eu gosto de lá. É tranquilo e quando estou precisando conversar, sempre tem a Vila. Mas e você, como tem passado? Ainda medita muito? Lembro que ficava horas falando com Buda quando éramos crianças.

— Sim, Mu, ainda medito! Todos os dias, aliás. — afirmou Shaka sussurrando — Bem fez você de se afastar daqui. Não fosse pela minha meditação esse Santuário decadente já tinha me feito cair em desgraça! Mas, essa Vila de que você falou, em Jamiel, você tem amigos lá?

Mu estranhava o fato de o amigo estar de olhos fechados mesmo ali, conversando consigo. Sabia que Shaka quando criança fechava os olhos para meditar, mas quando não estava meditando os tinha abertos normalmente. Porém agora, desde que chegara ali e começaram a conversar, Virgem não abrira os olhos em nenhum momento. Mu se perguntava o porquê.

Resolveu não ser inconveniente, afinal depois de tanto tempo admitia para si, com certo pesar, que sabia pouco sobre a atual vida do amigo indiano.

Vai que era alguma mania dele, ou simplesmente um hábito, ou até um problema de saúde! Atena queira que não! Pois nas recordações de Mu não havia olhos azuis mais belos que os dele.

— Bom... — prosseguiu o ariano — Há uma taverna aonde eu vou de vez em quando. Não sou muito chegado a bebidas, como deve imaginar, Sha, por isso o taverneiro me serve sempre algum suco ou coisa do tipo, sem álcool. O mestre me instruiu sobre os males que ele causa ao homem. Bem, ai acabo batendo um papo com ele, ou com os outros moradores da Vila que frequentam lá... Mas, sinto que eles têm um certo receio em se aproximar de mim. Sabe como é, minha aparência e as lendas populares do "ferreiro da Torre" acabam espantando as pessoas. — riu meio tímido, ainda mais quando se dera conta de que chamara o amigo pelo apelido infantil.

Shaka no entanto já nem se lembrava mais do apelido, mas quando o ouviu foi como vivenciar em segundos os anos dourados da infância, principalmente aqueles em que vivera ao lado de Mu, o único ali que o chamava daquela forma.

— Ei... Shaka? — Áries chamou, percebendo que o amigo parecia ter desligado de repente. E como estava de olhos fechados, não sabia ler muito bem ainda seu rosto e suas intenções — Está tudo bem?

— Ah! Sim! — respondeu o virginiano meio exasperado — Meu... apelido de criança! Você lembrou! — deu um sorriso suave — Nem eu mesmo me lembrava dele direito! Mas... que bom que você tem com quem conversar lá em Jamiel, Mu. Assim não deve se sentir tão sozinho... Quero dizer... Você só encontra as pessoas na Taverna, ou alguém vai ficar com você lá... na sua... Torre? — disse, imediatamente se arrependendo da pergunta — “Por Buda! Por que perguntei isso? Que absurdo, Shaka!” — pensou envergonhado.

Porém, Mu mal tivera tempo de responder à pergunta, que por acaso julgou um tanto quanto estranha, que nesse momento entrava no salão uma figura tão bela quando espalhafatosa.

Afrodite adentrou o recinto segurando as laterais da capa branca da armadura com ambas as mãos, a balançando conforme andava, como se estivesse prestes a levantar voo.

Sorridente, o pisciano havia passado tanto corretivo no rosto para esconder as marcas das bofetadas que levara minutos antes na transa com Héracles, que parecia mais pálido que o normal.

Passou por Mu e Shaka e os cumprimentou com toda a descontração que cabia em seu ser.

— Oi, Buda, oi Mu! Quanto tempo! Só assim para ver vocês dois, heim! — disse sorrindo, mas passou direto, apenas vendo os dois cavaleiros lhes devolver a saudação, só que de maneira bem mais formal.

Caminhou em direção ao centro do salão onde ficava o trono do Grande Mestre.

Sabia que Saga logo chegaria, pois já havia passado dez minutos do tempo marcado, então viu que Camus de Aquário estava ali sozinho, longe dos demais cavaleiros que estavam dispersos no salão ou conversando entre si.

Peixes então, com a maior naturalidade do mundo, parou na frente de Camus, jogou a capa para trás, juntamente com as mechas longas de seu cabelo que caiam sobre o peito da armadura, e abrindo um sorriso enorme cumprimentou o colega que há muito não via.

— Vizinho! Nossa quanto tempo não dá essa cara linda por aqui! Como vai, Camus?

Camus por sua vez, olhava para ele, mas não acreditava no tamanho disparate e audácia daquela bicha atrevida em vir falar consigo daquela maneira.

Respirando fundo enquanto encarava o pisciano com olhos severos, Aquário pensava na vergonha que era ter ele, um viado nojento, compondo o alto escalão do exército de Atena. Ainda mais se portanto daquele jeito!

Seu olhar gelado deixava claro que não queria proximidade nenhuma com ele, já que a fama de Peixes era muito bem conhecida na máfia russa e até uma amizade poderia acabar por manchar sua impecável reputação.

— _Non_ é da sua conta! — respondeu de má vontade para não alongar a conversa.

— Credo, mas que picolé de amargura você é, Camus. Azedo, azedo! — disse Afrodite cruzando os braços, de frente ainda para o francês, enquanto o analisava dos pés à cabeça — Faz quanto tempo que você não transa? Tá com um bico tão grande na cara que já já o seu pinto vai migrar de baixo e nascer ai, na cabeça. — afirmou apontando com o dedo indicador para a parte da anatomia de Camus que correspondia ao órgão citado.

Camus semicerrou dos dentes sem tirar os olhos dos de Afrodite.

Não estava acreditando nos disparates que estava ouvindo daquele viado. Quem era ele pra fazer insinuações sobre quando fazia sexo ou não? Teve ganas de congelá-lo ali mesmo.

— Peixes... — disse pausadamente franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Diga, querido. — respondeu o sueco sorrindo para ele.

— Eu poderia lhe dar um bom tabefe nessa sua cara para você aprender a _non_ falar asneiras. Mas, pelo tanto de reboco que vejo em seu rosto, e pela barulheira que escutei ao passar pelo seu Templo, você já levou muitos hoje, e no fim é bem capaz que iria gostar de apanhar... Então, por favor, vá azucrinar outro, que _non_ tenho paciência com um bicha estúpida como você.

— Nossa! — disse descruzando os braços, levemente irritado — Então você fica debaixo da minha janela me escutando, Aquário? — deu uma gargalhada sonora que ecoou pelo salão chamando a atenção imediata de todos ali, que voltaram os olhos para os dois em atenção.

— O... que? — exclamou o ruivo, chocado com o que ouviu.

Afrodite então apoiou uma mão em um dos ombros de Aquário e encarou os olhos dele com vigor.

— Camus, vou te confessar uma coisa: Eu já percebi há muito tempo que você era estranho, mas confesso que me surpreendeu ainda mais. Não imaginei que era tanto! Mas olha, se você gosta de ouvir a foda alheia, não que eu esteja te julgando, longe de mim... Cada um com seu fetiche... Pois bem, se você gosta de ouvir os outros transando eu marquei hoje às vinte e duas horas com dois soldados lá no meu Templo. — disse naturalmente, para espanto do francês, que arregalou os olhos — Para o caso de você querer ouvir, pode ir lá debaixo da minha janela que eu posso até gritar um pouquinho mais alto para você me ouvir melhor! Você quer? Posso gritar o seu nome também! Você quer? – disse o sueco, sem nenhuma noção do perigo que corria, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais do francês que parecia estar numa espécie de transe, tamanho era seu estado de incredulidade.

Ali do lado, no mesmo momento, Máscara da Morte e Shura observavam Peixes e Aquário com olhos atentos.

— _Guardare_ Afrodite! Pode passar cinquenta anos _quello_ viado está sempre igual! Sempre muito belo e procurando encrenca! — riu analisando de longe que pelos rostos dos dois colegas a conversa ganhava proporções perigosas.

Shura não respondeu, pois estava distraído trocando olhares ameaçadores com Aiolia. Todos ali sabiam que os dois não se bicavam e não faziam questão nenhuma de esconder.

Aiolia divagava entre passado e presente quando uma cena preocupante lhe chamou a atenção, assim como a de todos ali.

Camus agarrou o braço de Afrodite dando um apertão com muita força, fazendo o pisciano se curvar para frente e imediatamente acender seu Cosmo.

Porém, diferente de Peixes, que se mantinha na defensiva, Aquário elevou seu Cosmo formando uma camada fina de gelo em torno do braço do sueco, começando a congelá-lo aos poucos à medida que dizia:

— Nunca, você está me ouvindo? Nunca mais ponha suas mãos imundas em mim, Peixes. — disse enquanto encarava Afrodite nos olhos de maneira ameaçadora — Ou vai perder o braço, a mão, o que for que me tocar! _Vous avons compris_? Você passou de todos os limites! _Non_ vou dar conversa para afrescalhado. Eu juro que mato você!

— Ah é? — disse o sueco, que só não sentia uma dor maior na área que era congelada porque estava protegido por sua armadura — Pois eu acho que você não dá conta de me matar, nem de me congelar, Camus, sabe por quê? — falou dando um passo à frente até ficar com o rosto bem perto ao do francês, ao ponto dele poder sentir o hálito doce e tóxico do pisciano — Porque eu tenho um fogo muito grande para o seu picolézinho dar conta! — arrematou com um sorriso cínico, e na mesma hora Aquário elevou ainda mais seu Cosmo.

— Fodeu! — gritou Máscara da Morte dando um cutucão em Shura e já saindo correndo em direção aos dois cavaleiros que se engalfinhavam.

Na mesma hora, Mu também percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali e quando desviou os olhos de Shaka, viu Câncer correndo em direção a Camus e Afrodite, notando que o francês estava congelando o braço do pisciano.

— Shaka, depois conversamos! Acho que temos problemas! — disse, já correndo em direção a eles.

Virgem se virou de frente para a cena, mas não foi até lá, apenas colocou seu elmo e soltou um suspiro.

De longe Shaka viu quando Shura num salto se colocou atrás de Aquário e encostou a mão que guardava a temível Excallibur no pescoço do francês, cortando alguns fios do cabelo ruivo no processo.

 — Saia devagar de perto dele, _compañero_. — disse ameaçador o espanhol — Se arrancar _el_ braço dele, _su cabeza se va junto_.

Máscara da Morte então se colocou no meio dos dois brigões, de costas para Peixes e de frente para Aquário.

Olhou nos olhos de Camus e disse sorrindo de maneira sádica:

— _Io_ posso ficar com a cabeça, Shura?

A resposta do espanhol foi um olhar bravio para o amigo.

— _No_ leve isso para _el_ pessoal, Aquário. Apenas _estoy_ cumprindo o regulamento. Devo manter a ordem nessa pocilga! — disse, deixando todos ainda mais apreensivos.

Porém, não fora a ameaça de Shura, nem o semblante ameaçador de Máscara da Morte, tampouco o olhar bravio de Aiolia que acabaram de vez com aquele furdunço, mas sim a entrada eloquente e decisiva do Mestre do Santuário, que na velocidade da Luz abriu a porta da lateral do Templo e quando todos ainda se assustavam com o estrondo, passava no meio deles jogando os brigões com uma rajada de Cosmo, um em cada canto do salão.

— Maldição! Não acredito que não conseguem mesmo ficar perto um do outro sem tentarem se matar! — Saga gritou indo para seu trono, então se virou de frente, encarou um por um e se sentou — Alguém pode me explicar que merda está acontecendo no meu Templo?

Camus em fim se pronunciou.

Já estava de pé, enquanto os outros ainda levantavam do chão.

— Vocês deviam manter a cadela no cio de vocês presa na coleira! — concluiu ríspido, fulminando o pisciano com o olhar .

Afrodite, que terminava de se levantar, nem esperou todos se aprumarem e usando a velocidade da Luz surgiu atrás de Camus e lhe deu um belo pontapé no traseiro, fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos em apreensão.

— Seu cafuçu* grosseirão! Machuda* do fosso lamacento do Hades! — gritou Peixes vendo o aquariano se curvar para frente com o empurrão enquanto segurava o elmo da armadura na cabeça, que quase caiu com golpe — Eu só quis ser gentil com você, afinal você é meu vizinho e vive debaixo da minha janela! Seu equêzeiro*, cabeça de fósforo aceso! Olha para mim, Camus, vê se eu tenho cara de quem dá ideia numa alma sebosa quinem você! Pelo amor de Dadá! Prefiro chupar um cano de chuveiro enferrujado do que o...

— CHEGA! — a voz de Saga dessa vez saiu forte e violenta como um trovão. Levantou-se do trono e agora usava toda a força de seus pulmões — Afrodite de Peixes, venha agora para cá! Saia já de perto do Aquário! E Camus, posso saber por que caralho do Hades você atacou Peixes dessa forma covarde?

Enquanto o pisciano cumpria a ordem do Mestre e seguia até perto do trono, fulminando o aquariano com os olhos, Camus espumava por dentro de raiva!

Como aquele afrescalhado tivera a coragem de lhe chutar o traseiro?

Cerrou os punhos com força e enquanto se imaginava socando aquela cara cheia de maquiagem contou até dez, tentando se acalmar.

Aos poucos seu semblante de fúria ia se amenizando. Não que a raiva que sentia daquela boneca escandalosa houvesse passado. Porém, não iria permitir que Peixes o tirasse do sério na frente do Grande Mestre e dos colegas, uma vez que parecia ser justamente isso que ele queria. Era disso que ele gostava! De chamar atenção! E não seria Camus quem ia dar esse gostinho àquela bicha desclassificada.

Aquário então respirou fundo, ajeitou o elmo na cabeça e se dirigindo a Saga disse pausadamente, em tom baixo e cordial:

— Saga, _non_ houve, em absoluto, nenhum ataque covarde ao cavaleiro de Peixes por minha parte. Sequer houve um ataque! Como Grande Mestre, deve conhecer bem a índole deste seu cavaleiro. Eu apenas o adverti para que se afastasse de mim e se portasse dignamente. Ele, no entanto, _non_ me deu ouvidos e extrapolando todos os limites do aceitável se jogou em cima de mim. Dei apenas um aviso. Se ele souber se comportar, _non_ teremos mais problemas.

— Me joguei em cima de você? — gritou Afrodite se virando de frente novamente para o aquariano enquanto retirava umas mechas de cabelo grudadas no rosto. Com a mão ainda meio congelada, abria e fechava os dedos tentando fazer o sangue voltar a circular — Se toca, Aquário, já que ninguém faz isso por você! Eu apenas te cumprimentei, porque sou muito educado, e você já fantasiou alguma coisa comigo, tá boa? Você precisa de tratamento!

— Peixes, cale a boca se não quiser que te arranque a língua! — disse Saga em tom ameaçador.

— Hum... Faça isso e vai secar de tanta falta que vai sentir dela. — retrucou o pisciano em tom bem baixinho.

— Não vou nem perguntar o que você resmungou ai! — disse Saga novamente se sentando no trono — E sim, Aquário, eu conheço a índole de todos aqui e sei bem como são as coisas quando estão reunidos. Agora quero que todos se comportem, pois tenho um comunicado a fazer. Será que posso finalmente começar essa reunião? Espera! Cadê o Touro? — disse o Grande Mestre olhando para todos ali.

De repente passos apressados e que causavam um ruído estrondoso foram ouvidos irrompendo salão adentro.

O som era tão alto que chamou a atenção de todos os fazendo olhar ao mesmo tempo para a porta, apreensivos com o que estaria a caminho.

O piso trepidava e era como se uma manada de touros estivesse invadido o Santuário e rumando para o Templo do Grande Mestre como num estouro, mas um único Touro fora visto, enfim, entrando pela porta botando os bofes para fora.

— Desculpa ae, gente... Cheguei! — disse um Aldebaran ofegante e de rosto suado — Eu tava terminando de cozinhar o feijão, senão ele ficava cascudo!

— Será que um dia você vai chegar na hora marcada, Touro? — disse Gêmeos — Bom, creio que já estão todos aqui. — olhou para o rosto de cada um ali, vendo Shura, Aiolia e Máscara da Morte com os braços cruzados e o mesmo semblante invocado de sempre, Mu um pouco atrás de Shaka, que o olhava com olhos curiosos, ao passo que Virgem se mantinha indiferente como sempre, e Camus e Afrodite que se entreolhavam como se pudessem estrangular um ao outro só com o olhar — Bem, acho que posso começar a reunião, presumo!

Shaka, que detestava Gêmeos e não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder isso de ninguém, foi o único que se pronunciou.

— Já deveria ter começado! Vamos, Grande Mestre, diga logo o propósito dessa convocação antes que mais cavaleiros queiram se matar. Já tomou demais o nosso tempo. — disse com propriedade, mas em seu interior estava mesmo era preocupado com o capítulo da novela que logo começaria. E hoje um acontecimento essencial para o futuro da trama era previsto nas chamadas que apareciam entre um bloco e outro do telejornal.

Alheio ao verdadeiro motivo que apressava o cavaleiro de Virgem, Saga abriu ainda mais o sorriso. Ali estava um que iria surtar com a novidade!

— Bem... Quem atrasou o concílio foram vocês mesmos e não eu, Virgem! Enfim... Todos sabem, ou desconfiam pelo menos, que a situação financeira do Santuário anda bem precária. Muitos já perceberam que o soldo de vocês há tempos não é mais o mesmo, e que o que o Santuário pode lhes pagar é proveniente da máfia. Por esse motivo, e para alavancar fundos, decidi abrir um negócio, onde conto com a participação de todos!... Comunico a vocês, meus cavaleiros e caros irmãos de armas, que dentro de duas noites será inaugurada a minha casa de tolerância! O Templo das Bacantes! — soltou a bomba olhando nos rostos de cada um as reações diversas que o aguardava.

Shaka então abriu os olhos.

Imediatamente uma lufada de ar sacudiu o salão fazendo tremer as colunas e balançar as capas e cabelos dos cavaleiros, que sentiram o impacto como se fosse um pequeno tremor de terra.

Virgem simplesmente não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir e, perplexo, olhava para Gêmeos com os olhos azuis enormes arregalados, sem conseguir esboçar uma reação que fosse.

Mu, que estava a seu lado, tocou no braço do amigo meio confuso com o rosto quase colado em seu ombro:

— Shaka, o que é uma casa de tolerância?

No entanto Shaka estava absorto demais para processar a pergunta do amigo no mesmo instante e quando ia dizer algo, Camus falou em sua frente.

— Eu já imaginava.

O francês de início ficara espantado, mas como era um dos líderes da máfia russa há muitos anos, já sabia o quão rentável prostíbulos poderiam ser. Era ele, inclusive, quem supervisionava o faturamento e o giro de muitas das casas mantidas pela Vory v Zakone. Estava mais que familiarizado com o negócio, por isso achou uma jogada de mestre por parte de Saga.

Quanto ao Santuário, que explodisse! Cruzou os braços mostrando sua indiferença.

Ao lado de Camus, Aldebaran deu uma gargalhada sonora:

— Maluco! Mas essa é de cair o cu da bunda! — arregalou os olhos cruzando os braços.

Mu, que estava ao lado dele, até se assustou com o riso espalhafatoso do taurino. Meio confuso ia dizer algo, mas sentiu quando Máscara da Morte lhe pousou a mão no ombro, também rindo da novidade.

— _Ma_ que? _Una_ zona? — bradava o canceriano dando um cutucão no braço de Shura que parecia catatônico, com os olhos esbugalhados mirando Saga.

Aiolia, que estava um pouco mais atrás, esfregou o rosto pensativo — "Então era isso mesmo! Uma zona!” Era o fim, mas pelo menos levantaria uma verba para pagar as dívidas.

Enquanto Aiolia pensava, Shaka enfim conseguiu sair do transe provocado pela notícia impactante e finalmente se manifestara.

— Eu não posso acreditar em um sacrilégio desse! — disse o cavaleiro de Virgem visivelmente transtornado.

Soltou-se cuidadosamente de Mu, que segurava em seu braço, e caminhou a duros passos até chegar diante do trono de Saga, onde parou o encarando nos olhos com uma expressão de pura indignação.

— Será possível que você tenha enlouquecido de vez? Isso aqui é um Santuário! Já não basta vocês serem uns prevaricadores ébrios, promíscuos, corruptos e pederastas... Espíritos mundanos entregues a vícios, ainda querem macular o santo nome de Atena com um... uma... um antro de perversão? — olhou para todos ali presentes com um olhar reprovador — Vocês não têm vergonha?... Esse é um solo SAGRADO! — então Shaka encontrou os olhos inocentes de Mu, que o fitavam angustiados — Mu... meu amigo, uma casa de tolerância, é... é... é aonde as pessoas indecentes e perdidas vão para praticar... atos obscenos... e pagam para fornicar com outras! — percebeu que pela cara que Mu fazia ele já havia entendido então o poupou de maiores detalhes.

— Mas... mas... Shaka isso não pode! Shion me ensinou que intimidades não podem ser feitas assim com qualquer um. Deveríamos nos manter puros! Somos cavaleiros! Como assim abrir um local desses aqui em solo sagrado? Atena não aprovaria, Shion também não!

— _Madonna mia_! — disse Máscara da Morte se enfiando no meio deles, olhando ora para Virgem, ora para Áries — _Ma_ de que planeta vocês dois vieram, p _orca miséria_? Nunca me foram numa zona? O Buda eu já imaginava, mas você Mu! — perguntou surpreso.

Envergonhado, Mu que já estava quase roxo baixou a cabeça evitando olhar para o canceriano e quando Shaka viu o desconforto do amigo ficou ainda mais irritado com tudo aquilo.

— Nunca fui. — disse Mu em tom baixo — Eu... eu fui criado em Jamiel e mestre Shion nunca me permitiu sair da Torre para ir nesses... lugares. No vilarejo onde moro não deve ter essas casas, bem... se tiver, eu não sabia que era para isso que elas serviam. — falou e buscou Shaka com os olhos, meio desconsertado, como se pedisse socorro.

Se pudesse se teleportaria dali para não ter de passar tamanho vexame e exposição.

Tudo piorou ainda mais quando Afrodite chegou por trás de Mu e Máscara da Morte e praticamente se pendurou nos ombros de ambos, se enfiando no meio todo afogueado.

— Um virgem! — gritou eufórico — Ai, que fofo, gente! Mu, vou garantir que sua primeira vez seja espetacular e inesquecível! Vou arrumar a rachuda*, ou o bófe, o que você preferir, mais experiente do puteiro para você, meu carneirinho imaculado! — dizia dando um beijo na bochecha do ariano, que ficou ainda mais vermelho de vergonha.

— Sossega, Afrodite! — disse Gêmeos — Meus caros irmãos de armas, para que tanto estardalhaço? Shaka, meu caro, a casa está instalada no antigo Templo em honra a Baco, do lado de fora do Santuário, portanto não estou desrespeitando nem denegrindo a nossa adorada deusa. Agora ouçam com atenção. Todos estão incumbidos a trazer clientes para cá. Principalmente você, Camus de Aquário. Use sua influência internacional para trazer gente de peso, de preferência que não se importe em gastar muito dinheiro aqui.

— _Oui_. Posso trazer homens da alta sociedade russa. Pessoas com quem eu sei que você gostará de fazer negócios. Chefões do crime organizado que adorariam visitar a Grécia. E é certeza de que darão um bom lucro. Eles pagam bem por belas mulheres. Mas, desde já aviso: apenas mulheres! Na Vory v Zakone _non_ aturamos bichas, está claro? — disse lançando um olhar frio para Afrodite, que apenas o ignorou enrolando uma mecha do cabelo de Mu em seus dedos — Desde que tenha uma porcentagem creio que podemos ter uma ótima parceria.

— Perfeito, Aquário. — respondeu Saga — Depois tratamos dessa porcentagem. Shura de Capricórnio, você continuará sendo nosso segurança, mas agora terá a ajuda de Máscara da Morte. — afirmou o geminiano ao encarar os dois cavaleiros — A casa será frequentada por pessoas muito influentes e não posso arriscar quaisquer incidentes envolvendo diplomacia. Aldebaran de Touro, trabalhará como barman. Mu de Áries, você será meu tesoureiro.

— Tesoureiro? — perguntou Mu confuso, pois Shion o havia alertado sobre Gêmeos e um possível atentado contra si, mas Saga o estava dando outro emprego, o que significava que talvez não estivesse pensando em matá-lo — Mas... Saga eu moro em Jamiel. Não me sinto confortável em me envolver nesse tipo de negócio... eu...

— Ora, Áries, você vai se mudar para cá novamente. Seu lugar é aqui no Santuário. Agora que Shion não está mais entre nós, eu quero que reassuma seu posto. — disse Gêmeos decidido — No mais, as amazonas de prata serão as encarregadas da diversão, se é que me entendem. Já acertei tudo com Geisty e amanhã falarei com Marin, Shina e também com Misty, pois minha casa é aberta a todos os públicos. Está claro, Camus de Aquário? Os russos que escolham as mulheres, e que não se enganem. — falou com propriedade, vendo o aquariano apenas dar de ombros e resmungar algo.

A confusão que tomava conta dos pensamentos do cavaleiro de Áries, de súbito juntou-se à surpresa que ele sentiu ao ouvir o nome da amazona de Serpente ser dito por Saga, e naquelas circunstâncias tão estranhas! — “O que? A Geisty? Será que é a Geisty que...” — pensava o ariano completamente confuso quando a voz estrondosa de Aldebaran entrou por seus ouvidos ruidosa e forte, embaralhando as peças do quebra-cabeças que ele tentava montar em sua mente.

— Peraí, ô Saga. Deixa eu ver se entendi. — disse Aldebaran coçando a cabeça — As amazonas vão ser as quengas e entre elas está sua cunhada, a namorada do seu falecido irmão? É isso mesmo que entendi cara?

— É, Touro, é isso mesmo que entendeu.

— Francamente, quem tem um irmão como você não precisa de inimigo! Fura olho! — Aldebaran afirmou boquiaberto.

— Menos, Touro! Não se pode furar olho de um homem morto! — disse conclusivo.

Mu olhava para os dois, Touro e Gêmeos, tentando encontrar alguma lógica no que eles diziam, enquanto ao lado dele Aiolia já se preparava para questionar o Grande Mestre quanto ao envolvimento de Marin naquele negócio sujo, quando foi literalmente atropelado por um furacão de cabelos azuis piscina.

— O QUE? O MISTY? — gritou o pisciano ao se debruçar no trono do Patriarca apoiando ambas as mãos nos braços de mármore da peça — Não me diga, por todas as serpentes da cabeça da Medusa, que eu ouvi você dizer o nome daquela Lagartixa cascuda! Você não pode chamar aquela cria do Aqueronte, Saga! Você tá de truque* comigo?

— Deixa de drama, Afrodite! Você não vai dar conta de atender a todas as bichas enrustidas que frequentarão o Templo. Ainda mais com a regalia de escolher os clientes. Te conheço, sei que é exigente! Preciso de um homem que atenda aqueles que você se recusar, oras!

— Não! Não! Não! Mas tem que ser ele? Tem que ser justo a cascuda de ventosas? Você melhor que ninguém deveria saber que odeio ela! E que ela me odeia!

— Veja pelo lado bom! Você vai poder fazer gato e sapato dele, já que as meninas são a sua responsabilidade. Agora acalme-se e volte para seu posto. Meus caros é claro que também teremos muitas outras garotas, as quais Milo está agora providenciando em sua viagem ao leste europeu até a Turquia.

— Eu não posso acreditar nisso! — disse Shaka de repente, chamando a atenção de todos — Não é possível que vocês estejam coniventes com uma sandice dessa! Obrigar as amazonas, guerreiras poderosas e honradas a se prostituir... — Virgem então olhou para os rostos de seus colegas dourados. Todos pareciam bem decididos e conformados em acatar tanto as ordens quando aos desplantes do Grande Mestre. Ver Gêmeos definir as funções medíocres de cada um naquele negócio escuso era aberração demais para ele — Vocês são homens escolhidos pelos deuses para cumprir um propósito maior. Receberam dádivas, são especiais! E jogam esse dom no lixo se comportando como porcos imundos! Me enoja olhar para a cara de vocês!... O exército de elite de Atena! Que piada!

— Shaka, meu caro... — disse Saga com um risinho irônico no rosto — Que estresse todo é esse? Isso só pode ser falta de sexo. Aconselho você a abandonar seu voto de castidade e ir visitar nossas garotas no Templo das Bacantes. Vai te fazer bem.

Virgem então encarou Gêmeos nos olhos, franziu o nariz e deu uma cusparada no chão, quase acertando os pés do geminiano.

— Eu nunca vou colocar os pés naquele lugar imundo, Gêmeos. Você é um fracasso. Eu só tenho a lamentar.

— Ah, que coisa feia! Cuspindo no chão do Templo de Atena! Maculando esse solo sagrado! Olha que posso delegar uma função para você também no meu negócio, heim! Não me provoque e não seja intransigente! — disse Gêmeos rindo maliciosamente.

— Eu só vejo aqui uma pessoa cuja alma é suja o suficiente para macular esse Templo: Você, Cavaleiro de Gêmeos! Assim como não tomo parte dos seus negócios com a máfia, também não serei conivente com esse negócio mundano. E tente me obrigar para você ver o que faço com você! Só estou aqui nesse Santuário por Atena! Tenho uma missão com a deusa e não será você quem vai me desviar dela! — deu alguns passos para trás até ficar ao lado de Mu, sem quebrar o contato visual com Saga — Venha, Mu, o ambiente aqui infelizmente não está propício à nossa presença e essa reunião medíocre já disse a que veio.  

Áries, confuso e assustado, olhou para o Grande Mestre esperando que ele o liberasse, pois não sairia dali sem a permissão de Saga.

As palavras de Shion alertando Mu acerca da periculosidade de Saga eram lei na mente no lemuriano e ele ficaria atento, analisando Gêmeos, mesmo que não sentisse ameaça alguma contra si.

— Pode ir, Mu. — disse o Grande Mestre finalmente — Regresse o quanto antes à Casa de Áries. Já precisarei dos seus serviços na inauguração! Tenha uma boa noite!

— Com licença, Grande Mestre. Trarei meus pertences ainda hoje de Jamiel. Tenha uma boa noite. — disse Mu de maneira muito cordial, fazendo uma leve reverência e por fim acompanhando Shaka, que antes de deixar o salão, parou em frente à Afrodite e encarou os olhos azuis do pisciano com firmeza.

— E você... — disse o virginiano em tom baixo e ameaçador — Se não quiser perder seus sentidos deixe o Mu em paz! — aviso dado os dois cavaleiros deixaram o Templo sem nem olhar para trás.

Virgem indignado e furioso, Áries confuso.

— Eu heim! — disse Afrodite — O Buda ficou mesmo abalado com o babado forte! — se aproximou do trono e enquanto todos ainda se recuperavam, fosse puxando o ar pelas bocas, suspirando, ou enxugando o suor das testas devido ao momento tenso que acabaram de presenciar, afinal, se Gêmeos e Virgem resolvessem se pegar ali numa discussão mais acalorada, certamente o teto do Templo viria a baixo, Peixes se inclinou e disse baixinho próximo ao ouvido do geminiano — Por que você chamou a cascuda baixa patente? Eu não sou suficiente para você?

— Afrodite... se afaste. — disse Saga esfregando os olhos com dois dedos da mão esquerda.

— Por quê? — continuou o pisciano — Você sabe que isso não vai dar certo. Aquele maldito quer tudo que é meu! Ele é vil, é dissimulado! Não me diga que você vai testar a Lagartixa também? EU TE MATO! — gritou chamando a atenção de todos, que olharam para os dois espantados, esperando um novo barraco.

— Justo você dizendo que vai me matar, Afrodite? — disse Saga, que agora aproximava o rosto do ouvido do pisciano para falar em tom mais baixo — Eu só testo material de qualidade! Agora, se afaste. — ordenou ajeitando sua postura, coçando o nariz que parecia formigar devido à proximidade do pisciano, enquanto olhava para os demais à sua frente — Declaro a reunião encerrada! Dentro de dois dias, no final de semana, os esperarei no Templo das Bacantes para trabalharem e por que não, também se divertirem. — comentou sorrindo malicioso.

Camus, que ficou só observando o jeito de Peixes e Gêmeos a seu modo, calado e de longe, pensava incomodado — “ _Mon dieu_. Ai tem!... E vai ter briga de plumas naquele pardieiro. Ridículo! Por mim podiam se bater até morrerem engasgadas na maquiagem! Humpf! Eu só espero que fiquem bem longe dos meus homens e dos clientes que trarei, ou terei que tomar medidas drásticas com essas bichas nojentas."

O francês então querendo sair dali o quanto antes para não ter mais que olhar para a cara do cavaleiro de Peixes, deu um passo a frente e fez uma reverência, indicando que iria embora.

— Negócio fechado, Saga. Ficarei no Santuário para ir à inauguração para avaliar pessoalmente a mercadoria e as instalações do local. Preciso me assegurar do que será oferecido aos clientes que pretendo trazer no futuro. No mais, vejo você em dois dias.

— Até lá, Camus. — respondeu Gêmeos.  

— _Éco_! — disse Câncer já tirando um maço de cigarros da caneleira da armadura. Estava eufórico com tudo aquilo! Iria poder transar, beber, fumar e se tivesse sorte, de quebra até arrancar algumas cabeças, já que era o segurança do local. E tudo no ambiente de trabalho. Seria o paraíso! — _Io_ também já vou descer! Foram emoções demais para um dia, _va benne_! Guardar um pouco para a tal inauguração! — fez uma reverência e deu as costas, sendo seguido por Shura que nada disse, apenas olhou para Saga e acenou com a cabeça, deixando o salão logo em seguida.

Aiolia se aproximou de Gêmeos e depois da reverência olhou para ele com o semblante muito sério.

— Estarei lá na inauguração também, Grande Mestre, mas...

— Mas? — perguntou Saga cruzando as pernas e se recostando no encosto do trono.

— Concordo com Virgem. Não deveria obrigar as amazonas de prata a se prostituirem. — disse pensando em Marin. Nutria um sentimento forte pela amazona de Águia e não lhe agradava em nada a ideia de vê-la se vendendo em uma casa de tolerância.

— Eu não obrigo ninguém, Aiolia. Eu sou um homem misericordioso. Sou o Grande Mestre! Vocês às vezes parecem se esquecer disso! — disse Saga na maior tranquilidade — Eu apenas dou o caminho e ofereço escolhas alternativas. Quem irá decidir que caminho seguir serão elas, meu caro. Ninguém será obrigado a nada no meu bordel! Shaka de Virgem já me aborreceu o suficiente por hoje. Aquele lá é um peso morto nesse Santuário, não me obedece em nada. Não me venha com puritanismo você também! Boa noite, Aiolia. — falou com propriedade já se levantando do trono e seguindo para o interior do Templo, nem dando chance de resposta ao leonino.

Aiolia respirou fundo. Não queria ter de ver Marin naquele lugar, mas pelo jeito não teria alternativa!

 

**Dicionário Afroditesco**

**Cafuçu** – sujeito grosseiro, selvagem, primitivo, sem modos

 **Equêzeiro** – arranjador de encrencas, trambiqueiro, mentiroso

 **Machuda** – gay que força uma masculinidade que lhe falta

 **Rachuda** – mulher

 **Truque** – mentira, enganação, armação

 

 

 

 


	7. Convocação de prata

Após a reunião dourada todos regressaram a seus Templos. Alguns ansiosos com a novidade, outros receosos ou curiosos, mas um cavaleiro em especial estava indignado!

Shaka de Virgem não conseguia se conformar com a novidade.

Gêmeos estava transformando o Santuário em um antro de decadência e aos cavaleiros em libertinos. Ainda teve o desplante de obrigar Mu a trabalhar na tal casa de tolerância.

Shaka sentia ganas em matar o geminiano e livrar o Santuário de sua má influência, mas se fizesse isso, além de começar uma guerra estaria apenas repetindo a história e sendo como Gêmeos.

Não havia o que fazer, a não ser treinar, meditar e elevar seu Cosmo para salvar pelo menos sua alma e a de Atena, quando esta regressasse e certamente morresse logo em seguida de desgosto ao ver no que seus guerreiros se tornaram.

— Shaka... — a voz de Mu, que descia as escadarias a seu lado, tirou o virginiano de seus pensamentos. Já estavam em frente ao Templo de Virgem quando Áries parou para se despedir — Preciso organizar minha mudança de Jamiel para a Casa de Áries. Você poderia me auxiliar? Amanhã bem cedo trago minhas coisas para cá. — perguntou Mu, que ainda estava meio desconcertado depois da reunião.

— Claro, Mu. — respondeu Virgem retirando o elmo da cabeça — Ter você por perto novamente será muito bom! Você é o único de nós, além de mim, que parece ter ainda algum juízo e respeito pelo nome de Atena.

Mu sorriu e de forma singela se despediu do amigo com um aperto de mãos, para logo em seguida se teleportar para Jamiel.

Shaka então entrou em seu Templo, e enquanto resmungava toda sorte de impropérios contra Saga de Gêmeos, retirou a armadura sagrada, fez uma sopa de ervilhas e correu para seu quarto para fazer a única coisa que distraía sua mente dos desgostos de se viver num antro de pecados e vícios: foi ver novela.

Era completamente alucinado pelas novelas indianas que, por sorte, sua pequena e já bem surrada antena parabólica conseguia captar.

A televisão e toda a gama de pessoas com histórias repletas de dramas e romances que cabiam dentro dela, fora a única companhia do virginiano ao longo dos anos, já que se mantinha recluso em seu Templo sempre resignado a não se envolver com a máfia e nem acatar as ordens que Gêmeos impunha aos demais cavaleiros.

Sendo assim, ligou a TV, mas o capítulo da novela estava no final.

Os contratempos da reunião lhe fizeram perder justamente a cerimônia de casamento de Ralej e Síbila, a qual aguardava há meses. Jogou a colher dentro do prato de sopa enquanto olhava revoltado para os créditos que subiam na tela.

— Maldito Gêmeos e sua casa de tolerância! Bom... Terei que levantar mais cedo para ver a reprise! — ralhou.

Sim. Por causa do fuso horário a novela tão amada de Shaka era captada em dois horários na Grécia, de manhã e de noite. E ele assistia nos dois.

Como perdera o capítulo, engoliu a sopa sem vontade alguma e foi para sua lótus meditar, onde não ficou por muito tempo. Logo voltou ao quarto para se deitar, pois de manhã ajudaria Mu com a mudança.

Pegou no sono com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Em Jamiel, Mu também se preparava para dormir.

Já tinha organizado praticamente todos os seus pertences e agora olhava para as caixas empilhadas na sala da torre onde morava pensando no quanto adorava aquele lugar. Sentiria falta!

Distraído, sua mente divagava nas lembranças do que vivera ali, muitas das quais sempre envolviam seu Mestre. Juntou as ferramentas celestes com nostalgia e selou a caixa com fita, recordando com carinho de quando Shion lhe ensinara a usar cada uma delas.

Contudo, Mu não levava consigo apenas pertences, mas também muitas dúvidas.

Seu contato com o Santuário e com Saga depois de tantos anos, por fim não fora tão ruim quanto Shion o alertara. Gêmeos não parecia ter a intenção de matá-lo. Muito pelo contrário, tinha até lhe oferecido um cargo de importância na tal casa de tolerância.

Falando dela, Áries ainda estava bem confuso.

Afinal, por que pessoas iam querer pagar para se deitarem com outras?

Shion lhe ensinara qual a função do sexo na vida do homem e da mulher, a qual era promover sua descendência. Dessa forma, o casal se apaixonava, casava, faziam sexo e tinham filhos. Tudo com muito amor e respeito acima de tudo. Não compreendia, portanto, por que alguém pagaria a outro para fazer sexo, tampouco como podiam se deitar com qualquer um sem amor.  

“E por que Peixes e Lagarto também vão trabalhar lá? Mulheres também pagam pra se deitar com homens?” — pensava confuso.

Foi com todas essas dúvidas que Mu foi para a cama naquela noite.

***

Na Grécia o dia tinha começado bem cedo para Shaka, que pulou da cama com os primeiros raios de sol, meditou entre suas Salas Gêmeas, tomou café e eufórico, tanto pelo fato de que logo iria rever o amigo ariano, quanto pelo capítulo da novela que começava, se jogou na cama para enfim testemunhar o casamento de Ralej e Síbila.

Minutos depois, com o capítulo já na metade, mas com os noivos enfim casados e abençoados, como em toda boa novela indiana agora iniciava-se uma longa tomada de danças, onde os noivos executavam coreografias bem ensaiadas ao som de uma música alegre.

— Ah, eles se casaram mesmo a família não aprovando! Buda, que amor poderoso o deles! — dizia Virgem alegre.

Então Shaka aumentou o som da TV e como se fosse um dos convidados da festa começou a dançar em frente ao aparelho, celebrando o enlace dos noivos.

Empolgado, pegou um véu dourado que estava sobre o biombo de madeira que tinha no quarto e tal qual um dos dançarinos da telinha, balançava o tecido fino por cima da cabeça, girando ele no ar, jogando para cima e apanhando, sempre espiando a festa que rolava solta na TV.

Tinha esquecido por uns momentos as monstruosidades que Saga dissera na noite passada.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Áries Mu acabava de se teleportar de Jamiel com todos os seus pertences.

Deixou as caixas espalhadas pelo Templo e, como já havia tomado café, subiu para Virgem para avisar Shaka de que chegara.

Quando entrou na Sexta Casa, porém, escutou ao longe a música que tocava.

Distraído foi caminhando em direção ao som, adentrando o Templo de Virgem ao passo que o volume aumentava sem nem se lembrar de se anunciar, afinal há anos não executava os protocolos do Santuário, e era normal se esquecer de que todos deveriam se anunciar ao passar pelas Casas.

Franziu a testa quando pensou entender o que a música dizia, apesar de parecer estar em hindi, o idioma materno de Shaka.

— Vai lá, Rivaldo... sai desse... lago? — balbuciou baixinho repetindo o que ouvia no refrão.

Só quando estava de frente para a porta do quarto de Virgem é que se deu conta de que praticamente invadira a casa do amigo, e do quão rude estava sendo. Por isso, elevou seu Cosmo gentilmente avisando ao virginiano de sua presença.

Dentro do quarto, quando sentiu o chamado pelo Cosmo de Mu, Shaka, que dançava com o véu todo enrolado em sua cabeça, parou de súbito olhando para a porta fechada em estado catatônico.

“Mu!... Mu! Por Buda, ele já chegou! Ele está aqui!” — a mente do virginiano gritava para si mesmo, lhe dando um tranco que o fez correr de um lado para outro do quarto, abestalhado e sem rumo.

Parou, olhou para a TV e pensou em desligá-la, mas como explicaria a música alta?

E como explicaria que havia um aparelho de televisão ali? No Templo de Virgem! Um lugar de meditação e reclusão dos vícios do mundo externo?

"Buda, me ajude!" — pensava desesperado.

Até que teve uma ideia e então pegou o controle remoto da TV e o esmagou com a mão, o colocando precisamente no chão no meio do quarto de frente para a televisão.

Ascendeu seu Cosmo minimamente e encostando o dedo no botão de ligar lhe deu uma pequena descarga de energia, o danificando e desligando o aparelho.

Mu percebeu o Cosmo do amigo ser ativado e a música parar de repente. Achou estranho.

— Shaka? Está tudo bem? — perguntou por trás da porta.

— Ah... sim, Mu!... Já estou indo! — respondeu Virgem correndo até a porta, mas no percurso se lembrou do véu dourado enrolado na cabeça, parou e o retirou com desespero, ficando todo descabelado, então respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes, fechou os olhos e abriu a porta.

— Mu! Que bom que chegou, amigo! — disse sério, muito concentrado, mas com o rosto alvo pegando fogo — Será que você pode me ajudar? Estou tendo um pequeno problema aqui.

Mu olhou para o indiano e estranhou ele estar todo descabelado. Os olhos também estavam fechados de novo, aliás, teria que perguntar a ele sobre isso alguma hora.

— Um problema? Claro, mas o que seria? Quando cheguei o Templo de Virgem parecia tão animado! — sorriu para ele e fez uma careta tentando entender a mudança brusca na aura do local.

— Ah, sim, bem... Venha comigo, por favor, Mu. — Shaka pegou na mão do ariano e o conduziu pelo quarto — Está vendo esse aparelho nefasto? Pois bem, eu ganhei do... do Aldebaran!

Mu franziu a testa.

— Do Aldebaran? — perguntou o lemuriano, confuso.

— Sim... ele... ele o trouxe do Brasil. Bem, não sei por quê ele quis me dar uma televisão, mas... Enfim, vim colocar essa túnica mais leve para ir te ajudar na mudança, quando sem querer pisei no controle remoto do aparelho mundano e... Ele ligou!... Só que, como eu pisei no controle... ele quebrou, está vendo?  — apontou para o controle esmagado no chão — Aí, não conseguia desligar esse troço barulhento dos seis infernos, fiquei nervoso, e acho que acabei quebrando quando apertei o botão manual. Veja! — aproximou-se indicando o botão que havia danificado de propósito.

Mu se inclinou para olhar o botão, que parecia derretido, enquanto Shaka continuava o falso relato.

— Agora não sei o que fazer, pois... Não queria que o Touro ficasse chateado por eu ter quebrado o presente que ele me deu. Mesmo que eu não assista televisão, pois é contra meus princípios religiosos, foi um presente e não se renega presentes. Então pensei se você... Saberia consertar.

— Nossa, Shaka! Devia estar mesmo incomodado com o som alto! Olha, só! Derreteu o botão! — disse o lemuriano espantado — Bem, eu não entendo muito desses aparelhos, pois não os tínhamos lá na torre onde eu morava, só no vilarejo. Mas posso levar para o meu Templo, pesquiso como funciona e vejo se consigo consertar. Já que você não usa mesmo, não se importa se demorar um pouco, né?

— N-Não. — respondeu o loiro engolindo seco — “Logo agora que Ralej e Síbila se casaram! Vou perder as núpcias!” — pensava, soltando um suspiro.

Mu então se abaixou, puxou os fios da tomada, apanhou o controle remoto quebrado do chão e fez ambos flutuarem por instantes para logo em seguida teleportá-los para a Casa de Áries, mais precisamente para sua forja.

Áries não entendia nada de eletrônica, mas não contaria isso a Virgem, e sim daria um jeito de mandar arrumar fora. Ele nem desconfiaria!

Shaka sentiu um aperto no coração quando sua amada TV sumiu bem diante de seus olhos fechados.

Quantos dias será que teria que sacrificar sua novela e suas fitas de Bollywood?

Será que Ralej e Síbila se uniriam na noite de núpcias? Ou será que a irmã invejosa, a maldita Kalii, armaria um plano para atrapalhar novamente a vida do casal?  

"Oh, Buda! Os sacrifícios que nos são exigidos nessa vida!" — pensava.

— Bom, agora que resolvemos isso, podemos ir para Áries? — perguntou o lemuriano, despertando Shaka de seu transe melancólico — Chamei alguns servos para limpar o Templo e podemos conversar enquanto desencaixotamos tudo. — dizia Mu sorridente, pois aproveitaria a arrumação para passar um tempo com o amigo de infância.

— Sim, claro, vamos lá! — disse o loiro com um sorriso no rosto — Vou levar um _chai_ para bebermos mais tarde!... Obrigado por consertar a televisão... E, Mu, é melhor que não diga nada ao Aldebaran! Ele pode ficar chateado, porque... a TV era da avó dele e tem valor sentimental! — desejou ser açoitado por cem chibatadas em praça pública por mais aquela mentira.

Contudo respirou fundo e partiram para a Casa de Áries finalmente.

Já na Primeira Casa, conforme Mu instruía Shaka ia tirando o pó dos objetos e livros desencaixotados para coloca-los nos lugares devidos.

Lá pelas tantas, Mu resolveu então começar a tirar algumas das dúvidas que ainda pairavam por sua mente.

— Sha... Você parece entender de muitas coisas. — começou enfim — Fiquei muito admirado com sua atitude na reunião! Sabe, eu ainda tenho dúvidas... — enquanto falava guardava alguns livros distraidamente —... Mas, fiquei intimidado em perguntar e passar mais vergonha ainda.

— Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, Mu. — disse o virginiano com voz serena.

— Sha, eu achei que só casais dormiam juntos, sabe? Casais que se amam... Ah, eu sabia também que têm pessoas que fazem... Digo, que dormem juntas sem se amarem, sem serem de fato um casal. Mas, não entendo o propósito de alguém pagar dinheiro para isso.

— Simples, Mu. Eles pagam porque são uns imorais!... Uns pervertidos que quando morrerem seus espíritos irão vagar por ai atazanando a vida de pessoas de bem como você e eu. Ou então vão demorar umas duas mil encarnações para evoluírem e expiarem seus pecados! — disse o virginiano, mas logo percebeu que não estava esclarecendo nada agindo daquela maneira.

Por mais reclusa que tivesse sido sua vida no Santuário, Shaka ainda havia tido contato com mais coisas e pessoas que Mu em Jamiel, e também aprendera muito com a televisão! Por isso, procurou se acalmar e recomeçar de forma mais ponderada.

— Mu, não é certo vender o seu corpo. Ele é seu templo. Você está certo quando diz que apenas os casais que se amam deveriam dormir juntos. Eu digo mais: Apenas os casais que se amam e que têm a permissão de Buda! O ser humano tem desejos... carnais, é natural de sua essência, mas deve escolher apenas uma pessoa para saciá-los. — percebendo que seu rosto esquentava e que provavelmente estava corado de vergonha, Shaka baixou a cabeça desconcertado — Enfim, eles pagam dinheiro porque é o vil metal que movimenta o mundo, e se tudo hoje em dia tem um preço, até o prazer e o amor devem ter. Lamentável. Ainda bem que essa é minha última passagem por esse mundo perdido.

Mu refletia acerca do que Virgem dissera. Ele mesmo já havia sentido esses tais desejos carnais, mas jamais imaginou pagar para alguém saciá-los. Na inocente concepção do lemuriano, homens e mulheres foram feitos para ficarem juntos, mas ele mesmo nunca se sentira atraído por ninguém.

— Eu concordo com você. — disse Mu — Eu acho até que entendi a função das amazonas. Mas, não entendo o que Misty e Afrodite vão fazer lá. Pelo jeito a casa será apenas frequentada por homens. Então, por que será que Saga os quer lá?

— Porque Gêmeos é um pederasta! — disse o cavaleiro de Virgem com entonação. Tocar nesse assunto o deixava envergonhado, e estava surpreso com o fato de Mu não conhecer a má fama do cavaleiro de Peixes. Sentiu-se na obrigação de alertá-lo, pelo seu próprio bem — Não me diga que não sabe o que o Peixes faz? O Shion nunca teve esse tipo de conversa com você, Mu?

Mu ficou meio sem graça com a pergunta.

— Bem, ele me explicou algumas coisas sobre... anatomia. — Áries começou a se enrolar e não saber o que dizer. Depois, Shaka estava tão próximo a si que começou a se sentir estranho. Suas mãos suavam, mas julgava ser a tensão do assunto cabeludo de que tratavam — Shion me mostrou que mulher é de um jeito, homem é de outro e ai... encaixa, né. — se pudesse, cavaria um buraco e mergulharia dentro. Era extremamente embaraçoso para o ariano admitir sua total inexperiência no assunto — Enfim... Eu acho que você entendeu o que quero dizer. E quanto a Peixes, bem, convivi com ele apenas quando criança. Depois que me mudei de vez para Jamiel não o vi mais, então não sei o que Afrodite faz hoje. E não vejo associação disso que estamos conversando com o emprego dele lá na tal casa de tolerância.

Shaka ouvia incrédulo. Quanta Inocência! Quanta ingenuidade! Quanta doçura!

Mu realmente era digno de ser seu amigo. Não era de se estranhar que tivesse sentido tanto sua falta durante todos esses anos.

— Bom... Não existe só um tipo de encaixe entre dois corpos. Há outros também que podem ser tão prazerosos quanto. Era inclusive um costume tradicional na cultura grega dois homens se...

O virginiano então percebeu que dissera algo estranho, e num rompante de espanto, embaraço, susto e desespero, abriu os olhos encarando Mu.

No mesmo instante toda a estrutura do Templo de Áries sofreu um leve tremor.

Alguns objetos que estavam no entorno deles, assim como móveis e caixas, foram lançados pelos ares e uma pequena explosão de ar e cosmo energia quase lançaram Mu contra a parede, não fosse Shaka o segurar com força pelos ombros.

— Mu! Me desculpe eu... — não terminou a frase, pois agora olhava para Mu com seus olhos azuis­­ celeste arregalados, enquanto o lemuriano lhe devolvia o mesmo olhar de espanto.

— Sha? Abriu os olhos! — disse Mu olhando para aquelas íris tão azuis que o encaravam.

Estava assustado com aquele poder repentino, mas tudo que conseguia pensar era no que Shaka havia acabado de dizer, sobre os outros encaixes entre dois corpos.

Além disso, Mu sentia que as mãos de Shaka lhe segurando os ombros lhe causavam um calor fora do comum. A pele do indiano era quente. Seus cabelos exalavam um perfume delicioso de sândalo, e os olhos... Tão azuis que chegavam a hipnotizar.

Como seria tocar nos cabelos dele? Como seria encostar seu corpo ao de Shaka e sentir o calor daquela pele? Será que poderia haver um encaixe entre eles?  

“POR ATENA!” — pensou o lemuriano piscando algumas vezes, tentando mandar para longe aqueles pensamentos que de súbito lhe brotavam na cabeça.

Shaka, que estava tão assustado quanto Áries, soltou os ombros do amigo num gesto abrupto, e então olhou para a aquela bagunça toda lamentando não ter o poder de virar um canário da terra e sair voando dali.

— Mu... eu... lamento por isso. Que irresponsável! — disse apanhando os objetos do chão e levantando os móveis caídos, mas apenas para poder se afastar de Mu, pois aquela proximidade toda estava lhe deixando nervoso por demais — Eu estava com muito Cosmo acumulado!

— Ah. Então é por isso que fica de olhos fechados? — disse Mu meio sem jeito, mais para mudar de assunto, porém agora sabia porque o amigo tinha aquele hábito peculiar. 

E sabia mais! Foi justamente pelo rumo que a conversa tomara que agora entendia o que o cavaleiro de Peixes fazia.

Áries agora teria que lidar com o modo como aquela descoberta iria interferir em sua vida.

— Sim. Faz parte do meu... treinamento. Foi negligência da minha parte. — respondeu Virgem em tom baixo, rogando a Buda que Mu se esquecesse do que dissera.

— Tudo bem, Sha, acontece né? — disse Mu sorrindo, tentando descontrair aquele clima estranho que pairava no ar — Vem, vamos aproveitar essa pequena bagunça para mudar os móveis de lugar?

A manhã se seguiu normalmente na casa de Áries, no entanto, enquanto ajeitavam os pertences do mais recente morador do Santuário, somente uma coisa se passava pela cabeça do lemuriano: Como nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de dois homens se apaixonarem, se casarem e se unirem?

Em sua concepção nada impedia uma pessoa de se apaixonar por outra do mesmo sexo. Agora então se perguntava por que Shion nunca lhe falara sobre isso. Talvez não tivesse tido tempo, já que morreu tão cedo e sem lhe ensinar tudo o que sabia. Pobre mestre!

De qualquer forma, algo acontecia dentro do cavaleiro de Áries, que durante toda a manhã se surpreendeu desviando os olhos timidamente para o loiro a seu lado.

Shaka havia se tornado um rapaz lindo, e Mu se surpreendia agora tomado por pensamentos confusos.

Nunca tinha se apaixonado por ninguém, nem sequer se sentido atraído, mas ali, olhando disfarçadamente para o indiano, e diante das novas descobertas, pensava que não se importaria em se apaixonar e se unir a alguém como Shaka.

Eram melhores amigos na infância e agora, com seu retorno, parecia que nada havia mudado.

Melhor dizendo, tudo havia mudado, pois Shaka agora era um homem!

Um homem lindo, de rosto delicado, mas também com traços masculinos bem marcantes e um olhar que lhe fazia o coração bater mais forte.

Porém, o ariano achou melhor abstrair e não tirar conclusões precipitadas, pois era muita informação para um dia apenas. Sua volta ao Santuário, seu novo emprego, os tais encaixes...

Sim, deveria estar misturando as coisas. Tinha calafrios só de pensar o que Shaka, tão sério e religioso como era, pensaria dele se soubesse que imaginou tamanhos absurdos. Que bobagem.

Já Shaka procurava ocupar sua mente com mantras para esquecer o impropério que dissera a Mu.

Estava muito envergonhado. Logo ele, um monge, abrindo esses horizontes de possibilidades a um inocente lemuriano. Estava tudo errado!

Aproveitou que já estava próximo à hora do almoço e convidou Mu para almoçar em sua casa, pois já tinha preparado algumas coisas no dia anterior.

Assim, seguiram para Virgem calados, apenas trocando uma palavra ou outra e discutindo amenidades.

***

Horas antes, quando Mu e Shaka desciam para Áries para começar a arrumação toda da mudança do lemuriano para o Santuário, outro encontro entre amigos que não se viam há muito acontecia.

Melhor dizendo, amigas!

Nos fundos do Templo de Baco, Geisty fazia seus exaustivos exercícios matinais. O treinamento lhe ajudava a manter a forma física e a sanidade mental, por isso não os abandonaria nem por decreto!

Treinar na arena do Santuário seria de fato bem mais proveitoso e eficiente, na opinião da amazona, porém como não podia deixar o Templo, sob ameaça de ser punida, vestiu sua malha e improvisou algo por ali mesmo. Estava próximo dos quinhentos abdominais quando viu Shina passar pelas ruínas. Interrompeu os exercícios imediatamente e correu para o pequeno muro que cercava os fundos.

A amazona de cabelos verdes caminhava firme em direção à construção, enquanto pensava qual seria o motivo da convocação de Saga no antigo Templo de Baco, quando de repente foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao escutar uma voz familiar a chamando.

 — Shina, Shinaaa, aqui! — dizia a plenos pulmões a amazona, parando agarrada ao muro.

Shina observava a outra curiosa.

“Geisty? O que ela faz aqui? E... sem máscara?” — pensou Ofiúco, e foi ao encontro da morena pulando o muro para saudá-la.

— Geisty, o que você faz aqui? — disse Shina abraçando a amiga que não via há anos, porém sentiu que naquele abraço a outra lhe apertava com tanta força que parecia mais um pedido de socorro que uma saudação — E por que está sem máscara? O que está acontecendo? — disse Shina curiosa enquanto tentava olhar para dentro do Templo.

— Shina... — disse Geisty com uma voz meio angustiada — Que bom ver você! Não faz ideia do alívio que é encontrar um rosto amigo nesse inferno no qual eu cai! — respirou fundo, porém não pode esclarecer nada, já que ao longe notara Saga se aproximando da entrada principal do Templo.

Acompanhou por alguns segundos a figura do Grande Mestre com um olhar de puro desprezo e então puxou a amiga para que seguissem para o salão.

— Venha, Shina! Temos que entrar. Já vi alguns cavaleiros chegando. Vamos evitar mais problemas.

Sem compreender, porém não tendo tempo para questionamentos, a amazona seguiu a amiga até o salão principal, onde Misty e Marin já esperavam em posição de descanso.

Lagarto, por sinal, fora o primeiro a chegar, pontualmente no horário que fora indicado. Gostava de atrair os olhares para si, porém desta vez abdicou do exagero e optou por ser mais discreto. Trajava apenas sua armadura e estava muito perfumado. Aguardava a chegada do Grande Mestre ao lado de Marin enquanto corria todo o recinto com olhos curiosos.

Já a amazona de Águia estava bem desconfortável. Vestida com sua roupa de treino e máscara, procurava não olhar muito para nada, mantendo a postura firme e ereta. Só mesmo a própria Marin sabia o que sentia, e o que ela sentia não era nada bom.

Imaginava que não estariam ali para receber uma missão fora do Santuário ou coisa parecida. Seu coração angustiado acelerou e bateu ainda mais forte quando o Grande Mestre finalmente entrou no salão.

Saga apertava as têmporas as massageando. Uma tentativa vã, por sinal, de amenizar a constante dor de cabeça que parecia se tornar crônica conforme os dias passavam. Buscava ânimo para enfrentar mais uma gama de cavaleiros, mas julgava que não dariam tanto trabalho quanto alguns dourados! Seguiu até eles os cumprimentando de bom grado.

— Bom dia cavaleiro e amazonas. Sejam bem vindos ao Templo de Baco. — disse formalmente.

Todos ali fizeram uma reverência baixando as cabeças em respeito ao Grande Mestre. Menos Geisty, que permaneceu em pé encarando o geminiano com seus olhos violetas faiscantes.

— Olá, Grande Mestre. — disse Misty de Lagarto sem muita vontade, com seu costumeiro ar esnobe — Pelo que me lembro, a decoração desse Templo costumava ser bem mais... clássica.

— Olá, Misty! Sim, eu mandei reformar. A decoração era careta demais para uma zona! — disse lançando um sorriso cínico para o cavaleiro de Prata, que assim como Marin e Shina arregalou os olhos em surpresa ao ouvir o que o Grande Mestre dissera, mas não tiveram tempo de questionar, pois Saga já lhes dava as costas os chamando para se sentarem em um dos sofás de veludo vermelho em forma circular no fundo do salão — Queiram me acompanhar. O que tenho para tratar com vocês é rápido, mas não precisamos ficar de pé. Relaxem, sintam-se... em casa! — virou as costas, sorriu e ao chegar ao local sentou-se no meio, esperando os outros tomarem seus lugares enquanto os observava.

Fechou os olhos por curtos segundos, buscando paciência para lidar com os possíveis surtos que pudessem acontecer.

Se bem que tinha quase certeza de que com Misty não haveria problemas. Na certa ele iria aceitar de bom grado quando soubesse que Afrodite também seria um dos bacantes. Aquele lá tinha prazer em competir com o pisciano. Shina, se ainda mantivesse a antiga reputação, também não seria um problema. Teria que achar um jeito de convencer Marin, pois a amazona sempre fora adepta de uma conduta irredutível e moralista. No entanto, como todo bom chantagista profissional, Saga tinha uma ótima carta na manga.

Notou que Geisty era a única ali presente a não lhe dirigir o olhar, podendo ouvir uma risada fraca que vinha do fundo de sua mente. Deu por falta de um dos convocados.

— Onde está Afrodite? Atrasado, para variar? — resmungou, mandando um chamado através do Cosmo para o cavaleiro de Peixes, que estava bem ali, no Templo de Baco, porém no andar de cima em sua suíte.

Peixes acabava de dar os últimos retoques no quarto que ocuparia ali e que, não à toa, era a maior do local.

O sueco espalhava várias tralhas sobre a cama redonda quando sentiu o chamado de Saga. Imediatamente juntou tudo aquilo e jogou dentro de uma caixa vermelha em formato de coração. Enfiou uma camiseta comprida que escondia o short curtinho que usava, prendeu o cabelo, apanhou a caixa e desceu descalço mesmo, feito um bólido, parando em meio ao semicírculo que estava formado ali ao redor de Saga.

— Cheguei. Me desculpe pelo... — parou ao cruzar os olhos com Misty de Lagarto, então deu uma bufada de ar — Atraso.

Misty por sua vez, lançou um sorrisinho cínico para o pisciano, erguendo a mão e balançando os dedinhos como num cumprimento desaforado.

Saga, que observava tudo, achou melhor dizer logo ao que vieram para evitar que aqueles dois começassem a trocar farpas.

 — Tudo bem, Afrodite, que seja a última vez. Agora sente-se. — disse Gêmeos — Bom, agora que finalmente estamos todos reunidos tenho um comunicado a vocês, meus caros. Creio que todos já estejam a par da situação financeira do Santuário, presumo. Estamos passando por tempos bem difíceis e, como sabem, nossa despesa é muito superior a nossa receita, por isso não estamos conseguindo cobrir o pagamento devido dos soldos, e isso cabe a todas as patentes! Já devem ter percebido, obviamente! — falou, cruzando as mãos com os dedos — Então é bem simples o que tenho a propor a vocês. Vamos reerguer o Santuário! Mas, para tal, preciso da colaboração de todos. Como já devem ter notado, esse Templo foi todo reestruturado para comportar um empreendimento grandioso que será nossa carta de alforria das mãos da Vory v Zakone. Futuramente, óbvio, assim como nossa ascensão à crise. Aqui, meus caros, será erguido o Templo das Bacantes, uma casa de shows, entretenimento e onde venderemos prazer aos membros mais influentes e ricos desse país e, por que não, do mundo! Vocês sabem que sempre penso grande! Então, como conto com a contribuição do meu exército de elite, que irá exercer funções aqui, conto também com a de vocês. Milo já está providenciando as mais belas mulheres para nosso negócio, mas, nosso diferencial será vocês, minhas melhores amazonas e meu mais poderoso cavaleiro de prata! Obviamente podem declinar do meu pedido, afinal não sou um tirano que vai obrigar vocês a se prostituírem, mas... Receio que aquele que não aceitar não terei como lhe pagar o soldo devido. Sendo assim, será convidado a se retirar do Santuário, deixando sua armadura para um próximo escolhido e procurar se sustentar por si próprio. No entanto... Acho que não preciso lembrá-los de que firmaram um compromisso de honra e vida com Atena. — astuto, disse com extrema calma, porém sem deixar muitas brechas para manifestações contrárias, mas mesmo assim era óbvio que elas viriam e justamente de quem Saga mais esperava.

— Co-como é? Quer que sejamos... Concubinas? — disse Marin indignada — Me recuso! Sonho em ver esse Santuário em seus dias de glória, mas... Não através disso! Isso é... é... Um absurdo! Mesmo sendo o Grande Mestre, Saga, não posso difamar o nome sagrado de Athena, trabalhando como uma... uma… — Marin estava vermelha, de raiva e de vergonha. Levantou-se e se virou de costas para Gêmeos, pois não suportava nem sequer olhar em seu rosto depois daquilo, fazendo menção em deixar o local.

— Uma prostituta? — disse Saga em voz alta — Todo trabalho é digno, amazona de Águia. Não seja ingrata! Eu sustentei você durante anos! Se sonha em ver a ascensão do Santuário, esse é o meio. A menos que você, sozinha, consiga fazer o meu trabalho!

Geisty, que estava ao lado da Águia, segurou em seu braço a fazendo ficar ali, pois temia a reação de Saga. Sentia os ânimos bem tensos.

O tempo todo a morena tentou não se manifestar. Sabia que contra as decisões da máfia ela não tinha o menor poder, até porque ela sim, tinha o rabo preso com os malditos russos, mas Marin não, nem Shina e nem Misty!

— Saga, eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso com elas! — disse Geisty olhando para Gêmeos com indignação. Seu coração aos pulos dentro do peito. Mesmo receosa precisava intermediar por suas amigas e companheiras de armas.

— Minha cara amazona. Eu já disse. Se vocês tiverem uma ideia melhor para tirar o Santuário da miséria e da degradação, e também para livrar o nosso rabo da influência desmedida dos russos, eu sou todo ouvidos! As migalhas que recebo deles prestam apenas para garantir que vocês não morram de fome. Migalhas, essas, aliás, que me deixam a cada dia com uma dívida maior que a ira de Hades! Então, minhas caras, se souberem como se livrar dos russos e pagar o soldo de mais de 80 cavaleiros, sem contar os soldados, servos e terceiros, eu passo meu cargo de Grande Mestre a vocês duas! — disse lançando um olhar maligno somado a um sorriso sádico para a moça, o que a fez se calar imediatamente.

Aliás, todos ali evitavam olhar para o geminiano.

De um modo torto Saga estava certo. Para desespero de uns e conformismo de outros.

— Bem, e eu vou ganhar quanto nesse negócio? — disse Misty em tom arrogante, quebrando o silêncio que se fizera entre todos ali por alguns minutos — Porque, não me importo em dar... a minha contribuição, mas, Mestre, essa beleza natural que possuo precisa de manutenção para continuar radiante. Assim como as rosas… — olhou para Afrodite com um sorrisinho sarcástico, lhe dando uma piscadinha pra provocá-lo.

Peixes sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha, de puro ódio.

Que audácia daquela Lagartixa insinuar que ele, o cavaleiro mais belo do Santuário, precisava de manutenção. Olhou para o Lagarto e não se conteve mais.

— Então você me acha radiante, Lagartixa cascuda? — disse o sueco — Pois eu sou mesmo. E quem precisa de manutenção são esses três dedos de raiz escura do teu picumã*! E o quanto você vai ganhar não te interessa, porque você não vai ficar com o acué*, tá boa? Todo o lucro da casa no início do empreendimento será para tirar a gente da lama, mas como essa vai ser uma zona de luxo, logo estarão tirando um bom acué* para vocês. E não me provoque que eu vou ser o seu supervisor e o de todas vocês também! Não me custa nada botar todo mundo pra dormir... Para sempre. — disse lançando um olhar ameaçador para todos ali.

Misty nada disse. Preferiu evitar problemas por hora. Apenas continuou com o sorrisinho debochado no rosto observando o pisciano. Conseguiu irritá-lo de verdade e aquele descontrole repentino era seu troféu.

Enquanto Misty e Afrodite trocavam farpas, Shina se levantou, deu um passo à frente, olhou para Saga e, resignada, retirou a máscara do rosto.

— Se não tenho escolha, antes ser uma puta de classe do que amargar a miséria. Ainda mais depois de tudo que passei aqui, nesse Santuário, para me sagrar uma amazona. Sem contar que... Agora só vou receber pelo que já fazia de graça. — falou balançando os ombros — Só uma dúvida. Ao menos nossos clientes não serão qualquer um, certamente?

Saga sorriu para ela. Shina realmente não o havia surpreendido com aquela atitude, tanto que nem precisaria chantagear aquela amazona.

— Não, minha cara. Como Peixes disse, nossa casa seguirá um alto padrão. Apenas pessoas autorizadas por mim, convidados e contatos importantes para meus negócios. Camus também trará alguns figurões, já que a Vory logicamente vai querer ficar de olho em tudo que se passa aqui. Os cavaleiros, os soldados, talvez... mas duvido que tenham como pagar. Será mesmo um estabelecimento restrito à elite. Fico feliz que entenda tão bem de negócios, Shina! Vejo que é uma bela mulher e fará muito sucesso por aqui! — afirmou sorrindo satisfeito — E lembrem-se de não irritar o Afrodite, pois ele será o responsável por vocês!

— Menos mal! — disse Shina, dando de ombros.

— Um absurdo do mesmo jeito! — falou finalmente Marin, que até respirava acelerado.

— Bom, creio que já fui bem claro e que sanei à todas as dúvidas que possam ter. Tudo que precisarem de agora em diante, devem tratar com Afrodite e Mu, que será nosso tesoureiro. — disse Saga se levantando — Marin, me acompanhe até meu escritório. Quero ter uma conversa em particular com você. O resto está dispensado.

Marin tremeu levemente e não vendo outra alternativa, ainda que vacilante e receosa, seguiu Gêmeos apreensiva, sendo acompanhada pelos olhos indignados de Geisty, que só desviou o olhar quando Afrodite colocou sobre seu colo a caixa em forma de coração que tinha trazido consigo.

— Que porra é essa agora? — disse a morena irritada.

— São umas coisas que separei para você deixar no seu quarto. Pode dividir algumas com a cobra. — olhou para Shina, que permanecia de pé ao lado da amiga e de Misty de Lagarto.

— Cobra não. Ofiúco! — disse a garota de cabelos verdes o corrigindo.

— Eu falava da sua pessoa, não da sua constelação! — disse o pisciano abrindo a caixa, que agora estava nas mãos de Geisty.

Dentro havia desde brinquedos eróticos, como vibradores, massageadores, bolinhas de pompoar, até algemas, calcinhas comestíveis, chicotes, óleos aromáticos, géis, perfumes, preservativos de diversos sabores, alguns potinhos de creme, dentre muitos outros itens dos quais, muitos deles, as meninas nem sequer sabiam para que raios serviam. Tudo devidamente lacrado.

Shina esticou os olhos para toda aquela parafernália e deixou escapar um risinho debochado, ao passo que Geisty ficara corada na hora, soltando uma leve bufada de ar.

— Quero que dividam entre vocês duas por enquanto, até terem seus próprios artigos. — dizia o sueco — E vejam se depois de usarem os vibra... AI QUE HORROR, SHINA! — deu um grito repentino, esticando o braço em direção à amazona e agarrando uma mecha de seu cabelo — Que merda de cabelo quebrado, mulher! Olha o estado desse picu!

— Solta meu cabelo! — disse Shina fazendo uma careta, e então agarrou o próprio cabelo que estava nas mãos de Afrodite e puxou de volta — Quebrado está o seu rabo!

— Grossa! — respondeu Peixes fazendo um bico para ela — É minha obrigação manter vocês na linha e deixá-las com cara de puta de luxo. Então trate de aquendar* um corte nesse ouriço ai e fazer uma hidratação! Você... — olhou para Geisty que lia o rótulo de uma camisinha comestível fazendo uma careta de nojo — Endireita a postura e fecha as pernas quando andar. Seja elegante, não uma lenhadora... E você... — olhou para Misty erguendo uma sobrancelha — Vá para o Hades que te carregue, antes que me esqueça. E se quiserem trazer seus pertences do Alojamento Prata para cá fiquem à vontade. O quarto que ocuparão aqui é de vocês e não será compartilhado. Até amanhã. Vou embora antes que pegue sapinho de Ofiúca e mau olhado de Lagartixa.

Deu as costas a todos ali e cruzou o salão voltando para as Doze Casas. Tinha muitas coisas a ajeitar ainda e instruções a passar para os outros cavaleiros, como Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte e Shura, antes da estreia no dia seguinte.

Misty se levantou quando Afrodite deixou o salão, com um sorrisinho cínico e vitorioso no rosto. O que mais gostava de fazer na vida era irritar e provocar o pisciano e parece que só sua presença era o suficiente. Despediu-se rapidamente de Geisty e Shina e seguiu para o Alojamento dos cavaleiros de Prata para juntar seus pertences e transferi-los para o Templo de Baco. Não via problema nenhum em trabalhar como garoto de programa. Era até excitante pensar na possibilidade!

Quando se viram sozinhas ali, as duas amazonas se entreolharam. Shina então se sentou ao lado de Geisty e segurou na mão da amiga.

— Geisty, agora me diz, que merda você faz aqui? — disse em tom baixo, quase sussurrado — Não era para estar na Ilha Fantasma?

— Shina... — respirou fundo e continuou de cabeça baixa — Depois que o Shion descobriu o meu caso com o Kanon e me enviou para a Ilha Fantasma para não causar maiores escândalos no Santuário, como o velho mesmo dizia, ele continuou a me visitar e nossa relação ficou mais séria. Eu fui uma tola... Não percebi que ele estava tentando dar um golpe no próprio irmão e quando menos esperava me vi em um cassino aqui na Grécia, comemorando com ele uma promessa que o safado fizera a mim, dizendo que nossa vida ia mudar, mas... Kanon tinha se envolvido com a máfia russa, pior, tinha traído eles. De repente o lugar foi todo cercado, Camus apareceu lá e junto com Saga nos capturaram... Não sei o que aconteceu com Kanon, mas... o que aconteceu comigo é isso que está vendo aqui. Tenho uma dívida bilionária em meu nome a sanar com os russos, sem nem ter visto a cor do dinheiro deles. Saga me trancafiou no Cabo Sunion por cinco dias e me deu a chance de escolher entre a morte à mingua... — sorriu irônica enquanto fechava a caixa que Afrodite lhe dera — Ou virar puta para pagar a dívida do irmão dele, que é minha, no caso.

— Que dedo podre, esse seu pra escolher homem, heim! E esses russos... Tenho ódio deles! — disse Shina.

A amazona de cabelos verdes até que tentou consolar a amiga a puxando para um abraço fraterno, mas logo foram interrompidas por um dos soldados que faziam a escolta de Geisty no Templo de Baco e o qual viera para acompanhar a amazona de volta para seu quarto.

Shina achou coerente não interferir nas ordens do Grande Mestre, até para poupar a amiga, mas ficaria de olho no tipo de tratamento que Saga daria à Geisty. Não conviviam por alguns anos, mas tinha muito carinho pela amazona. Sendo assim, se levantou, lançou um olhar cúmplice para Geisty e disse em tom baixo, olhando nos olhos violetas dela:

— Conte comigo. Não está sozinha. Depois conversamos. — deixou o salão a seguir.

Geisty então suspirou fundo e seguiu para as escadas que levavam ao andar superior, mas não antes de lançar um olhar em direção ao escritório de Saga, onde ele havia seguido com Marin. Pensativa, rogava à Atena que ele não fizesse nada de mal à amazona de Águia.

Dentro do escritório do geminiano, Saga se ajeitava na grande poltrona de couro negro que ficava no centro do recinto. Apontou para um sofá na mesma cor à frente e disse em tom ameno:

— Sente-se, Marin. Fique à vontade. — cruzou as pernas enquanto via a amazona se dirigir para o local. Quando ela se sentou, o grego sorriu de forma gentil, porém seu semblante era firme — Eu sei que deve estar me achando o pior dos homens, mas acredite, eu não sou. Há muitos piores por ai. Inclusive... Aqueles que estão com seu irmão!

A amazona de Águia subitamente gelou!

Esse era seu ponto fraco. Há anos, quando seu irmão desapareceu e ela nunca nem sequer descobrira uma ínfima pista sobre o que acontecera a ele, a garota se culpava e vivia um inferno. Agora Saga mexia numa ferida dolorida para ela. Ou será que ele tinha alguma pista e nunca lhe comunicou?

— Não... Não se atreva a falar disso! — disse Marin com a voz trêmula — Você deve estar blefando quanto a ele! Aposto que não sabe nem quem ele é!

Saga mais uma vez ouvia no fundo de sua mente uma risada sádica, adotando uma feição soturna em sua face que transfigurava seu rosto em algo assustador.

— Posso estar blefando, ou não... A verdade é que eu tenho muitos contatos, posso descobrir onde ele está e com quem está, e lógico, se estiver vivo e eu acaso descubra, sua postura é que determinará se vou te passar essa informação ou não. Mas uma coisa eu já lhe aviso, não seja burra. Esse negócio irá atrair toda a sorte de gente ligada à máfias, crime organizado, políticos corruptos e toda a escória que sempre rondou esse Santuário. Você não acha que assim ficará muito mais fácil de encontrar seu irmão? Marin, eu pretendo fazer essa casa crescer e pretendo fortalecer minha influência. Eu tenho certeza que ninguém me negaria uma informação tão simples quanto um pedido de ajuda para encontrar uma criança desaparecida.

Marin olhava para ele estática. Em seu âmago não queria admitir, mas reconhecia verdade nas palavras do geminiano. O submundo iria frequentar aquele lugar detestável e de fato, talvez, seria a melhor oportunidade que teria para conseguir uma pista do paradeiro de seu irmão... Mas a que preço!

Ficou alguns segundos observando a face soturna de Saga, que a observava em expectativa, então, se dando por derrotada baixou a cabeça e disse em tom resoluto e baixo:

— O que eu devo fazer, Grande Mestre?

 O geminiano se deu por vitorioso e com um pequeno sorriso cínico no rosto disse calmamente:

— Para começar, minha nobre amazona, deve tirar sua máscara. Preciso saber como é a mulher por trás da armadura de Águia.

A ruiva então levou a mão à máscara e a retirou devagar, sendo observada pelo cavaleiro que a fitava com um brilho sinistro no olhar. Sorriu para ela assim que os olhos amendoados da moça cruzaram com os seus.

— Muito bonita! De uma beleza exótica, como eu já previa! — elogiou a moça — Muito bem, minha cara, porém apenas beleza não é um atributo suficiente para justificar o preço que será cobrado aos clientes... — com um olhar devasso e ao mesmo tempo cruel, se levantou da poltrona e andou até Marin. Segurou no queixo da amazona e a fez levantar o olhar para si, dando um sorriso enquanto lhe acariciava as madeixas ruivas — Competência também se faz necessário para o atendimento e preciso saber se você tem esse atributo...

**Dicionário Afroditesco**

Acué - dinheiro

Aquendar - fazer

Picumã - cabelo


	8. Noite de Estréia

 

 

E finalmente é chegada a noite da tão esperada estreia do Templo das Bacantes.

Situado na parte setentrional das ruínas onde se escondia o Santuário de Atena, o suntuoso templo dedicado ao deus do vinho era agora uma junção elegantíssima do clássico com o moderno.

Construído no século II A.C., assinala o apogeu da arquitetura grega, sendo o edifício mais carismático e esbelto da cidade de Atenas. No entanto, seu realizador, o escultor Fídias, ficaria embasbacado com a reforma que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos engendrara no local, a qual só foi possível graças ao apoio do corrupto prefeito local.

Composto por oito colunas, nas fachadas de entrada e posterior, e dezessete colunas nas fachadas laterais, sua estrutura fora praticamente toda mantida, porém luzes coloridas davam o tom do que antes era composto apenas de mármore branco e ouro. A cobertura do templo era feita por um telhado de duas águas, que formava os frontões triangulares preenchidos por relevos em cores vivas, tais como o vermelho, o laranja e o dourado. Porém seu interior fora totalmente mudado, dando espaço ao que de mais moderno existia no ramo das casas de entretenimento europeias da época, mas mantendo um ambiente aconchegante e erótico ao mesmo tempo, com muitos sofás de tecido de veludo, mesas em madeira estilo vitoriano, espelhos, velas, luzes a meio tom e rosas, muitas rosas!

Na entrada uma grande estátua em mármore do deus do vinho era banhada por luzes em tons de dourado e dava as boas vindas aos visitantes, que já encostavam seus luxuosos carros entregando as chaves aos manobristas.

Máscara da Morte e Shura já estavam devidamente colocados em seus postos, em paralelo em frente à grande porta de entrada. Elegantemente vestidos com ternos negros, faziam a segurança do local rastreando um por um que chegava ali com seus olhos aguçados e muito bem treinados. Porém naquela noite não teriam muito trabalho, já que a estreia era restrita apenas a convidados de Saga e alguns figurões que compunham a máfia grega, além dos próprios cavaleiros de ouro.

Assim que o prefeito de Atenas entrou, dando as costas aos dois seguranças, o canceriano deu um cutucão na costela de Shura, que se encolheu fazendo uma careta.

— É _amico_ , a noite promete! _Io qui non_ vou ficar aqui fora o tempo todo, _va benne_! — resmungou, enquanto crescia os olhos para dentro do estabelecimento vendo Aldebaran preparar alguns drinks no bar — Deixa só os bacanas entrarem e se ajeitarem que _io_ vou cair para dentro.

— _Te aquiete, cabrón_! _Pero_... até que não é uma má ideia. — respondeu Shura dando um risinho malicioso.

Nessa hora, Mu de Áries chegava ao Templo. Passou pela porta, cumprimentou os dois colegas com apertos de mãos e adentrou o salão.

Depois de uma conversa longa com Saga ainda naquela tarde, entendeu finalmente qual seria sua função no negócio. Seria o responsável por organizar as finanças do local, como também despesas, pagamentos e outros detalhes. No começo ficou preocupado, pois concordava com Shaka e não achava correto os cavaleiros se envolverem com negócios desse tipo, porém Gêmeos lhe garantiu que sua função não teria envolvimento algum com as atividades “escusas” do local. Ele apenas lidaria com contas e cálculos. Inclusive trabalharia durante o dia e não à noite.

Porém, Saga fez questão de sua presença no dia da estreia. E lá estava ele, tímido, no meio de toda aquela gente garbosa e falante. Vestia uma túnica simples, porém muito bonita e meio sem jeito procurou uma mesa mais afastada para se sentar. Decidiu que ficaria apenas um pouco, cumprimentaria Saga e logo iria embora.

No entanto os deuses tinham outros planos para o carneiro naquela noite e um de seus instrumentos para o destino se cumprisse acabava de chegar ao salão, descendo as escadarias que levavam ao andar de cima esbanjando luxo, glamour e muita beleza!

Afrodite naquela noite estava deslumbrante! Para ele tudo era uma enorme brincadeira e como gostava de causar polêmica, vestiu-se propositalmente de modo a exaltar ainda mais sua aparência andrógina e provocar os russos homofóbicos, sabendo que estariam ali naquela noite acompanhando Camus de Aquário. Com um espartilho de cetim pérola por cima de uma camisa branca de tule com poás, meias de seda, cinta liga da mesma cor e uma calcinha de rendas, além de muitas joias, saltos altíssimos e maquiagem impecável, Afrodite desfilava pelo salão tal qual uma top model desliza pela passarela, chamando atenção de todos os presentes e inundando o local com seu perfume único de rosas. Tinha um boá de plumas brancas jogados nos ombros, o qual jogava de um lado para o outro enquanto caminhava languidamente.  

De repente Peixes parou e mudou seu percurso que o levaria até o bar, pois avistou Mu sentado sozinho em uma das mesas e mais que depressa foi a seu encontro todo sorridente.

— Áries! Seja bem vindo! — disse o pisciano se curvando e dando um abraço no ariano, que foi pego de surpresa, pois nunca imaginou ver o colega vestido daquele jeito — Posso me sentar aqui com você? — perguntou, mas já puxando uma cadeira para se sentar — É hoje que vai perder esse cabaço, heim, colega! É hoje!

— Oi, Peixes! — disse Mu corando na hora — Ah... Não, sinto que esteja enganado. — riu sem graça — Estou aqui apenas para prestigiar Saga na noite da estreia. Ele disse que queria todos os funcionários reunidos. E eu queria aproveitar e conhecer o local, já que sou eu quem vai cuidar do dinheiro de vocês! — falou, dando um sorriso simples, mais por educação mesmo.

Mu olhava para Afrodite, para aquelas roupas que ele vestia e só conseguia pensar nas palavras de Virgem.

Na mesma hora ficou roxo de vergonha, pois se surpreendeu pensando nas coisas que Afrodite deveria fazer, como se deitar com outro homem. Piscou algumas vezes e agradeceu pelo sueco não parar de tagarelar, assim pelo menos se concentrava nas palavras dele e divagava menos.

— E então, você aceita? — perguntava Afrodite com um sorriso.

— Aceito? O que?

— Uma bebida! Perguntei se aceita uma bebida.

— Ah, não, obrigado. Eu não sou de beber muito. — respondeu enfim resoluto, pois de fato não tinha esse costume.

— Ah, mas nem por isso precisa trabalhar de garganta seca! — disse o sueco, que logo em seguida se levantou e caminhou até o bar, onde pegou uma garrafa de Martini, despejou uma dose generosa em uma taça, jogou uma azeitona dentro, pegou uma dose de whisky para si mesmo para acompanhar o amigo e voltou à mesa.

— Toma. – disse Afrodite entregando a bebida a Mu — Pode beber sem medo. É uma bebida bem fraquinha e doce. Vamos fazer um brinde, afinal não nos vemos desde que éramos crianças! — falou encostando seu copo ao dele.

— Está bem, Dido! Posso te chamar assim ainda? Depois de tantos anos? — respondeu Áries sorrindo de volta e então ergueu também seu copo para brindarem. Provara álcool uma ou duas vezes na vida, porém, depois da vergonha que passara na reunião dourada, não queria que os colegas o achassem um completo idiota que não sabia de nada. Resolveu então que beberia só um pouquinho, só aquele drink que Afrodite lhe dera — Nós dois brindaremos a que?

— Nós brindamos ao sucesso, Mu! — disse Saga de Gêmeos, que se aproximou por trás deles, se colocando no meio e juntando seu copo de absinto ao brinde que os colegas faziam — Não me digam que iam me deixar fora dessa? — deu um sorriso para Afrodite e depois para Mu.

— Mas é claro que não, chefinho! Você é o centro desse universo e tudo aqui gira em sua órbita! — disse Afrodite lhe devolvendo o sorriso.

— Então, ao sucesso! — falou Mu por fim, encostando sua taça à deles, produzindo um leve tilintar.

Os três bebericaram suas bebidas, cúmplices, mas Afrodite quase se engasgou com sua dose quando viu Camus de Aquário entrar no salão com sua típica figura carrancuda, acompanhado por cinco de seus homens, que por sinal também não traziam semblantes mais agradáveis em suas faces. Na mesma hora que bateu os olhos no aquariano se lembrou da dor de ter o braço quase congelado e teve raiva dele.

Saga, que não tirava os olhos do sueco, seguiu a direção por onde ele olhava e então viu o ruivo cumprimentando Aldebaran no bar.

— Afrodite, tente não fazer o Camus querer te matar de novo. Não quero ter problemas logo na estreia. Deixe Aquário em paz, você entendeu? — disse em tom firme então sorriu novamente para Mu — Que bom que veio, Mu. Aproveite a nossa casa.

Dito isso, Gêmeos se afastou da mesa e foi em direção ao balcão onde ficava toda a parafernália de som. Pediu ao DJ que colocasse uma música mais animada e então voltou a fazer sua social entre os seus convidados escolhidos a dedo.

Na mesa onde estavam Mu e Afrodite, o sueco soltou uma bufada enquanto novamente olhava para o cavaleiro de Aquário no bar.

— Humpf. Ele que me congela vivo e eu é que procuro encrenca? Tá de truque! — disse chacoalhando as plumas que tinha em torno dos ombros — Mas, vamos ao que interessa! Primeiro: claro que pode me chamar de Dido, meu bem. Aliás, se bem me lembro, foi você quem me deu esse apelido quando éramos mini cavaleiros. Segundo: já escolheu quem vai ser?

— Quem vai ser o que? — perguntou o lemuriano distraído.

— Quem vai ser a sortuda, ou o sortudo, que vai tirar o seu cabaço! Olha, eu me candidato! — disse rindo descontraído e fazendo Mu quase cair da cadeira, engasgado com a azeitona engolida sem querer devido ao susto da proposta indecorosa feita pelo pisciano.

— Ah… *cof* *cof*… Dido… eu... é… *cof*... Eu não vim aqui para, fazer essas coisas... *cof* *cof* *cof* — riu Áries sem graça e quando olhou para a escadaria viu que algumas meninas desciam, se misturando às pessoas no salão — Bem e… pelo que o Saga disse, a estreia é das meninas, não minha, não é? Não vamos… nos desviar do foco, Dido! — sorriu sem graça.

— Ah, mas você também precisa ser estreado, Mu. Ou quer morrer virgem igual o Shaka? — disse Afrodite — Olha, Shaka é legal, mas é um ocó estranho. Não vá na onda daquele fanático. Você é jovem e é um homem lindo.  Tem que aproveitar a vida! Já está mais que na hora de descabelar o palhaço, colega!

Mu se espantou! Porém não com os conselhos de vida de Afrodite, mas pelo fato de saber que Shaka também era virgem. Se bem que o ariano já suspeitava, devido à religião e aos hábitos tão reclusos do outro, mas não tinha certeza, afinal o amigo parecia saber tanto dessas coisas que envolviam sexo!

Novamente Mu se pegava pensando em Shaka. Divagou por longos minutos imaginando como seria experimentar os tais encaixes alternativos com ele, quando foi desperto por uma nova dose de bebida que lhe era servida por Afrodite, o qual já requisitava um novo brinde. Agora celebrando a castidade do virginiano.

— Vamos tomar uma dose por ele! — disse o pisciano jogando um pouquinho de seu whisky no chão — Para o santo! Não! Para o Buda! — caiu na risada virando a bebida, enquanto Mu apenas ria do jeito espalhafatoso dele e agora dava um gole em um coquetel de frutas à base de vodca que o garçom deixara ali.

***

Na casa de Virgem...

Alheio a tudo aquilo, o celebrado do brinde da vez estava sentado em sua cama, olhando para uma parede vazia enquanto roía as unhas.

Shaka estava sem televisão.

Durante anos ele meditou, estudou, leu, traduziu escritos e mais escritos budistas e alcançara, com apenas dezoito anos de idade, a sabedoria que muitos anciãos em quase um século de vida não alcançariam... mas nada, nenhum pergaminho, nenhuma escritura, nenhum mantra ou meditação lhe prepara o espírito para lidar com a falta de sua televisão.

Quando se aproximou do horário da novela, Virgem tentou meditar para esquecer que não a veria, mas tudo que conseguia ver em sua mente quando entrava em sintonia plena com o cosmos, era o rosto de Mu, com os cabelos bagunçados depois de ter tomado uma rajada de cosmo quando abriu os olhos sem querer, em Áries. Desde lá, Virgem andava confuso e conflitante com alguns de seus pensamentos. Afinal, como Mu podia ser tão inocente daquela maneira? No fundo achava bom! Isso significava que não era um pervertido como os outros. Mas, por que achar isso bom?

— Ora, eu quero o bem dele... é meu amigo. — dizia para si mesmo, enquanto sentado em sua lótus... — Por Buda!

Desistiu da meditação e foi à cozinha, mas estava inquieto demais para cozinhar e não queria passar seu desalento aos alimentos. Foi então ao jardim, regou as plantas, podou alguns galhos das Salas Gêmeas, recolheu a roupa estendida no varal, arrumou os pedregulhos desalinhados da jardineira e desistindo de lutar contra si mesmo, se teleportou para a Casa de Touro, mais precisamente para o telhado do Templo de Aldebaran.

Certificou-se de que o brasileiro já havia saído para trabalhar naquela espelunca, então deu um salto do telhado para a janela mais próxima e pulou para dentro da casa. Com passadas leves como as de um larápio cuidadoso, andou até a sala, onde achou o que procurava: A televisão.

— Graças a Buda! Tinha certeza que ele tinha uma! Aquele lá é louco por futebol! — disse, e mais que depressa ligou o aparelho sintonizando a parabólica no canal indiano de sua querida novela. Sentou em frente à TV abraçando os joelhos e cantarolou junto a música de abertura do folhetim das nove horas. Por sorte tinha chegado a tempo!

***

No Templo de Baco...

Camus de Aquário seguia para uma mesa ao fundo do salão acompanhado por seus homens. Não queria se sentar com ninguém do Santuário, pois havia tido uma noite péssima e estava com um humor terrível, que não por acaso piorou quando avistou o cavaleiro de Peixes em uma mesa mais à frente, sentado junto a Mu de Áries.

— Viado desgraçado. — resmungou, dando um gole em seu licor de anis, o qual o garçom havia acabado de lhe servir.

Na noite anterior, Afrodite resolvera novamente receber “visitas” em seu Templo e parece que apenas para provoca-lo, o sueco fizera questão de fazer muito barulho! Para piorar, aquele escândalo perdurou madrugada adentro, lhe tirando o sono completamente. Acordou horrível, pois mal havia conseguido pregar os olhos com todo aquele inferno auditivo acontecendo bem ali no seu quintal.

Como não podia declinar do convite de Saga, e porque alguns de seus homens vieram à Grécia apenas para acompanha-lo na inauguração, não viu como fugir do compromisso, então vestiu seu melhor terno, um Armani grafite, e apostou suas fichas nas doses de licor de anis e vodca para se animar.

Notou que nenhuma das amazonas estava por ali ainda e estranhou. Saga na certa estava escondendo o ouro por algum motivo, mas achou irrelevante se preocupar com isso. Com seus olhos analíticos, percorria todo o local com discrição, até que olhou para a porta de entrada e viu Aiolia de Leão que acabava de chegar. Não que isso tivesse alguma importância, mas tudo que lhe fazia desviar o olhar do cavaleiro de Peixes, para não sentir ganas em socar sua cara, ainda mais vestido daquele jeito ridículo, era relevante.

Leão por sua vez, cruzara a grande porta de entrada lançando apenas um aceno de cabeça para Máscara da Morte e Shura, que lhe devolveram o cumprimento com a mesma frieza e antipatia.

Enquanto caminhava lentamente pelo salão, Leão pensava em como Saga tivera a coragem de fazer as amazonas se sujeitarem aquilo. Como ele podia fazer isso com Marin! Logo ela, uma mulher tão séria, correta, ponderada e… interessante! Contudo, como a própria Marin pôde aceitar participar daquilo? Como todas elas puderam aceitar, aliás. Na certa, Saga as chantageou e sem outra alternativa elas tiveram que acatar às ordens do Grande Mestre.

Confuso e irritado, percorreu o salão com os olhos à procura da amazona de Águia. Nunca tivera coragem de falar o que sentia por ela, mas desde adolescente nutria um sentimento especial pela ruiva e saber que ela estava metida naquele negócio escuso lhe deixava com os brios arruinados.

Não vendo nem a ruiva nem as outras amazonas por ali, se aproximou da mesa onde estavam Mu e Afrodite, o último por sinal vestido de forma bem esquisita, mas ainda assim muito bonito como sempre. De todos ali, talvez aqueles dois fossem os únicos com que conseguia trocar algumas palavras e por isso pediu para se juntar a eles na mesa.

— Boa noite, Mu, olá Afrodite, posso me sentar aqui? — disse o Leão.

— Oi, Olia! Pode sim amigo! — respondeu Mu, puxando uma cadeira para o leonino, todo alegrinho por sinal, efeito dos drinks que tomara.

— Isso, leãozinho, junte-se a nós! — disse Afrodite, já erguendo o braço e fazendo um sinal para o garçom, que logo atendeu indo para à mesa deles rapidamente.

— Querido, mais um whisky para mim... E você, Leão, vai beber o que?

— Ah... whisky também.

— Certo, então dois whiskys e mais um coquetel de frutas para o carneirinho aqui. — disse o sueco olhando para um Mu sorridente e de rosto já bem corado pelo álcool.

Poucos minutos depois, o garçom apareceu com os pedidos e mais uma vez houve um brinde, porém quando Aiolia dava o primeiro gole em sua bebida, a visão de uma figura bem conhecida o fez engasgar, cuspindo o líquido na mesa, fazendo Mu e Afrodite se assustarem por alguns segundos. Porém quando seguiram o ângulo de visão do leonino, logo perceberam o motivo de tanto susto.

Era do conhecimento de todos ali que Aiolia arrastava uma asinha para Marin desde quando eram adolescentes. Leão nunca admitira, mas todos percebiam nos olhares que ele dava para a amazona. Ali não era diferente.

Assim que viu Marin descer as escadarias e entrar no salão, o coração do Leão bateu mais forte, pois nunca a tinha visto sem máscara e, pelos deuses, como era linda! Até sentiu um aperto no peito, o qual não sabia definir se era resultado da emoção que sentira ao vê-la ou pelo fato de a amazona estar justamente ali, naquele lugar decadente!

Marin caminhava entre as mesas a passos lentos, olhando para tudo e para todos com um olhar meio constrangido. Também pudera, uma guerreira acostumada a ser vista apenas de armadura e máscara, agora exibia uma figura extremamente feminina e delicada, com as unhas muito bem feitas, num tom vermelho forte e maquiagem bem carregada, por ordem de Afrodite. Usava meia calça branca e kimono vermelho bem curto, com detalhes de flores de cerejeira. Nunca havia usado saltos antes e admirava como o cavaleiro de Peixes conseguia usar acessórios femininos com tanta facilidade e habilidade, já que para ela era uma tarefa árdua se manter equilibrada sobre eles.

Em seu interior, Aiolia começava a matutar algum jeito de se aproximar da amazona de Águia, e então ficou a observando, de longe, perdido em seu dilema pessoal, enquanto bufava de raiva cada vez que Marin recebia um olhar cobiçoso de alguns dos clientes presentes no local.

— “Por Atena! O que eu faço?” — pensava, quase entrando em desespero.

E Marin estava realmente tão bonita que não passou despercebida nem do lado de fora do salão!

Na porta de entrada do Templo das Bacantes, Máscara da Morte e Shura davam umas espiadelas vez ou outra para dentro do ambiente. O espanhol então bateu os olhos na bela ruiva que tinha acabado de se sentar em uma mesa qualquer no fundo do salão e deu um cutucão no amigo canceriano a seu lado.

— _Crees_ que _aquella_ _és_ _una_ de _las_ putas? — disse o espanhol.

Máscara da Morte espichou os olhos azuis para o ponto em que Shura indicava com o dedo e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— _Ma que_? Aquela é a Marin, _pazzo_! Só está sem a máscara. Gostosa ela, _non_ acha? — respondeu Câncer, comendo a moça com os olhos.

Shura ficou admirado. Marin era bem diferente arrumada e toda feminina daquele jeito. Parecia uma delicada flor! Foi quando o espanhol teve uma ideia.

— Saga disse que _hoy_ vai leiloar _las_ amazonas, _no es_?

— É _vero_. E o que tem isso, _caspita_? Você não tem dinheiro.

— _No, pero_... nós dois juntos temos. Vamos comprar a Marin no tal leilão para o Mu, que é o único virgem aqui. _Qué_ _tal_? — sorriu malicioso para o amigo italiano.

— _Ma io_ também _sono_ virgem! Vou adorar que esta bela _donna_ tire meu cabaço! — respondeu o canceriano dando uma risadinha cínica.

— _Cállate hombre_! Estou falando sério. Está vendo a cara do Aiolia? — disse apontando o leonino com o olhar — Ele é gamado nela, todo mundo sabe.

Máscara da Morte então olhou para Shura com certo espanto.

— _Porca madonna_ , cabrito! Você está se saindo pior que _io_! — falou sério o italiano, depois olhou novamente para Mu que conversava sorridente com Aiolia e Afrodite e, mais uma vez olhou para Marin.

— Mataremos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só! Damos a Águia para o carneiro, porque somos bons amigos, e queremos a felicidade dele... — riu da própria piada —... e Leão ficará possesso, mas não poderá fazer nada!

Câncer ergueu a mão até próximo ao rosto de Shura.

— Toca aqui, _amico_! Ah… com a mão que não corta, _vá bene_? — disse o italiano selando o acordo por fim. Comprariam Marin para Mu, só pelo prazer de ver Aiolia sofrer.

Enquanto isso, no andar de cima do Templo das Bacantes, alheia a tudo que acontecia lá embaixo, às conversas constrangedoras de Afrodite, ao dilema de Aiolia, às tramoias de Máscara da Morte e Shura... Em seu quarto Geisty terminava de dar os últimos retoques em sua produção de noite de estreia.

Não que já não tivesse sido “estreada” por Milo, mas agora teria um maldito leilão no qual ela seria a atração principal.

Em frente ao espelho a amazona se olhava da cabeça aos pés. Podia perceber o medo e a ansiedade estampados em seu belo rosto. Os cabelos soltos caiam em cascatas pelo meio de suas costas. Bem maquiada, batom vermelho e com um perfume delicioso, ela vestiu-se com um longo roxo de renda, bordado com paetês, que mostrava mais de seu corpo do que escondia. Calçou às pressas uma sandália de salto agulha, respirou fundo e abriu a porta, caminhando resignada pelo corredor em direção às escadas. Desceu devagar, olhando para o salão que já estava lotado!

Assim que pisou ali e começou a transitar entre as pessoas, logo fora avistada por Camus e seus capangas, que estavam ali somente para ver se ela estava de fato cumprindo as ordens da Vory.

Era bom saber que Saga não estava blefando e de fato colocou a vagabunda para trabalhar no negócio. Camus então deu um gole em sua bebida e desviou os olhos para as outras garotas que circulavam pelo salão. Já havia se decidido. Naquela noite compraria a puta mais cara da casa! Não que estivesse a fim de alguma, mas depois da noite mal dormida e daquele circo na casa de cima, talvez sexo o ajudasse a relaxar. Além de que, Dimitri, o líder da Vory a quem respondia, o havia instruído pessoalmente para testar a mercadoria dos gregos, e assim também ganhava respeito de seus capangas, que consideravam a façanha uma demonstração e tanto de virilidade! Depois, seria bom que Saga soubesse que se quisesse podia bancar aquele bordel todo, além de mostrar a um certo viado que podia fazer o barulho que fosse que isso não o afetava em nada. Resignado, Camus terminou sua dose de licor de anis com uma golada generosa e já pediu outra dose para o garçom, porém agora de vodca!

Não demorou muito para que as outras bacantes dessem o ar da graça por ali.

Shina desceu as escadarias pouco depois de Geisty. Muito sensual, vestia corpete, minissaia, ligas e luvas, todos em couro negro e com detalhes em renda. Calçava uma bota de salto altíssimo que ia até acima dos joelhos. De gargantilha, brincos longos e maquiagem pesada, ela chamava atenção não apenas por seu visual erótico, mas por seu olhar sedutor e felino.

Quando chegou ao salão, Shina deu uma conferida panorâmica no ambiente. Reconheceu alguns rostos, outros não. Para Saga, apenas acenou com um gesto discreto e quando passou pela mesa onde estavam Mu, Aiolia e Afrodite, a amazona notou que Peixes tentava embebedar o pobre lemuriano, o qual já estava mais corado que o normal, além de bem alegrinho. Riu baixinho e continuou desfilando pelo salão.

No entanto não fora apenas Shina quem notara as intenções do pisciano para cima de Áries. Do fundo do salão, Camus, que acompanhava a amazona de cabelos verdes com os olhos apenas por curiosidade, teve sua atenção novamente capturada para a mesa em que estavam os irmãos de armas e viu Afrodite pedir ao garçom que servisse mais uma dose ao ariano. — "Aquele viado afetado do Peixes! Humpf! Parece que já arranjou sua próxima vítima! Bicha nojenta!" — pensava o francês, enquanto bebia a terceira dose de vodca.

Aparentemente o ruivo ainda estava completamente sóbrio, mas sua mão já começava formigar um pouco devido ao álcool. — “Eu vou ajudar esse viado!” — decidiu deixando escapar um sorrisinho sacana.

Camus então chamou um garçom, apontou Mu e lhe pediu para servir uma dose de licor de anis por sua conta. Ordenou sigilo absoluto, pois queria que fosse um “presente” anônimo. Aquário naquele dia estava de muito mau humor e ver o circo pegar fogo o iria divertir!

Enquanto Camus ria sozinho de sua travessura, Misty era outro que também dera o ar da graça naquela hora no salão. Como sabia que seria o último a ser leiloado, não teve nenhuma pressa em se arrumar, descendo depois de todas as bacantes.

Lagarto queria causar uma boa impressão, mas sem muitos exageros, por isso optou por um tubinho preto de couro, para ressaltar sua androgenia, luvas e botas de salto. Cobriu-se com um casaco de peles branco bem felpudo e finalizou a produção com o melhor e mais caro de seus perfumes.

Enquanto cruzava o salão indo em direção ao bar, Lagarto reparava nos olhares devassos sobre si. Qualquer um ali facilmente o confundiria com uma mulher e isso o divertia mais que tudo.

Passou por Saga e lhe cumprimentou formalmente, vendo que Gêmeos seguiu até uma mesa onde cochichou algo com um Afrodite todo trabalhado nas plumas. Perdeu seu olhar na figura exuberante do pisciano por alguns segundos, depois fez uma careta e seguiu seu caminho.

Na mesa onde Peixes, Leão e Áries estavam, Saga havia puxado uma cadeira e se sentado ao lado de Afrodite. Disfarçadamente, o puxou pelo braço e disse em tom bem baixo, próximo a seu rosto.

— Não pense que não estou vendo você querendo embebedar o meu tesoureiro, Peixes. O que pretende com isso?

— Eu? Pretendo tirar o cabaço dele. Um pecado o Mu ainda ser virgem, não acha? O Shion era muito severo com esse menino.

— Justo você dizendo isso, Afrodite? Shion era severo com todos nós. — falou o geminiano dando um gole na bebida — Mas... é você quem vai se encarregar de inaugurar o meu tesoureiro?

— Isso é ele quem vai decidir, colega. Que seja com quem ele quiser, mas de hoje o carneiro não escapa! — o pisciano deu um risinho sacana para o geminiano.

— Você às vezes é maquiavélico! — Saga riu, mas de certo modo concordava com ele. Mu tinha tanto direito de se divertir quanto qualquer um ali e como era muito tímido, nada como algumas doses de álcool para ajuda-lo a se soltar — Bem, acho que posso dar a minha contribuição para resolver o problema do nosso amigo lemuriano. Enquanto isso, quero que avise as meninas e as reúna em uma mesa. Logo vou começar o leilão.

— Você quem manda, chefinho. — disse Afrodite, dando o último gole em sua bebida e se levantando da mesa — Com licença, meninos. Vou trabalhar um pouquinho! — falou olhando para Mu e Aiolia e deixou a mesa todo sorridente.

Saga então, como prometido, também se levantou e foi até o bar, onde pediu um coquetel de frutas sem álcool a Aldebaran. Depois tirou do bolso do blazer uma pequena cartela, de onde destacou um comprimido colorido e jogou dentro do suco. Balançou o copo algumas vezes e voltou à mesa todo sorridente, colocando o copo na frente de Mu de Áries.

— Experimente esse, Mu, é delicioso! É apenas suco. — afirmou o geminiano, dando uma piscadinha para Afrodite que andava pelo salão cumprimentando os presentes e chamando as amazonas para se sentarem em uma mesa. Depois, Saga pediu licença pra Mu e Aiolia, cruzando o salão, caminhou em direção à mesa onde as bacantes estavam se sentando.

Gêmeos parou em frente à Geisty lhe lançando um olhar felino dos pés à cabeça. Parecendo alheio a tudo que estava à sua volta, lhe estendeu a mão e disse com um sorriso cínico nos lábios:

— Está muito bonita esta noite, Geisty! Venha, vamos dar uma volta pelo salão. — comentou, enquanto a puxava pela mão delicadamente, e como se exibisse um troféu, deslizava com ela por entre as mesas e pessoas atraindo olhares e buchichos.

Shina e Marin, que ficaram na mesa, observavam a tudo. Águia muito constrangida e Ofiúco parecendo muito à vontade.

— E ai, Marin? Nervosa? — perguntou Shina chamando o garçom.

— M-Muito! Esse kimono é tão vergonhoso! — disse a ruiva puxando a saia do kimono — Me sinto horrível nele!

— Que nada. Você está linda. Peça uma bebida. Vai ajudar a relaxar. — disse Shina sorrindo, enquanto fazia o pedido ao garçom. Não esperou Marin se decidir e já pediu duas dozes de Martini no capricho.

A música no salão era alta e a batida empolgante! Cada um se divertia à sua maneira. Uns preocupados em resolver o problema do colega virgem, outros em encontrar um meio de conversar com a paixão de infância e outros ainda apenas querendo ver o circo pegar fogo. Saga fazia a social, passeando com sua joia pelo salão!

Ali, se encontravam vários líderes que comandavam todo tipo de negócios escusos, além dos figurões mais influentes e ricos da Grécia, políticos, diplomatas, empresários e membros da máfia grega.

Bem sabia o geminiano do que alguns daqueles ricaços realmente gostavam, por isso já tinha planejado um leilão de Misty de Lagarto. Porém, em um local mais discreto do bordel, já que Camus e os componentes da máfia russa eram homofóbicos ao extremo e seria melhor mesmo não afrontá-los.

Quando procurou Afrodite com os olhos pelo salão e viu o pisciano indo para o bar, percebeu que já era a hora de começar o leilão. Peixes já deveria ter organizado tudo e avisado os presentes, então se dirigiu ao centro do salão, levando Geisty consigo e sem largar da mão dela, fez um gesto para o DJ e pediu para que abaixasse o som. Assim que o volume foi reduzido, Saga começou a falar, chamando a atenção de todos.

— Senhores, meus caros amigos aqui presentes, um minuto de sua atenção, por favor! Vamos dar início ao leilão de inauguração do Templo das Bacantes. Quem estará disposto a pagar o valor da primeira noite oficial com as nossas belíssimas amazonas? — perguntou, olhando em volta com um sorriso e então conduziu Geisty, que permanecia o tempo todo calada e com uma expressão séria, até a mesa onde estavam Marin e Shina.

Chegando lá, puxou uma cadeira para a morena se sentar e em seguida esticou o braço para Marin, que olhou para ele em assombro.

— Vamos, minha cara. Você será a primeira! — disse Gêmeos curvando o corpo para pegar na mão dela.

Marin se levantou como num gesto mecânico e quando deu por si, já estava quase no centro do salão, conduzida pelo geminiano.

— Senhores, aqui temos uma linda ruiva oriental! Marin, Boquinha de Veludo! — afirmou ele sorrindo, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelos braços da moça — Vamos começar com os lances em 1000 Dracmas!

A amazona estava extremamente envergonhada com aquela situação. Achava que era um sonho ruim e que logo acordaria, mas quando ouviu o primeiro lance ser gritado se deu conta de que era sua triste realidade.

Ali ao lado, na mesa em que estavam Mu e Aiolia, Leão fuzilava Gêmeos com o olhar. O grego tinha a respiração acelerada, suava e tremia de raiva. Que diabo de nome, afinal era aquele? Marin Boquinha de Veludo? Gêmeos estava pedindo para morrer, só podia! Fechou o punho e bateu a mão com força na mesa, derrubando alguns copos e chamando atenção de alguns presentes que estavam ao lado, mas não de todos!

Uma pessoa, no entanto, parecia pairar por outra órbita, totalmente alheia a tudo que acontecia ali.

Depois de todos os drinks que bebera, em sua cabeça Mu ainda estava bem, apesar de já estar sentado torto na cadeira. Havia tomado o licor de anis quase em um gole só e agora, enquanto ouvia as pessoas gritando valores em dinheiro sem entender o motivo, olhava para o copo de suco que Saga havia deixado sobre a mesa. Com a visão já meio turva, pegou o copo e cheirou o conteúdo, e após constatar que se tratava apenas de uma bebida sem álcool não viu problema nenhum em dar alguns goles.

Após alguns minutos, Mu então se levantou pensando em ir embora, mas assim que se viu de pé tomou um baita susto, pois parecia ter sido colocado dentro de uma centrífuga!

— Wow! — disse ele, arregalando os olhos, e assustado, rapidamente jogou-se novamente na cadeira, espalmando ambas as mãos na mesa para se apoiar — “Pelos deuses! Será que tô bêbado?” — pensou, e então olhou para o copo de suco sobre a mesa e resolveu beber o resto do conteúdo que havia deixado. Era apenas suco e talvez isso o ajudasse a se hidratar, mandando embora aquele efeito de confusão que o álcool lhe provocava.

Confuso, Mu ficou ali quieto esperando aquela sensação estranha passar, enquanto Aiolia, a seu lado, estava mergulhado em outro dilema.

Teria que “comprar” Marin para impedir que algum daqueles sujeitos nojentos o fizesse, mas quando pensou em dar seu lance, uma voz conhecida, proferida em alto e bom tom, e que vinha do fundo do salão, o fez sentir um frio na espinha.

— 7000! 7000 Dracmas!  — gritou Shura divertido, se deliciando com a cara de espanto com que Aiolia olhou para a porta de entrada quando ouviu sua voz.

— O que? Seu desgraçado! — gritou Aiolia, se levantando da mesa e num impulso encontrou a única maneira de impedir que Marin fosse vendida a Shura — 9000! Dou 9000 Dracmas! — gritou o Leão e imediatamente todo o salão olhou para ele, inclusive Marin, que ficou indignada!

Na mesma hora, ali no bar, Misty de Lagarto observava o leilão com um sorrisinho falso no rosto. Na verdade estava adorando ver a cara de choro de Marin, a expressão de fúria de Aiolia e a cara de desaforo de Shura. Dando um risada mais proeminente, virou-se de frente para o balcão quando Touro enfim chegou com sua dose de vodca.

— Aqui está sua dose, boneca. Posso ajudá-la em mais alguma coisa? — disse o grandão todo solícito.

Misty riu para ele e quando abriu a boca para lhe dizer algo, foi abruptamente interrompido por uma figura belíssima de longos cabelos azuis piscina que se encostava no balcão no bar, de costas para Aldebaran e de frente para si, enquanto apoiava os cotovelos na peça.

— Olha lá, heim, Debby...  — disse Afrodite, encarando Misty —... Essa Barbie é Ken, querido. Não se engane! — deu um sorriso para o colega de trabalho.

Aldebaran deu uma gargalhada sonora, tombando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. Depois, mais recuperado, reconheceu o cavaleiro de Lagarto, então debruçou o tronco no balcão e disse em tom mais baixo:

— Opa! Vai querer beber algo além da vodca, amigo? E não venha me pedir leite de minhapica! — disse o grandão dando uma piscada para Afrodite que caiu na risada.

Distraído enquanto ria, Peixes olhou para o lado e seu olhar cruzou com o de Camus mais uma vez, que ainda estava sentado na mesma mesa, porém agora sozinho, já que os russos que o acompanhavam tinham se levantado para ver o leilão de perto. Afrodite saldou o aquariano levantando seu copo de whisky no ar e depois dando um gole na bebida.

Aquário, que já estava extremamente alcoolizado, olhava para um desfocado Afrodite acenar pra si e sentia ganas em arrebentar a cara daquele viado de porradas e ensiná-lo a virar homem, mas apenas virou o rosto para o lado, quebrando o contato visual e ignorando o pisciano para voltar sua atenção ao leilão.

— Bicha! — resmungou baixinho dando um gole em sua vodca.

Afrodite por sua vez, abaixou a cabeça e riu de Camus. Aquele lá não tinha mesmo jeito — "É mesmo um poste sem luz esse ai!” — pensou e então olhou novamente para Misty o esnobando, enquanto virava o rosto para acompanhar o leilão.

Contudo, Lagarto, que era um exímio observador, olhou para a direção em que Afrodite estava olhando pouco antes para ver para quem aquela bicha estaria arrastando asa dessa vez, quando viu o francês na mesa. — "Hum, até que esse viado tem bom gosto! Então é você a bola da vez, Camus de Aquário?" — pensou o loiro dando um gole em sua vodca, mas logo teve a atenção chamada pelo sueco a seu lado.

— E você, Lagartixa, vê se não some. Depois do leilão da Geissssty, é a sua vez. É bom que esteja na sala que te indiquei na hora certa. — disse Afrodite evitando olhar para ele.

— Já entendi, escamosa, não sou burra como você. Agora, vou sair daqui, porque esse seu cheiro enjoado de rosas faz mal para a minha rinite e me embrulha o estomago! — retrucou o loiro deixando o bar a passos lentos e gingados.

Enquanto cruzava o salão, Misty esticava os olhos novamente para a mesa onde Camus estava sentado. Não conseguia parar de olhar para aquele ruivo, que de repente se tornara o homem mais interessante do mundo — "Hum, Aquário... Como nunca reparei em você antes, seu lindo? Que tamanho deve ser essa sua piroca ruiva, hein?" — viajava no leve torpor que a bebida causava em si.

Afrodite observava Lagarto de longe, usando toda a força de vontade que tinha para se conter e não ir atrás dele arranhar toda aquela cara maquiada, quando algo mais irritante que Misty lhe fez coçar a nuca num gesto de inquietação.

— Ai pelas filas intermináveis do Yomotsu! E esse leilão da Águia que não acaba nunca? Agora o Aiolia e o Shura vão ficar disputando essa amapôa até quando? — disse irritado.

— Eu quero é ver como eles vão pagar! — falou Aldebaran detrás do balcão, enquanto batia uma caipirinha em uma coqueteleira – Porque nenhum dos dois tem essa grana que estão dando os lances.

E de fato não tinham, mas Shura tinha seu Ás na manga!

Marin por sua vez, não conseguia acreditar no que acontecia bem ali, diante de seus olhos.

— Malditos... — resmungou baixinho, num misto de indignação e fúria, então soltou-se de Saga, olhou para Aiolia e botou sua raiva para fora, pois se tinha alguém ali em que ela achava que pudesse confiar e depositar qualquer tipo de sentimento que fosse, era o cavaleiro de Leão. Achava que pelo menos ele era diferente daquela corja, mas estava muito enganada pelo visto — Seu desgraçado! Como pode querer me comprar? Achei que éramos amigos!

Saga, que estava a ponto de mandar Marin, Aiolia e Shura para outra dimensão, conseguiu controlar a moça, ameaçando a vida do irmão dela caso ela não calasse a boca definitivamente. Depois deu continuidade ao leilão.

— Cavalheiros, não vou tolerar nenhum tipo de exaltação nesse estabelecimento. Vamos logo ao que interessa. Ultimo lance! Quem dá mais pela nossa Boquinha de Veludo? — dessa vez gritou para ser ouvido por aqueles que realmente tinham o dinheiro dos lances dados, enquanto era fuzilado pelo olhar de um Leão em fúria.

Mas novamente todos foram pegos de surpresa por uma voz grave e estridente que veio do fundo do salão.

— _Io_! — gritou Máscara da Morte, o Ás na manga de Shura.

Câncer vinha correndo para o meio do salão, driblando as mesas e pessoas até chegar bem perto de Saga e Marin.

— _Ma io pago_ 12.000 por _questa puttana_! — disse, enquanto segurava um charuto entre os dentes afiados.

Aiolia olhou para Máscara da Morte com tanta raiva que suas pálpebras até pulavam. Aquele lance era absurdamente alto para ele poder cobrir, mas não podia sequer imaginar a ruiva que povoava seus pensamentos mais íntimos nas mãos insanas daquele psicopata!

— Você... seu desgraçado! VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESSE DINHEIRO TODO, SEU MALDITO! — gritou o grego fuzilando o canceriano com o olhar.

Foi quando Máscara da Morte lhe lançou um sorriso sarcástico, tirou o charuto da boca e disse em tom baixo, encarando os olhos do leonino:

— _Io solo non_ tenho mesmo, _ma_ nos dois temos! — olhou para Shura, que agora estava ao seu lado no centro do salão.

De imediato, Leão fora tomado por um sentimento de ódio impossível de ser contido e praticamente voou por cima da mesa na direção dos dois cavaleiros, surpreendendo a todos e derrubando quem estivesse em sua frente no chão. Estava armado o barraco!

O que se seguiu, foi uma série de reações em cadeia quase à velocidade da luz.

Do bar, assim que viu aquela muvuca armada pelos dois seguranças da casa, Aldebaran pulou rapidamente o balcão feito um touro e já se enfiou no meio dos brigões, puxando Aiolia pelas costas e lhe dando um mata leão, enquanto os convidados corriam pelo salão tentando fugir da briga.

Afrodite já corria pelo outro lado das mesas para puxar Máscara da Morte para longe de Aiolia, enquanto Saga tentava conter Shura.

Enquanto a confusão rolava solta, na mesa ao lado Mu começava a se sentir estranho. De repente, o ambiente parecia ter ficado mais quente, o fazendo suar e procurar alívio afrouxando a gola da túnica.

Além do calor repentino, as luzes do salão também pareciam diferentes e combinadas ao ritmo da música, lhe faziam ter uma vontade súbita de dançar, se mexer, sorrir, abraçar... Eram os primeiros sintomas da euforia que a droga que Saga colocara no coquetel para ele beber provocava.

Seu peito estava em chamas e seu corpo muito excitado. Áries sentia desejo em tocar as pessoas, parecia precisar de contato, e olhando para o lado, via Touro segurando Aiolia e sentia vontade de lamber a bochecha dele.

— “Será que ele deixa? Não, melhor não.” — pensava Mu, rindo de si mesmo, enquanto a briga rolava solta, mas quando menos esperava foi jogado ao chão de supetão, caindo contra algumas cadeiras que se quebraram sob suas costas e com um peso grande lhe comprimindo o peito.

Gemeu baixinho e dentro da pouca lucides que ainda lhe restava, enquanto ria apalpou o que lhe atingira e percebeu se tratar de alguém. Sem pensar nem duas vezes, Mu abriu a boca e colocou a língua para fora, dando uma lambida generosa e lenta no rosto de Máscara da Morte.

— _MA CHE CAZZO_? — gritou o italiano, já se debatendo no chão entre as cadeiras, copos quebrados e arianos lambedores.

— Hummm… salgado! Lamber é bom! Acho que estou de arma dura! — falou caindo na risada, imerso em um mundo de cores, luzes, cheiros e texturas novas.

— _Ma_ que pensa que está fazendo, Áries? _Io sono uomo, pazzo_! Não me diga que me fez gastar grana à toa comprando _una_ _puttana_ para um _pazzo_ de um marica! — dizia, encarando o lemuriano que tinha dificuldades para se levantar, já se preparando para desviar o motivo da briga pra ele, quando Afrodite puxou o italiano brabo novamente pelo braço.

— Ah-hã! Nem pense em encostar um dedinho só que for nele, carcamano! Se fizer isso, vai levar um coió é de mim! — dizia, puxando o italiano para o meio do salão, onde Saga conversava com um Shura, que bufava de raiva, e com Marin, que mais parecia uma estátua de cera — Mas que desgraça! Olha só! Me fez quebrar uma unha! — esbravejou o pisciano, desferindo uma série de tapas na cabeça, costas e ombros do italiano, que tudo que fazia era encolher a cabeça e se defender com os antebraços — Logo os dois seguranças dessa zona é que causam o bafão da estreia! Isso é uma piada.

Chegando lá, Peixes pegou no braço de Marin e apontou Mu para ela.

— Queridinha, sobe logo com o cliente e acaba de vez com essa merda. Vai lá levantar ele do chão e cuide dele como um príncipe!

Marin olhava para Afrodite e depois para Mu sem saber o que fazer, já que ouvia os gritos de Aiolia do bar chamando seu nome e excomungando a todos naquele salão, mas o grito que a tirou de vez do transe foi o do cavaleiro de Peixes.

— MARIN, ACORDA, ALICE! — disse batendo palmas na frente do rosto da moça — Sobe logo com o Mu e suma daqui antes que o Leão bote essa merda de zona à baixo. Vai!

— Sim!... Já estou indo. — disse a amazona piscando algumas vezes e correndo até onde Mu, enfim, havia conseguido se levantar.

Águia então pegou no braço dele e entrelaçou com o seu. Pelo menos estava aliviada em saber que seria Mu seu primeiro cliente e não um daqueles dois monstros, pois, até onde se lembrava, Áries sempre fora um garoto muito educado e gentil, bem diferente de Máscara da Morte e Shura.

— Vamos? Mu-sama? Me acompanhe. — disse a moça tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

Confuso, Mu olhava para ela tentando firmar a visão turva. Sentiu Marin o abraçando pelas costas e gostou daquela sensação.

— Aonde nós vamos? — perguntou o lemuriano sorridente, olhando para o rosto da ruiva parecendo hipnotizado — Achei você muito bonita hoje, sabia? Nossa, e que cheiro bom! — resmungou acompanhando a moça meio cambaleante, que o conduzia para as escadas às pressas, já que Afrodite lhe lançava um olhar repreendedor.

Peixes a acompanhou com os olhos até que a voz de Saga lhe chamou a atenção novamente.

— Imbecís! Eu deveria mandar os dois... Não! Deveria mandar os três, o desgraçado do Leão também, para outra dimensão! Acabem com isso agora mesmo, ou não vai haver mais Excallibur e nem cabeças pra colecionar! Vocês são pagos para fazer exatamente o contrário do que fizeram! Eu deveria... — Gêmeos se calou quando sentiu Afrodite pegar em seu braço.

— Calma, chefe! Se acalme... eles vão voltar ao posto deles e vão ficar pianinho, né! — disse olhando para Shura e Máscara da Morte, que tinham as faces rubras de raiva e as expressões firmes — Pode continuar o leilão. E vocês dois desaquendem daqui! XÔ! Lá pra fora! — dizia, enquanto empurrava a ambos os brigões para longe de Saga.

— Ótimo trabalho, Peixes. Agora dê um jeito naquele cretino do Leão antes que eu mesmo resolva dar! — disse em tom baixo, ajeitando a gola do terno e indo retomar seu posto no meio do salão, tranquilizando os convidados de que a briga havia sido contida e que iria retomar o leilão.

Afrodite então caminhou até o bar onde Aldebaran ainda tentava conter Aiolia.

— Calma amigo. Toma essa aqui. É forte e vai ajudar a segurar a onda! — dizia o taurino de maneira branda, enquanto lhe servia uma dose de cachaça brasileira.

Mesmo a contragosto, Aiolia aceitou a bebida, virando a dose em um só gole e fazendo uma careta. Estava arrasado pelo fato de Marin estar aceitando aquele absurdo de ser protituta em um puteiro dirigido por Saga e pior: aceitando ser leiloada como um objeto!

Para completar sua desgraça, justamente aqueles dois cretinos a haviam comprado! Porém ficou minimamente aliviado ao saber que não seriam aqueles dois desgraçados a passar a noite com Marin, mas sim Mu. Não que isso fosse um motivo de consolo, ao contrário, era tão irritante quanto, mas o lemuriano era virgem, talvez nem chegassem às vias de fato. Preferia pensar assim.

De repente foi puxado por Aldebaran para se sentar ao balcão e sossegar de vez, quando viu Afrodite se aproximar e se sentar a seu lado.

Outro que chegava ali àquela hora era Camus de Aquário.

Há tempos o francês já tinha perdido a conta do quanto havia bebido naquela noite, porém tinha plena consciência de que estava completamente embriagado e por isso fazia de tudo para não deixar transparecer seu estado.

Havia passado o tempo todo no fundo do salão, sentado em sua mesa apenas vendo a confusão armada pelos colegas. Ria baixinho e discretamente. Sabia que boa parte da graça que achava naquela situação patética era resultado de quase duas garrafas de vodca que bebera.

Quando tudo pareceu se acalmar e viu Marin subir com Áries para o andar de cima, resolveu se aproximar do colega que era contido no bar e dar seu “apoio” moral.

— Touro... – disse Camus ao se encostar no balcão -... Sirva uma dose dupla de whisky para o Leão, [_s'il_ _vous plait_](https://www.google.com.br/search?q=s%27il%20vous%20plait&start=0&spell=1). Por minha conta!

Aiolia olhou para ele desconfiado, mas, dado seu estado de nervos, não rejeitaria nada que lhe fosse oferecido. Agradeceu ao francês e quando Aldebaran lhe entregou a bebida virou o drink de uma vez, batendo o copo no balcão.

Afrodite curvou um pouco o corpo para frente e olhou para o aquariano. Com Aiolia no meio ainda encarando Saga, Peixes e Aquário trocaram algumas farpas quando seus olhares se cruzaram e ambos saíram dali em direções opostas. Pareciam não suportar respirar o mesmo ar!

Enquanto isso, no meio do salão, Saga suspirava aliviado. Uma já tinha ido! Mas ainda faltavam três. Foi até a mesa onde Marin estava a princípio e dessa vez puxou Shina pela mão, a fazendo dar uma voltinha enquanto caminhava para o centro do salão.

— Atenção, senhores! Agora temos essa bela mulher de lindos cabelos verdes! A nossa Shina, a Dama Devassa! — anunciou em voz alta, fazendo Shina deixar escapar um riso baixo quando ouviu Gêmeos ditar seu “nome de guerra”. De onde Saga tirava aquelas coisas? Pensou ela. — Quem da mais por ela? Abrindo os lances em 1.000 Dracmas!

Do bar se ouviu um grito estrondoso:

— Eu dou 2.000! — gritou Aldebaran.

Ao ouvir o primeiro lance vindo de Aldebaran, Shina achou graça. Deu uma gargalhada bem a seu modo escrachado de ser e brincou com o querido brasileiro:

— Poxa, só isso Deba? Tira a mão desse bolso, amigo! Aumenta esse lance que vai valer a pena!

Aldebaran soltou uma gargalhada alta, mas mais alto ainda foi o grito de Shura que veio novamente do fundo do salão, próximo à porta de saída:

— Eu dou 3.000!

Máscara da Morte olhou para o amigo fazendo uma careta e quase que simultaneamente gritou também a plenos pulmões:

— _Io_ dou 4.500 por questa _ragazza_ _bela_! — jogou um beijo no ar para Shina, com metade do corpo para dentro do Templo e a outra metade para fora, só observando o desenrolar dos lances.

Saga soltou um suspiro resignado. Aqueles dois não tinham jeito. Mas, enquanto estivessem dando lucro, tudo bem, pensava, por isso não os impediu.

Shina mal teve tempo de olhar para o capricorniano e já escutou o lance dado por Máscara da Morte. Riu alto e se virou para Shura, o provocando com um olhar sedutor.

— Aumente esse lance, Shura! Não seja avarento! — deu uma piscadinha para o espanhol.

— Eu dou 5.000! — ouviu-se um grito no salão, porém não fora de Shura e sim de Aldebaran novamente.

Os lances se seguiam. Muitos dos convidados disputavam com os cavaleiros e de um dos sofás de veludo vermelho onde estava sentado agora, perto do palco, Camus observava a tudo com olhos turvos, até que viu alguém se sentar ali perto de si. Estreitou o olhar para focar melhor a figura loira ali a seu lado e ficou o observando por um tempo sem saber definir se era homem ou mulher — “Deve ser mais uma bicha!” — pensou irritado.

Misty por sua vez, fitava o francês há tempos ali naquele salão, até que o viu se sentar e aproveitou para se aproximar dele. Sentia o delicioso perfume amadeirado do cavaleiro, enquanto se perdia nos traços fortes e bem desenhados de seu rosto. Tinha minúsculas sardas que só o deixavam ainda mais lindo — "Ai bem que podia ser esse ruivo gostoso aí a me comprar! Me leva, vai, Camus, seu ruivo delícia!" — pensava Lagarto, enquanto dava um gole na bebida e praticamente devorava Camus com os olhos.

Já Aquário o ignorava com maestria. Só queria acompanhar o leilão, aguardando sua vez de entrar no jogo, pois estava decidido a comprar a prostituta de lance inicial maior da noite.

— E chegamos a 7.500 Dracmas! Último lance, quem dá mais?

— YO! 8.000 nesta _hermosa mujer_! — gritou novamente Shura e em seguida lançou uma piscadinha para a Shina.

Gêmeos suspirou fechando os olhos, depois balançou a cabeça resignado. Pelo menos eles estavam dando lucro para o negócio e se não tivessem o dinheiro para pagar os lances poderia descontar do salário deles.

— Está certo. 8.000! Quem dá mais? Dou-lhe uma… Dou-lhe duas... — gritou Saga dando uma bufada — Vendida! — berrou o geminiano, aliviado por ter encerrado esse leilão sem nenhuma briga — Vendida por 8.000 Dracmas para o cavaleiro de Capricórnio! Venha pegar sua dama, Shura!

Shura arrumou a gola do blazer e deu uma risadinha maliciosa para Máscara da Morte, que mastigou com raiva o toco de charuto que tinha entre os dentes. Porém não se sentia derrotado. Já conhecia bem as habilidades daquela amazona e nem precisou pagar para isso.

Quando o espanhol chegou perto de Shina, pegou a moça no colo e com voz sedutora disse:

— Vamo-nos, _serpiente_!

Subiram as escadarias às gargalhadas, enquanto no salão Saga anunciava o principal leilão da noite.

— E agora, senhores, vamos ao leilão principal da noite! — disse o geminiano enquanto ia buscar Geisty na mesa. Já no centro do salão, ergueu o braço da amazona acima da cabeça e a fez dar algumas voltinhas em torno de si mesma, para que os clientes pudessem admirar a mercadoria. Gêmeos então sorriu para ela e deu início ao leilão mais esperado — Essa é a nossa linda joia! Geisty, a Gata Manhosa! — falou o grego dando um sorriso irônico para a amazona. Não iria perder a oportunidade de tripudiar sobre ela acerca daquela porcaria de gritaria e miados escandalosos com Milo de Escorpião.

— Mas eu não acredito o quanto você é babaca! — falou ela entre os dentes para que somente ele ouvisse.

— Quem vai ser o felizardo que passará essa noite com a nossa Gata Manhosa? Iniciando os lances em 10.000 Dracmas! — prosseguiu Saga dando uma risadinha para ela.

Já iniciou o leilão com um valor altíssimo, pois não queria que ninguém desse nenhum lance. Não queria que fosse comprada, pois ansiava que ela ficasse ali para satisfazê-lo.

Porém, o geminiano levou um susto quando um dos ricaços presentes gritou o valor de 10.500 Dracmas. Um pouco irritado, além de surpreso, Saga seguiu o leilão já disposto a encerrar os lances. Daria um jeito naquele abelhudo depois.

— Último lance valendo! Quem dá mais de 10.500 Dracmas pela nossa linda Gata Manhosa? Dou-lhe uma... dou-lhe duas... — disse o grego apressado e então ouviu um lance que o fez pensar estar delirando.

— 35.000 Dracmas! — disse o dono de uma voz fria e severa.

Quando ouviu aquele lance, Geisty arregalou os olhos em espanto! O tempo todo a moça permanecia impassível, sem esboçar a mínima reação, mas diante daquele valor todo seu autocontrole caiu por terra, principalmente quando olhara para o rosto do dono da voz e seu comprador! Camus de Aquário. Simplesmente o homem que pediu sua cabeça a prêmio.

Na cabeça de Geisty apenas uma pergunta se formava. Por que afinal o homem que a queria ver morta estava disposto a pagar um valor tão alto como aquele para tê-la na cama? Certamente para humilha-la, ou então... Não. Camus não seria burro ao ponto de mata-la ali, bem diante do nariz de Saga. A amazona respirou fundo algumas vezes encarando o francês, até que desviou o olhar e fechou os olhos. Odiava Camus com toda a sua força de vontade e alma ,e não seria nada fácil se deitar com ele.

Saga por sua vez, não sabia se ria ou se mandava tudo aquilo pra outra dimensão! Quando iria imaginar que Aquário fosse comprar justamente Geisty? O que ele não sabia era que Camus queria apenas a prostituta mais cara. Pouco se importava quem ela fosse.

Muito a contragosto, Gêmeos deu o leilão por encerrado. Tinha tudo planejado nos mínimos detalhes. Não iria deixar que Geisty se deitasse com ninguém naquela noite, porém Camus lhe quebrara as pernas, e diante do segundo líder da Vory v Zakone, Saga se viu num beco sem saída, e sem escolha não viu alternativa a não ser ceder.

— Vendida! — anunciou em um tom duas vezes mais baixo.

Ao ouvir sua sentença final, Geisty respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte em apreensão. Resignada, ela simplesmente se soltou das mãos de Saga com certa aspereza e andou em direção a Camus, lhe oferecendo a mão para que subissem ao quarto.

Camus não demonstrou reação alguma. Estava muito bêbado, mas segurava as pontas. Meio a contragosto, pegou na mão dela e seguiu seus passos até a escadaria. Queria logo fazer o que tinha de fazer e ir embora dali o quanto antes.

Enquanto os observava subindo as escadas com uma expressão nada agradável, Saga sentiu alguém lhe abraçar pela cintura. Era Afrodite, que ainda mantinha uma expressão de espanto no belíssimo rosto.

— Tô nude, sabia? — disse Peixes também observando o casal que seguia para o corredor — Acha mesmo que o picolé de vinagre tem tanto acué assim? Duvido! — disse o pisciano.

— Mas é claro que deve ter, Afrodite. O Camus é praticamente um dos líderes daquela maldita Vory... E ele deve ter muito mais! Mas, vamos acabar logo com essa porcaria de leilão que essa noite já deu o que tinha que dar.

Cada qual com seu pensamento, Saga e Afrodite chamaram os clientes figurões que se mostraram interessados em participar do leilão de Misty de Lagarto.

Gêmeos fez um sinal para que Misty o seguisse e enquanto atravessavam o salão indo em direção a uma saleta, onde Afrodite já acomodava os convidados em torno de uma enorme mesa de mármore com cadeiras em estofado de couro negro, não trocaram nenhuma palavra.

No interior da sala, executivos gregos, políticos e alguns dos homens mais ricos e excêntricos da Grécia. Tipos bem diferentes, mas que partilhavam um fetiche em comum: todos loucos para foder um cavaleiro de Atena!

Gêmeos por sua vez, estava cansado daquilo, mas aquele era o último leilão da noite e terminado enfim teria seu merecido descanso. Por isso, caminhou até a cadeira que ficava na ponta da mesa, se sentou, apoiou os braços, cruzou os dedos e enfim se pronunciou.

— Bom, senhores...  — disse em tom ameno — Tenho aqui um belíssimo perfil de androgenia, como podem ver com seus próprios olhos! Misty é um cavaleiro de prata também, portanto o valor é alto! Vamos começar esse leilão exclusivo em 4.000 Dracmas! Quem da mais por Misty Bumbum Guloso? — deu um sorriso irônico, inventando aquele codinome infame na hora e dando uma piscadinha debochada para Afrodite, que estava sentado no fundo da sala em uma das poltronas de veludo vermelho, e quase perdeu a compostura caindo na gargalhada, quase!

Misty, porém, riu sem se importar. Para Lagarto tudo era uma grande diversão e era para isso que estava ali, se divertir! Sorriu para Gêmeos e depois para cada um dos homens que o olhavam com olhos carregados em luxúria!

Os lances foram rápidos. Todos ali sabiam bem o que queriam e logo Misty fora vendido por 15.500 Dracmas, para um empresário grego do ramo turístico.

Misty ficara bem satisfeito, pois o homem era jovem, forte e muito bonito. Rapidamente pegou na mão dele e lançando um olhar de desdém e deboche para Afrodite, quando passou por ele, deixou a sala conduzindo o empresário até seu quarto.

Depois que Lagarto saiu com o cliente, todos os outros homens deixaram a sala. Afrodite então olhou para Saga, que contava as notas de Dracmas pagas ali mesmo, em espécie, e resmungou cruzando os braços.

— Tomara que esse suíno tenha um pintinho bem pequenininho!

— Deixa de implicância, Afrodite. Misty só está aqui para nos dar lucro! E olha só... A noite foi mais rentável do que imaginei! — disse Gêmeos balançando as notas.

— Sim! Está contente? — perguntou o pisciano sorrindo para Gêmeos.

Saga então se levantou da cadeira, caminhou até Afrodite e se sentou na poltrona a seu lado. Apanhou uma das mechas do cabelo de Peixes e começou a enrolar aqueles fios azuis piscina em seus dedos, dando uma coçadinha na ponta de seu próprio nariz vez ou outra, já que o perfume natural do sueco lhe causava algumas reações físicas inesperadas. Mesmo contendo seu cosmo, como fazia agora, para não intoxicar os civis, ainda era praticamente impossível se manter indiferente à presença de Afrodite de Peixes.

— Ah sim, lucramos ainda mais com aquele imbecil do Camus. 35.000 dracmas? O que ele tem na cabeça? Eu não pagaria isso nem pra foder uma vagina premiada! — resmungou o grego, se recostando na poltrona e abandonando os cabelos do sueco para guardar o maço de notas no bolso do blazer.

— Pois é! Quem imaginava que o picolé de vinagre teria tanto acué! O safado tem que comer na nossa mão, Saga! — disse fazendo uma expressão séria, enquanto olhava para o lustre de cristais no centro da saleta com o olhar vago, como se matutasse algo engenhoso — Apesar de que, eu ainda acho que ele só está fazendo a rica! Vai é dar o calote na gente!

— Não. Conheço Camus muito bem. Ele é um homem de palavra. Se não tivesse essa grana, não teria dado o lance. Camus tem muito dinheiro!

Afrodite então olhou para Saga e se levantou da poltrona. Foi até a porta, passou as chaves trancando-a e caminhou lentamente até a mesa de mármore que havia no centro da sala.

De costas para Saga, o sueco retirou o boá de plumas que tinha em torno do pescoço e o colocou sobre a mesa, depois balançou levemente os cabelos exalando seu perfume inebriante de rosas, que logo tomou todo o ambiente.

Então Afrodite caminhou até Gêmeos na poltrona. Com um andar languido e arrebatadoramente sedutor, ele encarava o geminiano nos olhos durante todo percurso, e quando chegou até ele, abriu as pernas e, apoiando um joelho de cada lado no acento da poltrona, se sentou no colo de Saga, levando as mãos até sua camisa e abrindo lentamente os botões, um a um.

Saga de início estranhou aquela atitude ousada do cavaleiro, mas no exato momento em que Peixes abriu os primeiros botões e espalmou suas mãos quentes em seu peito, toda sua razão lhe dera adeus. Gêmeos na verdade tinha outros planos para sua noite de estreia, porém quis o destino que estivesse trancado em outro cômodo, que não em seu quarto e com outra pessoa, que não a que imaginou inicialmente, porém tão irresistível quanto!

Sentia as coxas roliças dele comprimirem as suas e novamente aquele perfume delicioso começava a deixa-lo com os sentidos confusos, atordoados. Deliciosamente atordoados, por sinal! Sua mente cansada começava a vagar num mar de rosas e seu corpo já dava sinais de que queria mergulhar nesse mar com urgência!

— O que pensa que está fazendo, seu safado? — disse Saga, sorrindo com o canto da boca ao mesmo tempo em que apertava as coxas do pisciano.

— Eu estive pensando, chefinho... Se não se importar de eu não trabalhar hoje, posso te fazer uma massagem. Você está tenso, mas eu sei perfeitamente como aliviar sua tensão! — disse manhoso, enquanto sorria para ele e abria a fivela do cinto que Gêmeos usava.

— Hum... tentando matar serviço, Afrodite? E logo no seu primeiro dia de trabalho? — disse o grego sorrindo — Não há nenhum cliente que você queira hoje? Porque estou extremamente tentado a aceitar a sua proposta! — afirmou o geminiano, deslizando seus lábios pelo pescoço dele.

— Sabe o que é, eu analisei e cheguei a uma conclusão óbvia. — disse Peixes, se deliciando com as carícias em seu pescoço — Você, Saga, é o homem mais bonito e desejável dessa casa! E não há ninguém nesse lugar que eu possa querer mais do que você! E... eu quero causar uma boa impressão ao chefe, no meu primeiro dia no emprego!

Afrodite curvou o tronco e lambeu um dos mamilos do geminiano, dando uma leve mordida e tirando um gemido rouco do outro. Em seguida, desceu o zíper da calça dele e enfiou a mão dentro da cueca, onde encontrou o que queria, o membro já bem rijo e molhado, no qual começou uma massagem cadenciada e habilidosa.

Saga já estava ficando enlouquecido com aqueles toques hábeis sobre seu corpo. Afrodite era fogo puro em seu colo! Rebolava, se remexia, gemia e o masturbava com uma perícia que jamais vira igual. Mordiscava de leve o pescoço do sueco, enquanto levava as mãos até suas nádegas e as apertava com força, deixando as marcas de seus dedos na pele muito clara.

— Então eu sou o melhor... E você me quer, é isso? — perguntou Gêmeos entre sussurros.

— Sim! Eu te quero! É você que escolho essa noite! Na minha noite de estreia! — respondeu Peixes com outra lambida, agora nos lábios, para em seguida toma-los num beijo quente e lascivo, correspondido por Saga com ansiedade.

— Hum... é mesmo? — dizia Gêmeos enquanto beijava e sugava os lábios de Peixes —... Então anda... Tire logo essa roupa doida que você está usando... Humm... que eu vou te dar o que você quer!

— Roupa doida? Não me diga que não gostou da minha superprodução de luxo e glamour! — ainda no colo dele, tombou o corpo, passou os braços para trás e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos de Saga. Em seguida, esticou uma das pernas, passando-a por cima do ombro direito do grego e apoiou o pé no encosto da poltrona, quase furando o tecido de veludo com o salto agulha que usava.

Começou então um rebolado provocativo no colo de Gêmeos, onde propositalmente friccionava seu membro muito excitado contra o dele, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava o rosto de Saga esfregando a canela, coberta pela meia de seda muito macia, em sua bochecha. Em nenhum momento Afrodite desviava o olhar dos olhos jades do geminiano, usando de todo seu arsenal poderoso de sedução.

— Sim... eu gostei... mas... prefiro você sem nada! Tira logo! — dizia Saga delirante de excitação, então segurou na perna de Afrodite e começou a puxar a meia de seda lentamente para baixo.

— Você me ajuda a tirar, chefinho? Preciso de alguém forte e com dedos hábeis para me ajudar a desamarrar o espartilho! — disse sorrindo.

— Ajudo a tirar o que você quiser! — disse mais que depressa, pois não podia esperar nem mais um minuto para tomar aquele cavaleiro, mas quando tateou com os dedos as cordas do espartilho nas costas de Afrodite fez uma careta — É... só desamarrar... aqui, não é? — perguntou, enquanto mordiscava os ombros dele pelejando para manusear aquelas tiras — Porcaria de roupa sexy cheia de amarras... — resmungou nervoso, esfregando os dentes contra a pele do sueco.

Afrodite ria do nervosismo dele. Gêmeos era um homem explosivo e impaciente e era justamente esse seu charme. Adorava a maneira prática como Saga via e lidava com as coisas e já conhecendo bem seu gênio estourado, resolveu dar uma mãozinha. Levou as mãos para as próprias costas e segurou nas mãos de Saga puxando-as para frente.

— Calma, não quer estragar uma peça que custa o dobro do carro que você dirige, né chefinho. — levantou da poltrona, virou-se de costas para ele e puxou os cabelos para frente, deixando suas costas nuas. Usava uma calcinha de rendas, o que deixou Saga meio consternado, porém curioso e muito excitado. Olhou para ele por cima dos ombros — Só puxar essa tirinha do meio e, _voilà_! Terá um peixinho descamado todinho para você.

Saga riu da comparação que Afrodite fez da roupa dele com seu carro e resolveu deixá-lo lidar com aquela peça dos infernos. Nem esperou ele terminar de tirar a peça direito e já o puxou de volta para seu colo, agora o sentando de costas e o abraçando enquanto uma mão ia para o meio das pernas dele e a outra forçava o corpo menor para baixo.

— Você está me provocando demais! Por que faz isso? — sussurrou na orelha dele, agora deslizando os lábios pelos ombros macios do pisciano.

Afrodite, nada respondeu. Sentia a ereção de Saga pressionar suas nádegas e lhe subiu um calor pelo peito que culminou em um gemido manhoso e sensual. Desistiu de tirar o espartilho, fazendo uma nota mental de que deveria usar peças mais fáceis de serem retiradas. Estava tão excitado com as carícias do geminiano que não aguentava mais esperar para ser tomado por ele novamente.

Então virou o corpo meio de lado e o beijou com paixão, depois arrancou o blazer dele jogando longe, por cima poltrona. Com outro puxão forte na camisa também a retirou e jogou para os ares.

Levantou da poltrona novamente e puxou Saga pela mão, fazendo o grego ficar de pé. Em seguida, desceu as calças dele, as deixando deslizar pelas pernas fortes até chegarem ao chão.

Enquanto isso, Saga ria baixinho. Afrodite parecia ter muitas mãos, pois mal havia o beijado e já estava totalmente nu!

— Chefe... — disse o sueco se esfregando todo no outro — Você não quer se deitar naquela mesa e me deixar montar em você?

A pergunta soou tão direta e precisa quanto um tiro de escopeta, atingindo o alvo exatamente como desejara, pois ao ouvir aquilo, Saga sentiu sua nuca se arrepiar.

— Aaah... Quer cavalgar? Que peixinho danado você é! — disse Gêmeos ainda mais excitado.

Estava ficando viciado na boca daquele sueco delicioso e sentia sua mente um tanto quanto entorpecida. Não sabia se eram as toxinas de Peixes ou o tesão louco que lhe arrebatava.

Com um último beijo, Gêmeos se afastou de Afrodite e caminhou até a mesa, onde se sentou e depois se arrastou até o centro, esticando as costas no mármore gelado dando uma risada e fechando os olhos.

— Venha, Afrodite… — disse rouco, segurando em seu membro, enquanto se masturbava lentamente aos olhos atentos de Peixes — Monte! Cavalgue! Faça o que você quiser!

Sem tirar os olhos de Saga, Peixes subiu na mesa e ficou de pé por cima do corpo dele, com uma perna de cada lado na altura da cintura. Como estava de salto alto, as curvas de suas pernas ficavam ainda mais definidas, torneadas, dando uma visão absurdamente excitante para Saga, que parecia devorar o sueco com os olhos.

De maneira muito sensual, Afrodite retirou a calcinha que usava e a jogou no rosto de Saga, rindo divertido da cara que o cavaleiro fez, depois se ajoelhou sobre ele e se esgueirou em seu corpo feito um gato.

Pegou na mão do grego e a puxou até seu próprio rosto, beijando a palma. Depois colocou dois dedos de Saga dentro da boca os sugando de leve, sempre encarando os olhos do Grande Mestre de maneira libidinosa.

Gêmeos brincava com os dedos dentro da boca dele, até que não aguentando mais os retirou e levou a mão até suas nádegas, introduzindo os dedos devagar e se deliciando com a expressão de prazer que Peixes fazia.

— É assim que você gosta? — perguntou Saga, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço perfumado.

— Sim... é assim mesmo que eu gosto! — respondeu o sueco sorrindo e arranhando o peito do geminiano.

Afrodite deixou Saga explorá-lo por mais alguns instantes e então enfiou a mão dentro do espartilho, de onde retirou uma camisinha. Rasgou a embalagem com os dentes e a colocou rapidamente em Gêmeos.

Saga também estava em seu limite, porém valeu à pena esperar, pois quando Peixes se posicionou, apoiando os joelhos na mesa e espalmando as mãos em seu peito forte, o sentiu descer o quadril lentamente até se sentar totalmente em seu membro, forçando seu próprio corpo para baixo até ser penetrado por completo.

— Aaaaaahhh... Saga... — Afrodite soltou um gemido languido.

Cravou as unhas longas no peito do geminiano e então começou a cavalgar, no início com movimentos cadenciados, se deliciando com as expressões extasiantes que Saga fazia, mas poucos minutos depois assumindo um ritmo frenético, subindo e descendo feito um louco, enquanto gemia e contraia as nádegas para enlouquecer o grego.

Saga estava perplexo! Em que cama Afrodite esteve antes que não na sua?

Vez ou outra o geminiano o puxava para seu peito e o prendia entre seus braços, aproveitando a deixa para assumir o controle e meter naquele cavaleiro fogoso com toda sua força, gemendo como um louco.

Depois de um beijo ardente, Peixes puxou a mão de Gêmeos para seu próprio membro e Saga começou a masturba-lo. Então o sueco tombou o corpo um pouco para trás e apoiou as mãos nas coxas de Saga, aproveitando o estimulo que o outro lhe fazia para intensificar a cavalgada ainda mais, pois sentia que logo atingiria o prazer máximo.

Passaram incansáveis minutos nesse ritmo frenético, até que Afrodite não pode mais segurar e se entregou a um orgasmo delicioso, soltando um gemido longo e sensual. Ainda sentia seu corpo sendo chacoalhado com força pelo geminiano e o percebendo intensificar ainda mais o ritmo, segurou com firmeza em sua cintura e disse resoluto:

— Espere!... Espere... Não ainda!

Saga não sabia o que fazer para se conter. Ele ainda não estava satisfeito? Com um esforço tremendo, diminuiu o ritmo das estocadas para algumas mais fundas e lentas.

— O que foi? Quer passar a noite toda cavalgando no meu pau, seu safado? — perguntou afundando as unhas nas coxas dele.

— Não seria má ideia! — disse Peixes, e apoiou novamente as mãos no tórax do grego e o cavalgou freneticamente por mais uns bons minutos, até que, sentindo que o parceiro já estava quase no clímax novamente, saiu de cima dele às pressas, porém com cuidado para não se machucar.

Escorregou de quatro para trás, engatinhando para fora da mesa e puxou Saga pelas mãos, o fazendo ficar sentado no mármore. Ajoelhou-se no meio das pernas dele e olhando em seus olhos disse:

 — Agora pode! Vai, Grande Mestre, tira isso ai! — referia-se à camisinha, e então abriu a boca esperando Gêmeos atender seu pedido.

Saga por sua vez, quase gozou só de olhar para ele naquela posição e com a boca aberta. Afrodite realmente era surpreendente, devasso e absurdamente excitante! Rapidamente retirou o preservativo e começou a se masturbar alucinadamente, enquanto com a mão livre agarrou os cabelos azuis piscina do sueco e os puxou para manter a cabeça dele no lugar que queria. Arfava, gemia, grunhia, sem tirar os olhos daquele rosto belíssimo, até enfim inunda-lo com seu sêmen. 

Após o orgasmo, Gêmeos se deixou cair de joelhos ao lado de Afrodite, então puxou Peixes para seus braços, lhe dando um abraço forte e caloroso. Em seguida, puxou seu blazer, que estava caído do lado no chão e retirou um lenço do bolso. Limpou o sêmen do rosto de Afrodite delicadamente, enquanto lhe dava beijos suaves nos lábios.

— E então? Causei boa impressão no meu primeiro dia de trabalho? — disse o pisciano — Ou ainda vai ralhar comigo?

— Não... Causou uma ótima impressão! — afirmou Saga, rindo para o pisciano — Vamos voltar para o salão agora?

— Sim, vamos sim, Saga. Já ficamos muito tempo aqui!

Afrodite se levantou do chão e apanhou as roupas espalhadas. Vestiu-se e ajudou Saga a se vestir também, enquanto olhava para ele com um risinho de canto de boca. Destrancou a porta e os dois saíram, indo cada um para um lado do salão.

Peixes passou no bar, pegou uma bebida com Aldebaran e subiu para seu quarto. Estava decidido a terminar sua noite ali mesmo, sozinho, pois já tinha conseguido o que queria.

No salão, pouco mais de uma hora havia se passado, desde que Saga encerrou o leilão de Misty. Enquanto caminhava entre as mesas, fazendo a social entre os clientes, Gêmeos avistou Geisty sentada no balcão do bar. Achou estranho o fato de a amazona já estar de volta ao salão depois de ter subido com Camus, porém o que chamou mesmo a atenção do geminiano fora o cosmo da amazona, que emanava muita raiva e rancor.

Saga andou até o bar, pediu um coquetel de frutas a Aldebaran e pediu para que Touro os deixasse sozinhos naquele canto. Queria conversar com ela.

Geisty, por sua vez, amaldiçoava em pensamento aquela proximidade do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Tudo que queria era ficar sozinha. Estava com ódio, revoltada e extremamente nervosa — “Camus, seu filho de uma puta!” — pensava, enquanto escondia o rosto com umas mechas de cabelo. Tomou um gole do Gin Tônica que pedira a Aldebaran um pouco antes de Saga aparecer por ali quando ouviu a voz do geminiano próxima a seu ouvido.

— Foi ruim com o Camus? Ele é um cara um tanto quanto estranho... — disse Gêmeos em tom baixo.

— Foi péssimo! — respondeu ela, dando outro gole na bebida. Sentia-se um nada, menos que lixo. Queria poder apagar aquela noite da memória para sempre!

— Sei. E onde está aquele ruivo metido? — perguntou ironizando, dando uma risadinha, mas quando ela virou o rosto para ele, a expressão de Saga mudou de imediato. Ficou sério.

O rosto de Geisty estava todo marcado por vergões e marcas que pareciam ter sido feitas por dedos fortes, como se a amazona tivesse sido vítima de tentativa de sufocamento. Saga aproximou os dedos do rosto dela e mesmo quando ela recuou, tocou de leve nas marcas.

— O que... Aquele bastardo filho da puta fez com você, Geisty? — perguntou o geminiano sibilando de raiva.

Geisty até que tentou articular uma resposta, mas assim que abriu a boca, não saiu nenhum som, somente lágrimas desciam de seus olhos tristes. Ela tinha a sensação de que nunca se sentira tão triste e deprimida em toda sua vida. Nem quando estava trancafiada no Cabo Sunion. Somente fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e baixou o olhar para seu drink, sentindo vontade de mergulhar nele e sumir dali.

Saga por sua vez, estava perplexo! Já achava estranho aquele absurdo de dinheiro que Camus havia pago por ela e agora isso? Além do mais, Aquário deixara bem claro que tinha colocado a cabeça de Geisty a prêmio na máfia russa e que, se ela não trabalhasse ali como prostituta, sua segunda opção seria a morte certa. Então, porque bater na mulher? Ela já não estava cumprindo o combinado?

— Venha comigo, Geisty. — falou em tom de comando enquanto pegava na mão da moça e a puxava daquele balcão — Já trabalhou o suficiente por hoje. — afirmou, depois a conduziu pelo salão escadaria acima, a levando para o quarto dela.

Geisty o acompanhou sem protestar, o que deixou Saga bem consternado, pois geralmente ela o iria xingar ou o repreender.

No quarto, Gêmeos a ajudou a tirar aquele vestido, depois ficou apenas observando a amazona desmanchar o resto da produção. Quando ela já estava pronta para dormir, o grego retirou seu blazer e os sapatos, sentou na cama e esperou Geisty entrar embaixo das cobertas, para se deitar ao lado dela. Em seguida, fez com que a moça pousasse a cabeça sobre seu peito forte e começou a acariciar os cabelos negros dela com as pontas dos dedos.

Geisty, um pouco mais calma, porém não menos triste, disse num fio de voz, ainda com algumas lágrimas escorrendo teimosas pelo rosto:

— Dorme essa noite comigo?

Agora Saga estava mesmo assustado! O que afinal aquele maldito bastardo gelado dos infernos havia feito com a sua amazona?

— Como quiser, Geisty. — prometeu Gêmeos, apagando as luzes e deixando ela se aninhar mais em seu corpo.

Sem dizer uma palavra, cada um entregue a seus próprios pensamentos, os dois adormeceram algum tempo depois, enquanto no salão a noite ainda rolava solta!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr da Ju com a imagem do cap   
> https://rosenrotstuff.tumblr.com 
> 
> Grupo " fics trio ternura" no face - capa do capítulo e muitos extras ;)   
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/1522231508090735/ 
> 
> Grupo Mushakismo para imagens, fics e mais sobre o casal:   
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/554678934699718/?ref=bookmarks


End file.
